<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between the Lines by Jaerontaemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735390">Between the Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/Jaerontaemo'>Jaerontaemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Boy Lee Taeyong, Bottom Lee Taeyong, CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Drunken Kissing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia NCT, Minor Character Death, My First Smut, Rough Kissing, Sexual Confusion, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/Jaerontaemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong was hired as an informant for a mafia gang. He was sent to obtain information about the young and successful CEO, Jung Jaehyun. He approached Jaehyun under false pretenses but what will happen when he starts to fall in love with his target? Will he be able to go through with the tasks at hand or will he risk his life to protect him instead?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559315">Jaeyong Stations South of the Border FMV</a> by JAEYONG STATION.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 2018<br/>
Seoul National University<br/>
Seoul, South Korea<br/>
37.5665° N, 126.9780° E</p><p>————————————<br/>
It was Taeyongs first year attending Seoul National University. He was enrolled as a business major. In high school he was fascinated with the idea of starting his own business and being able to take care of his grandma. And there, his dreams began. </p><p>Ever since his parents passed away when he was in elementary school, he was raised by his grandma and it's just been the two of them living together in a small two bedroom rental home.</p><p>His grandma who was now too frail  to do manual labour, sold whatever handcrafted items she could make. However, that was barely enough to put food on the table. Being the only man of the house, Taeyong took on the responsibility and sought out multiple part time jobs. He worked very hard to lift her burdens. </p><p>Despite having to work part time he was still a hard working student. He always handed in his assignments on time and got decent grades overall. Because his schedule didn't allow much flexibility, he usually did group projects alone. It also made it hard for him to make friends with his classmates. </p><p>
  <em>Live a diligent life.</em>
</p><p>He recalled his mothers voice saying those words. Her statement had been his lifes motto from a young age. It was also why he was so hell bent on living a better life in the future. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was seated in his economics class waiting for the lesson to begin. He took out the recommended textbook and his notebook from his backpack and laid them out on the desk in front of him. </p><p>Students shortly began to enter the classroom and went to their usual seats.</p><p>"Is this seat taken?" A voice beside him asked.</p><p>He quickly glanced up to see who it was, he saw a foreign looking male before he resumed reading his text.</p><p>"No, it's free" </p><p>"Awesome" the nameless boy replied as he took the seat next to Taeyong.</p><p>A few minutes later, the lecturer walked into the room and began the lesson. </p><p>As the class progressed, students slowly became weary and some had already drifted off to sleep. </p><p>The boy that sat next to Taeyong twirled a pen in his hand as he cocked his head on the palm of his other hand while his elbow rested on the desk. He looked over to Taeyongs direction and saw he was concentrating as he took notes. </p><p>"Can anyone tell me what the term Mental Accounting means?" The lecturer said as he noticed the students drifting.</p><p>The students looked alert and glanced at each other while they whispered, trying to figure out the answer. Taeyong looked around to see if anyone else would offer to answer. After he saw no one did, he raised his hand. </p><p>"Yes, you over there" the lecturer pointed over to Taeyongs direction. </p><p>"This is when people place different values on money leading to mental categorization based on importance." Taeyong answered.</p><p>The boy next to Taeyong stared at him in disbelief and made inaudible clapping motions.</p><p>"That's correct!" The lecturer clapped and he continued on until it was time for class to be dismissed.</p><p>Taeyong had exited the campus and stood at the nearest bus stop waiting for his bus to go home. He wanted to take a shower and check on his grandma before he went to his job. </p><p>Shortly after, his bus arrived and he rode it to his neighbourhood. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After he got off, he walked down the street until he stood outside the house gate. Taeyong unlocked it and stepped onto the path which lead to the front door. </p><p>As he walked closer, he heard thrashing noises coming from inside and immediately ran to find its source.</p><p>When he got inside the house, he saw two large men decked in full black from leathered jackets, black pants, to biker boots. The house was a mess and he saw his grandma who stood still in horror watching them as they continued to trash their home.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?!" taeyong yelled as he flung his backpack to the floor. He ran towards the nearest guy and kicked him.</p><p>The man stumbled making a loud thud as he was caught off guard. He groaned as he held on to his side where he had gotten the blow. </p><p>His companion turned and met Taeyongs gaze then lunged forward at him.</p><p>"Don't hurt him, please!" His grandma cried out.</p><p>He threw a punch to Taeyongs face hitting him in the mouth. Taeyong could taste the metallic taste as it sprung from his inner lip. He then launched his own fist towards the bigger guy, striking him and causing him to step backwards.</p><p>"You little shit!" the guy said as he held the side of his face.</p><p>Before Taeyong knew it the other man whom he had kicked, stood beside him with a pocket knife in hand. </p><p>"Settle down pretty boy, you wouldn't want me to hurt you, now would you?" The man sneered as he walked slowly to taeyong who had backed himself against a wall.</p><p>Taeyong glanced over to his grandma who was frightened and had tears streaming down her face. She feared for the safety of her grandson. </p><p>Once the man was right in front of him he held a grip on Taeyongs neck. Taeyong struggled against the hold but was far too weak to pry the large hand from around his neck. </p><p>"Stay still." The larger male threatened as he brought the knife closer to his face.</p><p>Taeyong continued to struggle until the grip around his neck tightened and caused him to lose consciousness. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyongs eyes fluttered open. He awoke unsure of how long he had been out. He could feel his hands were bounded. </p><p>As he lifted his head, he saw a strange man who sat before him. He noted that the man looked very well groomed and like he had some importance.</p><p>Next to the seated man stood the two males Taeyong had seen earlier, along with another man who looked equally as groomed.</p><p>Taeyong quickly glanced his surroundings to find he was still in his house but there was no sign of his grandma. </p><p>"Why hello there, Lee Taeyong. Nice of you to finally join us." The strange man said with a smirk.</p><p>"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Taeyongs eyes widened.</p><p>"Trust, I know way more than just your name, boy." the man chuckled as he clasped his hands and rubbed them together. </p><p>"What do you want from us?!" </p><p>"You see, your dear grandma owes us a huge sum of money. Shes late on payments."</p><p>"Bullshit! We don't owe you anything!" Taeyong yelled.</p><p>The two men beside the main boss were about to step forward until he raised his hand signaling them to stay still.</p><p>"Watch your tone. We're going to have a civil chat, like men." the man said.</p><p>The official paused and waited for Taeyong to visibly calm down before he continued.</p><p>Realization struck him. "Where's my grandma?" he asked, his tone nonthreatening. </p><p>"Don't worry, she's safe, for now. If you want that to continue, how about we work out some sort of deal. Shall we?"</p><p>Taeyong spat at the floor and looked away.</p><p>"I like your attitude, kid. You got spunk." </p><p>The man then continued, "Here's what we're gonna do. How about you work for me to pay back granny dearests debt?"</p><p>"And why would I do that?" Taeyong scowled at him.</p><p>"If you wanna see her alive and kicking you will"</p><p>The man took his phone out and revealed live footage of Taeyongs grandma who was held captive. </p><p>Taeyong was backed into a dead end. He couldn't bear to lose the only family member he had left. He bit down on his lip, it began to rebleed into his mouth offering a foreshadowing of what's to come should he refuse. He hung his head and nodded in agreement. </p><p>The man stood up and walked towards Taeyong. He rested his hand on his shoulder and looked down at the boy.</p><p>"Very well then. You will become my little spy. I will contact you when I need you" he said before he walked out the front door, his men following behind.</p><p>After a few minutes Taeyongs grandma came running in. She knelt down before her grandson and quickly untied his hands.</p><p>Once he was freed, he desperately wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Taeyongie. My poor child" she said as she petted his head.</p><p>"Is it true grandma? Did you borrow money?" He asked as he pulled away and held her at arms length. </p><p>"Yes, it's true. I needed some money to send you to school since the savings your parents left had ran out." she started.</p><p>"But because I have been weak I have not been able to make the payments for two months" tears ran down her cheeks and she held him close again. </p><p>"Don't worry grandma, it'll be okay. I'll pay it back somehow." He said as he patted her back.</p><p>Taeyong couldn't hate his grandma, after all he was the reason they were in this mess. He had to accept his fate and protect what mattered most to him at this moment. </p><p>He didn't bother to go in to work, after all, he wasn't sure he still needed to since he was about to get a new job which description he knew nothing of. </p><p>
  <em>A spy? And contact me? How?</em>
</p><p>He helped his grandma tidy up their home that day and awaited the start of his new life. He had no idea what life had in store for him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 2019<br/>
J Enterprises<br/>
Seoul, South Korea<br/>
37.5665° N, 126.9780° E</p><p><br/>
————————————</p><p>Jaehyun sat at the end of the conference table with his arms folded. He was in a progress meeting for his company's financial performance. </p><p>"So you're saying, in order to sell these products we have to reduce the price?" He sneered at the presenter who stood before him.</p><p>"S-sir, not e-exactly."</p><p>"Then what are you saying, exactly?" he arched his brow at the man, who was obviously shaken up.</p><p>Everyone in the conference room remained silent and avoided his gaze. Jaehyun tapped his finger on the table while he glanced around the room at the workers. Still, no one dared to utter a sound. After a few minutes, he sighed heavily.</p><p>"Draft up a new report, I expect it on my desk in the morning. Meeting adjourned." he said and swiftly rose from his seat and headed for the door.</p><p>"Y-yessir" the employee stuttered and bowed.</p><p>Jaehyun walked down the hallway. He was greeted by the bows of his employees which he did not return. His secretary, Mr. Moon trailed behind him.</p><p>"Taeil, call the supplier and let them know we'll be on our way there shortly"</p><p>"Right away Mr. Jung"</p><p>Secretary Moon quickly took his phone out of his top pocket and dialed the number.</p><p>Jaehyun walked ahead to the elevator and waited for his secretary to press the button to go down. They entered the elevator when it came and went to the basement to the company's car. They then got inside and drove off from the company parking lot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong had just come out of the shower. He stood in his walk in closet with only a single towel, which was draped around his waist. Remnant water droplets trailing down his slim abdominal muscles. He browsed through the clothes trying to find something to wear in his closet which was mostly filled with a sombre palette. </p><p>It had been a year since he joined the mafia. He created a fake identity named Lee Tai and moved out from his grandmas house to keep her away from danger. He visited her whenever he could make time and made sure to send money to help her get by.</p><p>Through working for the mafia it came with added perks, including the studio apartment which he now lived in and the motorcycle he drove. </p><p>Ultimately, he settled on a full black outfit comprised of a black denim jacket, a black shirt, jeans and combat boots. Once he was dressed, he styled his charcoal tinted hair then he heard his phone which rang from his bedroom. </p><p>Taeyong quickly went to fetch it from his nightstand and noted an unknown caller ID.</p><p>"Hello?" He cautiously questioned the voice on the other end.</p><p>"Tai, where are you?"</p><p>He relaxed when he recognized the voice, "Sicheng?" </p><p>"Yeah, who else? So, where are you? Are you coming now?"</p><p>"I'm home, about to leave"</p><p>"Okay, good. Hurry up, the boss is waiting for you." Sicheng said.</p><p>"I'll be on my way. Tell him to relax." </p><p>"I can't do that, I'm not his favourite."</p><p>Taeyong chuckled and ended the call. He went to his living room and grabbed a folder with documents, which laid open on his coffee table. He walked over to his couch and took up his shoulder bag and placed the file in it, before he swung it around him. </p><p>He then went towards his front door and after he took his helmet off the rack nearby, he stepped outside and locked the door. </p><p>As Taeyong walked out to the front of the apartment complex he approached his bike which was parked at the sidewalk. He then swung his leg over, sitting on the seat. He wore his helmet and secured it before he started the engine and took off into the nearby lane.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Jaehyun was seated at the back of his company's car with his chin on his hand as he placed his elbow on the arm rest. He gazed out through the window at the cityscape.</p><p>He was exhausted from the overnight hours he'd been working lately. He had been desperately trying to find a cheaper alternative for his company's products, in order to cut back on production costs. </p><p>Though he was at the age where people would settle down, running the company alone was demanding in itself. He couldn't imagine starting a family at this point in his life. Jaehyun barely had the time to take care of himself much less find a partner.</p><p>Not that he didn't feel lonely, he frequently did. However, he didn't want the added responsibility.</p><p>The car slowly drew to a halt as the red light signaled. He continued to gaze out the window and was about to shut his eyes to get some rest, but was alerted to the roaring of a motorcycle which pulled up beside them. </p><p>Jaehyun observed the rider who was fully dressed in black. He wondered if it'd be too hot to wear such an outfit. As he stared, he saw the rider who turned his head in his direction. </p><p>He couldn't make out the persons face as the helmet was darkly tinted but he was certain that he couldn't be seen, since the car had also been tinted. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow the other could see him. </p><p>When the green light showed, the rider faced forward and revved his bike. As Jaehyuns driver began to drive off, the bike swiftly swerved in front and took them over to turn in the direction they were headed.</p><p>Jaehyuns driver slammed the brakes and honked at the rider before resuming to turn into the lane. </p><p>"What the hell?" Jaehyun exclaimed as he watched the rider who sped off ahead of them.</p><p>They drove a few blocks and took a right turn into another street. As they continued down the road he eyed the same rider who was getting off of his bike. </p><p>Jaehyun noted that the building the rider had stopped at was a well known club called "Tonic". </p><p>
  <em>A bit early to party, isn't it...</em>
</p><p>The biker took off his helmet and shook his untidy hair into a perfect style. Jaehyun could only catch a glimpse of his side profile before his car had driven past the building. </p><p>Taeyong hopped off his bike and removed his helmet. He was parked in front of a club the mafia gang frequented. He walked inside and greeted the bouncer who let him pass. </p><p>He then went up to the bar and saw a member of the gang behind the counter. He sat on one of the stools and took his bag off from around his shoulder.</p><p>"Hyunjin"</p><p>The younger male looked up from the drink he had been preparing to look at Taeyong.</p><p>"Oh, Tai. Did you just come?"</p><p>Taeyong nodded his head at him and waved the folder he had brought with him. Hyunjin eyed the file and understood immediately.</p><p>"They're waiting around the back." he said.</p><p>With that, Taeyong got up and walked around the counter and through the door marked, staff only.</p><p>There were many men there, some smoked and used illicit substances while others played card games while they drank.</p><p>As Taeyong kept walking down the hall he came to a door with a sign which read "office". He knocked before proceeding to enter. </p><p>There sat the boss while he had been going through stacks of papers on the desk before him. He looked up to see the young man approaching him.</p><p>"Tai, have you got what I asked for?"</p><p>"Yes, boss"</p><p>Taeyong now stood in front of his desk and laid the folder down on it. The boss picked it up and opened it to expose the contents inside. Official documents and scandalous images could be seen. </p><p>The boss's mouth upturned in a wicked smile as he scanned the material. He then opened a drawer in the desk and placed the files inside and took out another folder that he threw in Taeyongs direction, which he caught. </p><p>"Good news. This will be your last job before your debt is repaid." the man said to him. </p><p>Taeyong looked back at him surprised. He couldn't believe he had finally paid off the debt he'd owed. Initially he wasn't thrilled to do this job and waited for this day to come and it was now here.</p><p>He opened the folder and took out the contents which were a small stack of rubber banded bills and a photo of a young looking man, by the looks of it, early twenties and was wearing a grey suit. Taeyong noted he looked well groomed and rich. </p><p>"He's your next target, CEO of J Enterprises, Jung Jaehyun." the boss clasped his palms together while he slouched backwards in his chair.</p><p>"I want you to get some information on him and his company." he said.</p><p>Taeyong nodded and placed the photo and money back into the folder. "Got it" he said before he walked out of the office.</p><p>On his way out he noticed Sicheng who also headed to the exit with his back towards him. He looked around making sure no one was near.</p><p>"Sicheng!" Taeyong called to him.</p><p>Hearing his name, he quickly turned his attention to the caller and walked towards him when he realized who it was. As soon as he reached, he hugged his friend briefly.</p><p>"Tai, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" the chinese boy held his hand over his heart, exaggerating.</p><p>Taeyong raised his eyebrow "I've only been gone for a week."</p><p>"I know! It's been so boring without you"</p><p>"Well get used to it cause I'll be out of here soon" Taeyong beamed at him.</p><p>"W-what do you mean?" </p><p>"My debt is gonna be paid off! I can live a normal life soon"</p><p>Sicheng didn't respond, he just stared at Taeyong with a sorrowful look. This time he wasn't joking. </p><p>"Hey, say something. Aren't you happy for me?" Taeyong frowned.</p><p>"Of course, it's just... I'll miss having you around"</p><p>Taeyong patted Sichengs shoulder. "We can always get together and hang out!"</p><p>The younger boy forced a smile and nodded then walked out with his friend and saw him off. If only Taeyong realized that he had fallen for him, he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Taeyong was back home and sat at his working desk. He opened up his laptop and typed something in the search bar. </p><p>
  <em>Jung Jaehyun of J Enterprise.</em>
</p><p>Many images and articles came up and he clicked on the most recent link.</p><p>"<em>J Enterprise to host annual gala this weekend.</em></p><p>
  <em>CEO Jung, the youngest CEO in Seoul will be hosting his company's annual gala for the third time in a row. Said to be donating multiple jewelry pieces to charity. All big shot business owners rumoured to attend.</em>
</p><p><em>Click to read more..</em>."</p><p>"A gala, hmmm..." Taeyong scratched his chin as he concocted his next plan. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A gala, hmmm..."</p><p>It only took Taeyong a few more scrolls before he found his way in. He saw that the catering company for the event were looking for temporary workers. He dialed the number on the advert.</p><p>"Hello, this is Perfect Bites. How may I assist?" the voice on the other end said.</p><p>"Hi, yes. I was calling regarding your ad for temporary workers this week."</p><p>"Ah, okay. If you're interested please email a copy of your CV to the email provided."</p><p>"Okay, thank you. I'll do that right away" he said and hung up. </p><p>He then sent the email with the requested document attached.</p><p>Using this method was a gamble, but Taeyong wasn't exactly worried. The CV he'd provided was faked to the point of being irresistible. </p><p>He continued browsing the web, gathering basic knowledge about this so called, Jung Jaehyun. As he browsed images of the said male, he noted how handsome he was but was often photographed alone. </p><p>Taeyong wondered why a young and successful CEO who had everything from looks to fortune, didn't have any rumours about relationships. A guy like that could probably buy anyone's heart, he thought. </p><p>As the day drew to an end, Taeyong went to his kitchen and reheated the takeout he had ordered the day before. He went to get his shoulder bag from the couch and fished for the file he was given earlier. </p><p>Taeyong opened it and took out the stack of cash. He counted it until he heard the microwave beep. He'd send the money to his grandma like he always have. He got the warmed dish and ate his meal before he went to bed early. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the morning light peeped through the curtains of Jaehyuns bedroom, he tossed until it was out of view. </p><p>When he succeeded, he found a comfortable position. This had been the first time this week that he'd slept in his own bed. He was about to drift back to sleep until he heard soft knocks at his bedroom door.</p><p>"Mr. Jung, it's time to wake up, sir." Secretary Moon said behind it. </p><p>Jaehyun groaned at the noise and didn't move an inch. His secretary began to knock again and then he forced himself up and out from underneath his comforter. </p><p>He then walked to his ensuite bathroom to grab the robe which hung on the rack inside. Slowly, he put it on, as he was only dressed in boxer shorts. </p><p>Jaehyun went to the door and swung it open. His secretary instinctively stood back and allowed him to step out of his room.</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Jung" </p><p>"Mmm..." Jaehyun murmured and walked down the hallway until he was in his kitchen. He then took a seat on the stool at the counter. </p><p>"Here's your breakfast." His secretary said as he handed him a white plastic bag with food containers. </p><p>"Thanks" Jaehyun uttered as he took out the transparent plastic containers inside the bag.</p><p>He opened the container with fruits first and picked up a grape to place in his mouth. </p><p>"I brought your suit for later. It's on your couch." Taeil said.</p><p>Jaehyun glanced up and nodded before he shut his eyes and ate the fruits lazily, as he was still drowsy. </p><p>Taeil then poured him a glass of orange juice before he departed to the living room in the penthouse. </p><p>Once Jaehyun was finished with the fruits he opened the next one which had an American style breakfast of eggs, bacon and hash browns. </p><p>As soon as he finished his breakfast he made his way to the living area to grab his suit which laid across the back of the couch. </p><p>Mr. Moon could be heard on the phone settling internal affairs for the gala later. Jaehyun immediately turned and headed back to his room to shower and get dressed.</p><p>After he showered and dressed himself he gelled his auburn hair into a formal style and went to his living area to signal that he was ready to leave.</p><p>The secretary caught attention and they went outside to enter the company's car in the direction of the gala's venue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Taeyong had received a call earlier this morning informing him that he got the gig. He wasn't surprised but faked his enthusiasm quite well.</p><p>He was currently at the venue, around the back where the staff were allowed. He had just arrived and was looking for someone to direct him as to what he should do. He spotted a female wearing a vest and ticking things off on a clipboard as she looked at containers in a van. </p><p>"Excuse me?" He said as he slowly approached her.</p><p>The woman looked up from the clipboard at him and stared in awe. "Yes, how may I help you?"</p><p>"Uh, I got a call this morning about the waitressing job. My name is Lee Tai" he said and gave her his best smile. </p><p>"Oh, right! You can follow-" she paused and glanced around until she spotted someone "hey, woojin!" She called to a guy who was carrying a gastronorm tray heading to a double metal door. The male stopped and turned his direction to face her.</p><p>"Take this newbie with you to get changed and explain the stuff, will ya?" she said as she pointed to Taeyong. The guy nodded and Taeyong went over to him after thanking her. </p><p>Woojin turned around to push the metal door with his back and kept it open allowing Taeyong to step inside. Taeyong bowed at him and walked inside quickly. </p><p>Woojin then placed the tray on the metal table straight ahead. They were now in the kitchen. Other workers could be seen plating food items onto trays and unloading boxes to the sides. It was bustling with activity and quite loud. </p><p>The other male wiped his hands in his apron before extending his hand to Taeyong who had been glancing around. As soon as Taeyong noticed, he grabbed the hand and shook it.</p><p>"Ahem, I'm woojin... nice to have you help us out." he almost had to shout over the noise.</p><p>"Oh, I'm Tai and no, it's you guys I should thank" Taeyong said, pretending to be courteous. </p><p>"A change of shirt is around the corner on the racks and the bathroom is to the right, after you've changed meet me back here and I'll explain the rest"</p><p>Taeyong nodded and followed the instructions, heading around the corner. He grabbed a white shirt and red vest from off the rack and went into the bathroom to change. Once changed he folded his own shirt and hung it on a hanger on the racks, then walked back to the kitchen.</p><p>He stepped aside as he saw Woojin coming in again with another tray. He helped him set it down on the same metal table.</p><p>"Okay so, basically we are gonna be serving the guests soon. The event should start in an hour or so and we're trying to get the appetizers ready before the other finger foods arrive."</p><p>"Ah, I see. So do I just carry the tray with food around to the guests?" </p><p>"Exactly, so when the chef says a tray is ready you just grab it and walk around and offer it to guests out through that door" the guy said as he pointed to the double metal door on the opposite side of the kitchen.</p><p>Taeyong nodded showing he understood and waited for the signal. This was no different from the part time job he had before at a pork belly restaurant. </p><p>Woojin then left him in the kitchen as he continued to bring the load from around the back.</p><p>"Tray one is ready!" The chef shouted and Taeyong walked over to pick it up and headed towards the doors he was shown.</p><p>When he exited the kitchen he could see sparkling chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were multiple cocktail tables placed around the room draped with beige fabric and at the far back an ice sculpture of what looked like a swan was seen. </p><p>There were already a few guests standing around all decked in black and white and formal attire. </p><p>He smiled and approached the first table with the hors d'oeuvres and lowered the platter for the guest to take a plate. The lady glanced at him, not smiling back and just took a plate. </p><p>"I can't believe this business is still running with his attitude" she scoffed to her partner.</p><p>Taeyong walked away to the next table and repeated the same actions.</p><p>"Oh, what's this?" a man asked him.</p><p>Taeyong became flustered at the unexpected question. He wasn't told what he was serving. </p><p>He glanced at the tray and made out what looked like salmon and brie on a toasted baguette and that's exactly what he told the man who nodded and took a plate. He was impressed by his ability to improvise and continued to serve the appetizers until his platter was cleared. </p><p>Taeyong went back to the kitchen and grabbed the next platter with a different appetizer and started to serve again. He tried to eavesdrop on the conversations, hoping people would bring up the CEO.</p><p>So far all he heard was that there was a rumour of him being married but has yet to deny it. He also heard a guest mention a new business plan they bought shares of on Jeju island relating to J Enterprise but was denied by the other guest who said the business was on the verge of bankruptcy and so it was impossible. </p><p>Taeyong continued to survey the guests and soon after the gala began.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Jaehyun stood at the entrance greeting officials, business partners and their plus ones. He had a fake smile plastered on his face as he shook their hands, some too sweaty for his liking.</p><p>"How's the list going, Taeil?" He asked his secretary who stood next to him. </p><p>He glanced down at the papers he'd been holding and replied, "everyone's almost here, sir"</p><p>"Good. And what about the time pieces we'll be donating?"</p><p>"They're secured on the podium." Taeil responded.</p><p>Jaehyun nodded and continued with the pleasantries until he caught eye of someone walking towards him. His fake smile had been replaced with a much warmer dimpled one. </p><p>"Mom, you made it" Jaehyun said as he walked to meet the woman. </p><p>She took him in her arms and pecked him on the cheek. He glanced around noting that she was alone. </p><p>"Just me again this year, your father said he's busy at the office"</p><p>"He's always busy when it comes to his company" Jaehyun hissed.</p><p>"I know, I apologize on his behalf." She smiled apologetically then linked her arm around his, "Will my handsome son show me to a table?" </p><p>Jaehyuns smile returned only halfheartedly and he walked with her into the grand hall. Taeil stayed behind and continued to greet the rest of the guests. </p><p>As the hour finally approached and everyone had their fill of the finger foods, the waiters now served champagne glasses.</p><p>Jaehyun took one from the nearby waitress and walked to stand in front of the podium and held a mic in the other hand.</p><p>"Good evening all esteemed guests. I would like to thank you once again for your support and attendance to this gala. It is with great pleasure I celebrate the third anniversary of my company's inception and with this we will be gifting some of our prized products for charity." Jaehyun began and gazed around the room. </p><p>"But first, I would like to make a toast. Can everyone take a glass of champagne please" he continued and everyone complied.</p><p>After everyone had taken their glasses, Jaehyun held his high and proceeded his speech.</p><p>"Here's to many more promising avenues, wonderous opportunities and faithful prospects...." and he glanced around the room one last time before he placed the glass to his lips, the guests also followed suit. </p><p>As he was about to tilt it, he caught notice of a familiar face in the crowd. A man wearing a waiters outfit collecting empty glasses and plates on a platter. </p><p>When the said man turned his face to the side and began moving to the kitchen, Jaehyun immediately remembered where he'd seen the man. "...Thank you" he downed the glass and stepped away from the front, moving his way through the crowd.</p><p>Jaehyun placed his glass and mic on a table nearby and bee lined to the kitchen rushing to grab on to the man who entered behind the doors. He went through the doors behind him and held the arm of the person in front of him. </p><p>The person turned around and looked at Jaehyun questionably. Jaehyuns eyes widened as he saw it wasn't the person he thought.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Jung? Do you need something?" The strange male he held on to questioned. </p><p>Jaehyun frantically looked around the kitchen, scanning the workers for the person he was searching for. Taeyong had disappeared. </p><p>"No...carry on" he said as he slowly released his grip and the worker walked away with a confused expression. </p><p>Jaehyun stormed out of the kitchen and headed to Taeils direction.</p><p>"Get me a list of the workers from the catering company" he said.</p><p>"Wh-...Mr. Jung, is everything alright?" Taeil questioned </p><p>"Yes, just do it" he ordered and walked away.</p><p>Jaehyun then continued his duties at the gala until it was over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Taeyong parked his bike at the side walk outside his apartment complex.</p><p>At the gala he had the feeling that someone had been staring at him and he quickly headed to the kitchen. As he watched from behind the corner he saw it had been his target who had followed behind him. He immediately left the location.</p><p>"It seems I needa lay low" he said as he got off the bike and took his helmet off putting it under his arm. He then walked towards the entrance of the building. The boss wouldn't like it if he found out about this near mistake so he decided to keep it hush-hush. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun was seated at the desk in his office. He scanned the documents which he held in his hand. He had been successful in acquiring a new supplier and his company was about to launch the new product as a result.</p><p>He picked up his mug and brought it to his mouth while he stared at the paper in his other hand. Expecting his coffee which would've been cold by now, he was met by nothing and glanced into the mug to see it had been empty.</p><p>Jaehyun hissed and shouted, "Taeil!!" and within a few seconds his secretary appeared at the door.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Jung?"</p><p>"I need more coffee" Jaehyun said and resumed his gaze on the papers in front of him.</p><p>"Yessir, right away." Taeil said as he scurried to the desk.</p><p>The secretary grabbed the mug and exited the office, returning shortly after with it topped up and steam emerging. He placed the mug down on the desk and cleared his throat.</p><p>"Ahem, sir..."</p><p>"Hmmm?" Jaehyun said not taking his eyes off the files.</p><p>"The documents you requested for are ready"</p><p>Jaehyun then lifted his head up. He looked confused and seemed to have forgotten which documents his secretary referred to. </p><p>Secretary Moon took the folder that he had under his arm and held it in front of him. Jaehyun reached out for it and when he opened it, a small smile formed. Taeils eyebrows raised at his boss's reaction. </p><p>"Thanks Taeil, that'll be all" </p><p>Secretary Moon then went back to his duties. </p><p>Jaehyun flipped through the papers in the folder until he came across the one he wanted. He saw a passport sized picture of the guy he'd been looking for attached to a CV.</p><p>
  <em>Lee Tai, so that's what you're called...</em>
</p><p>He took it out from beneath the others to read the whole thing. He held the paper closer to study the photo attached which showed Taeyong smiling.</p><p>
  <em>What a fake smile. </em>
</p><p>Jaehyun displayed a lopsided grin. He could tell that the smile wasn't genuine since he's always had a similar one.</p><p>Jaehyun noted the amount of work experience listed, they were mostly temporary jobs. As he continued down the document, he reached to the education section. </p><p>"Seoul National University? He must be smart"</p><p>Jaehyun leaned forward on his desk with his hands clasped and fingers interlocked. He tapped his hands on his chin repeatedly as he pondered. Minutes later, he pressed a button on the phone to his right.</p><p>"Taeil, can you come inside right now?"</p><p>Shortly his secretary walked in through the doors, "Yes, sir?" he questioned.</p><p>"Contact this person for a job interview" Jaehyun said as he handed the CV over to his secretary.</p><p>Secretary Moon looked at him confused. "W-what job?"</p><p>"Just hurry up, will you?"</p><p>"Y-Yessir..." taeil speedily went out of the office to dial the number on the CV.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was at home sitting in his living room as he mindlessly watched the television. His phone began to ring and he noted it was a call from Perfect Bites. He answered it and was put through to the manager. They had asked him why he disappeared from the event so suddenly, which he fibbed about being ill and having to leave early.</p><p>"Mr. Lee, I'm afraid we can't pay you for this as you didn't complete the hours." the manager stated.</p><p>"Oh, that's fine. It was unprofessional of me in the first place. I'm sorry again" Taeyong went on.</p><p>Not that he wanted to disregard the money, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. </p><p>As soon as he hung up, he saw another incoming call from a number he didn't recognize. Before answering, he bit the cuticle of his thumb trying to suppress his anxiety.</p><p>"Yes?" he cautiously said. </p><p>"Hello, I'm calling from J Enterprise. This is the secretary to the CEO speaking. Is this Mr. Lee Tai?" Taeil said.</p><p>"Yes....what is it?" Taeyongs face began to pale, he felt the blood dispersing.</p><p>"We would like you to come in as soon as you're able to. The CEO has something he would like to discuss."</p><p>"Discuss? With me?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit... did I get found out?</em>
</p><p>"Yes sir, you'll know when you arrive. Please do come." The secretary uttered before hanging up the line. </p><p>Taeyong stood up and began to pace around his living room. He couldn't keep still, anxiety lacing through his core and a sense of worry. He paused his movements collecting himself and mentally mapping his plan of actions.</p><p>After a split second, he reasoned it out and set off towards the company. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he arrived he went straight through the revolving door to approach the front desk.</p><p>"Good afternoon, welcome to J Enterprise. How may I assist?" The front desk clerk said with a cheerful smile. </p><p>"Hello, I'm here to see the CEO." Taeyong said with a smile trying to match the same level of enthusiasm.</p><p>"Do you have an appointment?" </p><p>"No, but they're expecting me, Lee Tai?"</p><p>"Okay, please give me a moment" she said as she dialed a number on the telephone. She then gave visible nods and affirmations before hanging up. </p><p>"You may go up Mr. Lee, the elevator is to the right and it's the fifth floor" she uttered after signaling the directions with her hands. </p><p>Taeyong bowed slightly before he retreated to the elevator and waited for it to descend. He then rode it to the fifth floor. After he got off, he walked slowly as he glanced around looking for the right place. </p><p>Just then he saw someone step out of a room to the right. The persons face lit up as they spotted him and they walked towards his direction. Taeyongs eyebrows furrowed at the expression the other male gave him.</p><p>"Thanks for coming, Mr. Lee, I'm Secretary Moon who spoke to you on the phone" taeil extended his arm to Taeyong.</p><p>Without hesitation, Taeyong took his hand and shook it firmly. His expression changed, but he still couldn't rid himself of the caution in his mind. </p><p>"Ah, okay. You said your CEO wants to see me? Do you know why?"</p><p>"I think it's best if he tells you himself. Follow me" Taeil told him and led him to a door at the far right of the hallway. He knocked before entering.</p><p>Taeyong stepped into the large office behind the secretary. He saw many papers on the glass desk and a gold placard with the words - CEO, Jung Jaehyun in block lettering. The place was very minimalistic with austere furniture and accents. </p><p>Taeyong then noticed the chair had been turned around with its back facing the doorway. </p><p>"Mr. Jung, Mr. Lee is here to see you" </p><p>Jaehyun turned in his swivel chair to face the door. As soon as he caught eye of the other male his face showed a blank expression. Realizing he'd been staring too long he dismissed Taeil to talk with the man alone.</p><p>Taeyong could feel he was about to break out in cold sweats. He tried to show restraint and appear emotionless as he waited for the reason behind him being called here.</p><p>"Have a seat" Jaehyun said as he motioned to the leather couch to the right of the room. He then got up from his desk to walk over to sit in the one seater juxtaposed to it.</p><p>Taeyong cleared his throat with apprehension as he avoided staring directly in the CEOs face. He didn't want to jump to conclusions so he went with the act of scepticism.</p><p>"So, you wanted to see me, sir?"</p><p>"You can just call me Jaehyun for now" He said with a polite grin.</p><p>"Okay...Jaehyun, why did you call me here?"</p><p>"Straight to the point, that's refreshing. Well, you see, I want to offer you a job"</p><p>Taeyong doubted he could feign indifference anymore. What the hell did this man mean by offering him a job? All he could think of is that he's done for.</p><p>"A job? What kind of job?" Taeyong asked and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"As my... personal assistant" Jaehyun chuckled softly afterwards.</p><p><em>This guy has got to be kidding.</em> Taeyong was now less cautious.</p><p>"Personal assistant? Don't you already have a secretary?"</p><p>"Yes, but Taeil is more for my company's duties. Instead I would need someone else to do some of the other miniscule duties so he can focus solely on his real tasks." He explained and gave a dimpled smile. </p><p>Taeyong slowly nodded his head as he understood. Feeling more relaxed, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and his clasped hands under his chin as if in deep thought. </p><p>"Why me?" He said as he stared up at the man before him.</p><p>Jaehyun was hesitant to answer. He honestly had no reason. It was more of a spur of the moment decision. What else can he say? That he was intrigued by him? Wanted to get to know him better?</p><p>"I have a good feeling about you, you seem like a hard worker from the looks of your CV. I saw that you majored in business at SNU. Therefore, I want to offer you a job specific to your degree," "think of it as work experience, for the future?" he explained. </p><p><em>What an idiot. He's making my actual job easier.</em> Taeyong thought, trying his best to hide a smirk.</p><p>"Ah, I see....I appreciate it, but can I think about it for a few days?" He said with a small smile after sitting upright in the seat.</p><p>Jaehyun was slightly confounded by the others response. He'd been certain he would accept the job immediately. His company was very desired by persons wishing to intern. Regardless, he complied to the others wishes.</p><p>"Sure thing. You can call Taeil once you've made your decision. However, the sooner the better." He kept himself composed and forced a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Soon after Taeyong left the building, he headed in the direction of club Tonic to meet with the boss.</p><p>"So you're telling me that cold hearted brat sought you out and offered you a job? No less as his personal assistant?" Politician Choi snickered and clapped his hands, leaning back in his chair as he burst out with laughter. </p><p>Taeyong nodded and grinned broadly, "I don't know if he's stupid or what. But this has got to be the easiest job I've had in a while" he said. </p><p>"Well, keep your cover and use it to your advantage. Call him and tell him you accept" the boss ordered.</p><p>"Yes sir"</p><p>With that, Taeyong left and went home. Once he settled he decided to let the day almost end before calling the secretary back and informing of his decision to accept the job. </p><p>Taeil then gave him instructions to come in the next morning for additional briefing and concluded their call.</p><p>Taeyong had to remind himself not to underestimate the situation and to keep his guard up at all times. Just because it seemed easy didn't mean it would be, and he didnt know at that time that he'd been right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At home, Taeyong struggled to find decent work attire. He figured that he may need to purchase a few coloured collared shirts, as his wardrobe was mostly filled with black or white. </p><p>After he had donned his best polo, a pair of comfortable jeans and some black clarks, he went out of his apartment and rode his bike to the company. He reached at the time he was instructed and went straight up to the fifth floor. </p><p>Remembering the door the secretary had walked out of, he stood in front of it and gave it a few light knocks before he was told to come in. </p><p>"Ah, you're right on time. We love punctuality. Alright, first things first we need to get you your ID and I'll give you a quick tour of the place." Secretary Moon chimed as he got up from his desk moving to stand in front of Taeyong. </p><p>"Okay" Taeyong gave a quick nod and followed behind the secretary who took him firstly, down the hallway of the fifth floor explaining what happened on this level and where what was. </p><p>He then went to the fourth floor to the human resources department to get his company identification card. The remaining three floors were the multitude of stores that were in partnership with the company, who sold most of their products as well as some of their own merchandise. </p><p>Once Taeil finished giving Taeyong a tour, they returned to the fifth floor. He had explained some of the duties beforehand, but as things can be unpredictable he advised the other to be prepared for anything.</p><p>"If you need any help, just come and let me know" Taeil said as he stood outside the door to his office. </p><p>"Will do" Taeyong smiled briefly.</p><p>The secretary then disappeared from his sight. Taeyong thought of what he should do now. As it had been early, he decided to prepare the coffee. </p><p>He couldn't fathom the fact he'd been downgraded into an errand boy, not only for the mafia but for his target. But if this helped him to finish this job quicker and pay off his debt once and for all, he wasn't going to complain for long. </p><p>Taeyong went into the lunch room which was located down the opposite end of the hallway. He opened the cupboards searching for the things he needed. </p><p>As he put the kettle to boil, he noted a worker coming in. He bowed slightly to show respect not glancing at the other, before he continued resting on the counter, waiting for the hot water to be ready. </p><p>"Aren't you that guy from SNU?" The worker said as they approached Taeyong. Taeyong froze and then flew his head upward to stare at the person before him.</p><p>His face did not look familiar at all. Taeyong worried how much this unknown man knew about him, that they mentioned his alma mater.</p><p>"Uh...do you know me?" He asked, as he took in the mans features. He was fairly of the same height as Taeyong, with a straight nose, sharp chin and wide smile.</p><p>"Not exactly.." the man apparently shy, rubbed his neck.</p><p>"Then?" Taeyong arched his eyebrow at him.</p><p>"We took the same economics class in freshman year. You may not remember me but we sat next to each other" the other stated.</p><p>Taeyongs lips pressed into a thin line. Was he being challenged by the heavens? Why was everything going so haphazardly with this job?</p><p>"Ah, I see..." he said trying not to sound agitated. </p><p>"Do you work here now?"</p><p>Taeyong nodded firmly and heard the kettle go off. He turned to lift it in hopes to use this as a chance to escape this unwanted episode. </p><p>"Cool! We're co-workers now then, my name is Yuta by the way, and yours?" The Japanese looking man extended his name tag to show the other.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, so he doesn't know my real name...</em>
</p><p>Although Taeyong completed his degree as Lee Tai after joining the mafia, there was still some part of his schooling he did as Taeyong which he had to get transferred after the change. He'd hoped no one would have remembered that, other than the staff in the admissions office at the time. </p><p>Taeyong released a silent exhale as he turned around. He held up his own name tag which hung around his neck.</p><p>"I'm Tai" he said with a slight smile.</p><p>"Oh what a cool name! I remember you were so smart in that class, of course you'd get a job here." The younger started, "If it wasn't for my uncle being a business partner, I probably wouldn't have made it in the sales team" Yuta then let out a chuckle.</p><p>Taeyong softly snickered at the other. He found the man amusing, to say the least. As he continued to pour the piping hot liquid into the mug he then stirred it and placed a saucer on top to keep the steam inside.</p><p>"Well then, I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Yuta."</p><p>"Oh, alright, see you around then!" Yuta chirped and then started to move as he remembered what he came for. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong walked with the mug in hand and approached the door of the CEOs office. He knocked and then entered when told. He noted Jaehyun in a white collared shirt and powder blue tie, his grey jacket hung at the back of his chair.</p><p>"Taeil do you have the documents for the meeting later ready?"</p><p>"Here's your coffee, sir" Taeyong said as he placed it on the table gently.</p><p>"Oh, it's you Tai..." Jaehyun said while staring at the older slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"Yes, would you like something specific for lunch today?" </p><p>"No, I can eat anything." He smiled, exposing his dimples.</p><p>Taeyong felt an uncomfortable hitch in his throat, somehow he felt they weren't talking about food, "okay, if that's all, I'll leave now" and he quickly left the office.</p><p>Jaehyun grabbed the mugs handle and removed the saucer. He drank the smooth beverage, feeling a much needed surge of energy traveling through his body. He then resumed reviewing the papers on his desk.</p><p>Taeyong sat on the lounge seats in a corner of the hallway and thought of how he would go about his snooping. He decided the quicker he acted, the better. He needed an excuse to raid the office, first and foremost. </p><p>As lunch time was nearing, he decided to ride to the nearest cafe to order the meals. He ordered a ham and cheese panini with a small salad for Jaehyun and a chicken club for himself with two iced americanos.</p><p>Taeil advised him that Jaehyun mostly preferred American styled meals as he had grown accustomed to them, when he lived in America. Taeyong didn't mind since he wasn't a picky eater to begin with, unless it came to his desserts. </p><p>After he paid for the food, he hopped on his bike and rode back to the company and up to the top floor. He then headed straight to Jaehyuns office entering after a short pause.</p><p>"Sir, I brought your lunch." He stated holding up the items in his hand.</p><p>Jaehyun smiled and cleared some things from his desk for Taeyong to set them down. As Taeyong was setting the iced americanos down he bounced it over causing the lid to come off. The liquid splashed forward on to the edge of the desk, Jaehyuns lap and dripped on to the floor.</p><p>"Oh shit, my ba-... Oh gosh, I mean I'm so sorry" Taeyong said as he fished for the napkins in the bag and hurried over to wipe the spilled liquid off the floor. He then spotted a patch on Jaehyuns pants and began to dab it with the napkins, rubbing furiously in hopes it would miraculously vanish. </p><p>Jaehyuns eyes widened at the actions of the other as he was rubbing too close to his inner thigh. He immediately stood up. "What the hell are you doing?" he bellowed, his voice raising an octave. </p><p>"Trying to get the stain out" Taeyong said blankly.</p><p>Jaehyun felt flustered at Taeyongs blunt response and stormed out of the room in the direction of the restroom.</p><p>Taeyong not letting a single second go to waste, rummaged through the piles of documents on the desk searching for as much information he could grasp. He skimmed each document hoping to find something.</p><p>Then he searched the top drawers, finding them locked. A photo frame on the desk caught his attention. It showed a young boy smiling brightly next to an older woman who crouched next to him. Taeyong deduced that it mustve been Jaehyun with his mother, but there was no picture of his father. </p><p>Brushing off his wandering thoughts, he stooped down to find a wider drawer at the bottom of the desk. When he pulled it, it revealed a safe with a keypad lock.</p><p>He'd need to figure out the combination, he thought. But as he was pressed for time, he could only search for other things. </p><p>Just then a soft knock came on the door causing him to still. Taeil emerged and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Taeyong being alone in the office.</p><p>"What happened? Where's Mr. Jung?"</p><p>"I-I accidentally spilled the coffee and ruined his pants. I think he went to the restroom to clean up" Taeyong tried not to give himself away. He slowly pushed the drawer back in with his shin as he wiped the desk pretending to be cleaning.</p><p>"Oh, okay... what are you doing now?"</p><p>"I was trying to clean up the spill and rearrange the things" taeyong replied standing still.</p><p>"I see, Mr. Jung doesn't like his stuff being touched, so quickly clean up the mess and go have your lunch" Taeil said before he turned around to exit the office.</p><p>He did as he was told and cursed under his breath. What terrible timing. He left his drink for Jaehyun and took his sandwich out of the food bag. Before leaving he momentarily eyed the drawer that held the safe and went out through the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Making his way to the lunch room he saw Yuta sitting with his bento box, munching the food. Yuta called to him and told him to sit when he noted the other trying to turn away. The older sighed and approached the high table, the only table in that lunch room, and sat directly in front of the other male.</p><p>Yuta smiled as he chewed his food "I thought you were gonna run away" he laughed after he swallowed.</p><p>"I was..." taeyong jokingly replied.</p><p>Yuta then faked a frown and held his chopsticks up to grab another rolled egg from his lunch box. Taeyong then unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite.</p><p>"Is that all you're eating for lunch?" Yuta questioned which Taeyong nodded.</p><p>"Would you like some of mine?"</p><p>"No that's fine" Taeyong gave a small smile and continued to eat his sandwich. </p><p>Jaehyun had came from the restroom after successfully drying the stain. He was thankful that his pants was dark enough to hide the coffee colour but it would obviously need to be dry cleaned afterwards.</p><p>As he was walking past the lunch room he saw Taeyong sitting at the table but he caught eye of someone who sat in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>Did he already make a friend?</em>
</p><p>He was about to walk back to his office when he heard indistinct chatter followed by a low chuckle from the room. Jaehyun then turned around to enter the lunch room.</p><p>"Tai, I need you in my office, please" Jaehyun said and walked off not waiting for the others reaction. </p><p>Taeyong nearly jumped from his seat when he heard Jaehyuns voice come out of nowhere. He turned around and saw no one and figured the other must have walked off to his office already.</p><p>He finished the last bite of his sandwich before departing the lunch room, bidding Yuta goodbye. He made his way to the office door and deeply inhaled before knocking.</p><p>"Come in" Jaehyuns voice echoed from behind the door.</p><p>Taeyong felt a slight chill on his skin as he entered the office. He saw Jaehyun was typing on his laptop.</p><p>"Yes sir, you needed me?"</p><p>"Please photocopy these documents for the meeting and also I'll need this suit sent later for dry cleaning" Jaehyun said looking up and stretched his hand out with the papers.</p><p>"Yes, of course. Sorry again" taeyong said as he reached for the papers.</p><p>"By the way, how do you know Nakamoto?" Jaehyun asked while he glanced at his laptop screen.</p><p>"Nakamoto..? Oh, Yuta? He went to SNU with me."</p><p>"Oh...that must be nice meeting an old friend"</p><p>"Yeah... well I'll get these documents to you shortly" taeyong replied coyly and went to do what he was asked.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, how much more of this subduing do I need to do?</em>
</p><p>They attended the meeting and the day eventually came to an end. Taeyong hadn't found anything groundbreaking to report to the boss and was internally frustrated. He wondered what things were inside the safe and had added it to his list of priorities. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed and Taeyong was called by Taeil reminding him to drop off the dry cleaning and grab breakfast for Jaehyun. </p><p>Being the weekend, it was known that Jaehyun wouldn't be leaving his house unless for an emergency and with their new product launch coming up this week it was a given he wouldn't even budge except to use the restroom as emphasized by the secretary. </p><p>Taeyong collected the dry cleaning and folded it careful in the compartment under his motorcycle seat. He then went to the nearest restaurant to Jaehyuns place and got the breakfast that Taeil suggested. </p><p>He made his way to the CEOs house. Once he arrived he parked in the underground carpark and retrieved the goods and chattels from his motorcycles compartment and headed straight to the front door of the building. </p><p>When Taeyong got inside he saw the elevator on the left and pressed the button to go up. He rode it to the top floor where the penthouses were located. Next he scrolled through his phone to find the text Taeil had sent him earlier with the door number and passcode. </p><p>Eventually he found the door and entered the code into the doors lock keypad which beeped and clicked. Inside he glanced around appreciating the furniture which were monochromatic and of similar fashion to the ones in Jaehyuns office. </p><p>There were lots of glass fixtures and a large window in front of the couch. A few paintings which looked like they belonged in a gallery were hung on each wall he could see. The kitchen was adjacent to the living area with a marble countertop and swivel stools. </p><p>
  <em>He's rich, alright. </em>
</p><p>Taeyong waddled over to the couch to place the things which were occupying his hands. He laid the garment bag across the couch and placed his helmet down on the cushion. He then went over to the kitchen island to rest the bag with food down on it.</p><p>Just when he was about to get his helmet from the couch he heard steps approaching. He turned towards the sound and saw Jaehyun, his face slightly paled at the sight.</p><p>Jaehyun had been rubbing his eyes as he walked down the stairs, he was solely in his boxer shorts and had assumed he was alone. As he'd walked the stairs multiple times, he kept his eyes shut from the tiresome feeling and made his way down without a stumble. </p><p>Taeyong watched as the younger then scratched his head while he yawned causing his eyes to shut tightly and as Jaehyun was about to turn to the kitchen he opened his eyes and saw a stunned look on Taeyongs face.</p><p>"T-Tai? How are you here? H-How'd you get in?" </p><p>The olders eyes immediately darted up to the level of the others. "Uh... Secretary Moon called me and asked me to bring you some things... He also gave me the door code..." his voice trailed off.</p><p>Jaehyun nodded slightly. He then realized what he had been wearing, "I'll be right back..." he said as he turned to rush back up the stairs.</p><p>Taeyong could appreciate that Jaehyun was well built, his muscular torso was the complete opposite of his. Also, Jaehyuns hair was unstyled and his bangs nearly covered his eyes, Taeyong thought it made him look more like a normal person and not a coldhearted CEO.</p><p>Minutes later, Jaehyun returned with a white long sleeved shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms. He then took a seat at the kitchen island and pulled the food bag towards him.</p><p>"Thanks for the food" he said turning around to see Taeyong seated and checking his phone.</p><p>Taeyong looked up from his phone at the younger, "Sure, no problem. Mr. Moon said that you may want dinner as well, what do you want to eat?" </p><p>Jaehyun started eating his breakfast burrito as he thought of what to reply with. </p><p>At that point, a loud clang could be heard and rain started to pour outside. Both men gazed through the large window to see the water cascading along the walls of the building.</p><p>"Looks like that'll have to wait" Jaehyun chuckled.</p><p>Taeyongs mouth fell agape at the sudden downpour and the mere fact he was stuck in this place, and for how long? </p><p>A flash of lightning followed by the rumbling of thunder was heard and it was clear this was no weather to be riding in. Taeyong had no choice but to stay put.</p><p>"Can you cook?" Jaehyun asked, catching Taeyong off guard, as he finished eating his breakfast and turned the stool to face Taeyong. </p><p>"Somewhat, are there things to cook here?" </p><p>The younger shrugged his shoulders which caused Taeyong to get up from his seat.</p><p>He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to assess what was inside. And then checked the pantry nearby. </p><p>"There's a few things for spaghetti at least" he commented and turned towards the younger, who had been staring at him. </p><p>"I-Is that alright?" Taeyong asked when Jaehyun didn't speak, he was starting to feel self-conscious.</p><p>"Yes, that's fine. Well, make yourself at home, I'll get to work" Jaehyun gave a bright smile.</p><p>He then got off the stool and walked to the couch. Pulling out a briefcase which had been leaning on the side of it, he took out documents and spread them across the coffee table.</p><p>Taeyong looked at his watch, it was only 11am. He stared outside the window once more and wondered how long the rain would last. </p><p>Deciding to sit on the further end of the couch, he took out his phone to play a game, not wanting to disturb the other by asking if he could turn the television on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two and a half hours passed and the rain did not die down, Taeyong was beginning to get bored, his phone was also starting to die at the continuous use. </p><p>He made up his mind to start cooking dinner and went to the kitchen to start boiling the water. </p><p>Jaehyun had been too focused on the work at hand to notice the absence of the other. He stretched when he began to feel cramped for sitting in the same position for too long. That's when he noticed Taeyong in the kitchen with his back facing him. Jaehyun smiled briefly at the sight before resuming his work. </p><p>Taeyong drained the pasta in the colander and rinsed the pot he was about to use to stir it all. After that, he opened the can of spaghetti sauce.</p><p>Once everything was done, he tasted the sauce and was satisfied, putting the lid on for it to simmer. Cooking was one of Taeyongs past times, he used to help his grandma with their meals and sometimes had to cook their dinner when she was out trying to sell her trinkets or too ill.</p><p>Jaehyun could smell the sweet but tangy flavour as it danced through the air. He gazed over at the older to see him washing the dishes. The sight was very foreign, he'd never had another person in his kitchen before nor someone who made him dinner, in a long time. </p><p>As soon as the meal had been prepared, Taeyong dished it onto some plates he'd found in the cupboard and set them down on the kitchen island. He took another glance at the time and saw it had been 4pm already and the rain still had not stilled, but it was slightly less violent. </p><p>"Sir, the food is ready" he said, while taking a seat in front of a plate which Jaehyun hummed in response. Soon after, he was joined by the younger who sat beside him.</p><p>"It doesn't only smell good, it's also visually pleasing" Jaehyun said with a smile and picked up his fork to twirl the noodles. He took a bite and his face lit up. "Wow, five stars!"</p><p>"I appreciate it, but you're exaggerating" the older grinned as he ate his portion.</p><p>"No, I'm not even kidding. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a really long time...."</p><p>"Why's that?" Taeyong turned his head to him.</p><p>"I don't visit home much..." the youngers voice softened and Taeyong could sense a pained tone behind it, not wanting to question further.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate. The showering of rain was all that could be heard in the four walls of the penthouse. </p><p>"So, why do you work so many temporary jobs?" Jaehyun asked which almost startled the older.</p><p>"I gotta make money somehow" he replied coolly. </p><p>"What about you, why don't you work for your fathers company? I think I saw that his company is one of those well off ones"</p><p>Jaehyun stiffened at the mention of his father, unsure of what to say. He sighed heavily, "he has a set plan for me and I didn't want to follow it" he said simply.</p><p>"Oh, I see..."</p><p>He continued, "he didn't want to accept that his only heir was gay.." Jaehyun felt the need to share, after all, Taeyong would've found out at some point.</p><p>
  <em>He's gay? He doesn't look it..</em>
</p><p>Taeyong felt a little uncomfortable with the new information. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you" he smiled sensing the others uneasiness.</p><p>Taeyong chuckled slightly trying to lighten the mood and continued to eat.</p><p>"So what about you, any relationships?" Jaehyun asked.</p><p>"Uh... I've only had one relationship in high school. But it ended quickly after the girl said I was too poor for her." Taeyong grinned as he remembered the scene. </p><p>"What a bitch, I'm sure she'd regret it now" and they both laughed together and continued their meals in comfortable silence. </p><p>After they finished eating, Jaehyun settled back on the couch to finish reading the documents on the table. Taeyong shortly joined him after he had washed the dishes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong awoke feeling a warmth swarming his body, he opened his eyes taking in the sunset view through the window. He quickly glanced at his watch and saw it had already been 6pm. He had no idea how and when he fell asleep and noted a blanket had been thrown over him.</p><p>Getting up, he figured it was time to head home as the rain had finally stopped. He immediately caught sight of the younger who sat on the floor and had his head on his outstretched arm on the coffee table asleep. Taking the blanket that had just been over him he placed it over the other before taking his helmet and exiting the place.</p><p>As soon as he got to the carpark he hopped on his bike and rode back to his apartment. Inside, he opened his laptop and began making note of the information he had on the CEO so far.</p><p>Suddenly, the thought of their small chat on family replayed in his mind. He felt compelled to call his grandma to check how she was doing, and so he did.</p><p>"Taeyong-ah, have you been eating properly?" His grandma asked on the other line.</p><p>"Yes grandma, don't worry about me. How about you? Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yes I'm fine, just these old aches every now and then."</p><p>Taeyong proceeded to question his grandma of her health, making sure she spend the money he sent on medication she needed. He also reminded her not to strain herself.</p><p>As he hung up he heard a knock coming from his front door. He got up to answer it, trying to recall if he'd ordered takeout. </p><p>When the door was opened, Taeyong was met by a drenched Hyunjin supporting Sicheng by the shoulder, who was equally soaked and appeared to be bruised and bleeding.</p><p>"Hyunjin? What the hell happened???" Taeyong exclaimed as he moved his eyes from one to the other.</p><p>With a swift move Taeyong stepped back when Hyunjin brought himself and Sicheng into the apartment. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin brought Sicheng over to the couch and sat him down. Sicheng laid back against the cushion and groaned in pain as he held his side.</p><p>"Hyunjin? What happened to winwin??" Taeyong questioned the younger frantically. </p><p>Hyunjin let out a sigh, "Not sure. He was beaten up. He probably decided to leave the gang." He said.</p><p>Taeyong recalled that a member of the gang can only leave if they are beaten out of the oath or are killed. Once being beaten you'd be let go if you pose no threat to the gang.</p><p>He was shocked. He had never heard of how Sicheng joined the gang to begin with but he had been there long before he was. All Taeyong knew was that the boy had some difficulties with his family back in China. For him to decide to leave, and not having anywhere to go, made Taeyong worry.</p><p>Taeyong hurriedly went to fetch his first aid kit. When he returned he opened it and took out the antiseptic and some cotton balls. </p><p>Sicheng was lying his head on the back of the couch with his eyes shut. He let out a few groans now and then which were signs he was still conscious. </p><p>"Hyunjin help me hold him" he said as he dabbed the cotton balls with the solution. Hyunjin did as he was told and Taeyong went closer to the younger boy. </p><p>"Hey this might sting a bit" he said to the boy and then began to clean the wounds on his body which caused the other to writhe in pain. </p><p>After Taeyong was finished taking care of Sichengs wounds he helped Hyunjin lay him across the couch so he could rest. </p><p>Hyunjin left afterwards not being able to tell Taeyong much, all he said was that he found Sicheng at the back of the club in the rain beaten up and took him here. The only words Sicheng spoke to him were to "take him to Tai" and that "he's free" before he broke out in a brief chortle and passed out.</p><p>Taeyong brought his blanket and pillow into the living room and slept on the floor next to Sicheng.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days after, Taeyong had taken leave from the personal assistant job to nurture his friend back to health. Once Sicheng was able to speak he asked the other why he made the decision to leave. The Chinese boy simply said, "I wanted a normal life too, like you" which made Taeyong feel guilty, for being the cause of his current condition. </p><p>Taeyong was currently cooking some soup for the younger to have, he poured it into a bowl and set it on a tray then went to the living room and set it down on the coffee table.</p><p>"Here Sicheng, have some" he said as he brought the spoon near to the boys mouth. Sicheng took it without hesitation, "Thanks Tae" he gave a small smile after he gulped it down.</p><p>Sicheng could only refer to Taeyong by his real name when they were alone, he had found out when Taeyong had just joined and had suggested the name Tai as an alias, which was Chinese for Tae. That's when he told Taeyong to call him Sicheng instead of Winwin, who few of the members of the gang knew him by, to be even. He was the only friend Taeyong could rely on, and losing him would be as hard as losing his grandma. </p><p>Taeyong was glad that the boy appeared to be doing better and had regained his appetite. Taeyong continued to spoonfeed him three more times until Sicheng insisted he could do it himself, as he was beginning to feel embarrassed. </p><p>Taeyong went back into the kitchen to clean the dishes since he just couldn't afford for mess to pile up. He then felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He turned off the pipe and began wiping his hands off before he took it out.</p><p>When he looked at the screen he saw it had been from J Enterprise and answered it.</p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>"Tai, where have you been?" The familiar voice questioned. </p><p>"Mister.... Jung?" Taeyong questioned curiously. </p><p>"Yes, who else. Now answer me"</p><p>"I...I.. haven't been feeling well" he said then faking a cough.</p><p>"I know you're not sick. Find yourself at work tomorrow or you'll be replaced." Jaehyun replied and hung up.</p><p>Taeyong rolled his eyes. He wanted to say he didn't care, because in reality he wasn't even doing this job for real. But he didn't want to blow the only chance he had, he had basically been led into the lions den and couldn't afford for the opportunity to go to waste.</p><p>Jaehyun knew he could never fire Taeyong, he just needed to sound threatening. Deep down he was beginning to miss the sight of the older and wanted an excuse to see him again. </p><p>Being shaken from his thoughts, Sicheng came into the kitchen with the empty bowl, "Tae, is everything alright?" </p><p>"Uhh.... yeah, it's just I somehow feel like I actually have a real job." He chuckled as he took the bowl from the others hands. </p><p>Taeyong then began to lather the sponge and continued washing.</p><p>"Taeyong?" Sicheng said, his voice gentle.</p><p>"Hmmm?" Taeyong turned around for a brief second to stare at the younger.</p><p>"N-Nothing, forget it. Just...thanks for letting me stay here." </p><p>Taeyong arched his eyebrow at the other, confused by his behaviour. He then grabbed the other and held him in a headlock and they laughed for a while.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morning came the next day and Taeyong got ready for <em>work</em>. He wore one of his new shirts and paired it with some comfortable black pants and ankle high boots. He made breakfast and ate with Sicheng and told him not to answer the door for anyone before he left.</p><p>As soon as he got to the company building he parked and went to the lobby. He noticed people standing around in a crowd. </p><p>Taeyong walked closer to the crowd to get a look on what was happening. Just then, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Without a second thought he elbowed the person and turned around to see Yuta hunched over and wheezing. </p><p>"Oh shit, are you okay?" Taeyong rushed to help him stand.</p><p>"Wow Tai.....you...you've got killer reflexes, are you some sorta secret agent or what?!" </p><p>"Yes, how'd you know?" Taeyong quipped and laughed afterwards. </p><p>Yuta started to laugh awkwardly and grimaced when he realized it hurt to move. </p><p>"Sorry man, you should've just called my name." The older smiled apologetically.</p><p>"Yeah, next time I'll make sure to stand one foot away from you and try not to sneak up on you again." The other said as he regained his posture. Taeyong gave a smug look. </p><p>"Anyways, I was trying to tell you that we have a celebrity in our midst" the Japanese man chirped as he pointed to the crowd.</p><p>"A celebrity? Who?" Taeyong looked at him surprised and slightly inched closer and tip toed over the crowd to get a better look but it was futile.</p><p>"Better yet, a public figure" </p><p>As soon as he heard Yutas statement, he saw the person who was the cause of the commotion emerge and walk towards the elevator. Taeyong watched the figure enter the lift, he could barely make out the person from the distance he'd been at but he felt a sense of familiarity to their silhouette. </p><p>"Hey Tai, whats wrong?"</p><p>He didn't register Yutas question and rushed to the elevator to catch a glimpse. Just when the doors were almost sealed he saw the man staring back at him with a wicked smile, a smile he'd seen before which belonged to none other than Politician Choi.</p><p>
  <em>Why's he here? Did something happen?</em>
</p><p>Taeyong questioned as he rode the elevator which seemed to take longer than usual to reach the fifth floor. He had quickly pressed the button to follow behind but the elevator took its sweet time to descend and was also feeling extremely slow to reach his destination. </p><p>As soon as it chimed, Taeyong sped out of the lift and went in the direction of Jaehyuns office. Before he could reach the door to knock, he was stopped by Taeil. </p><p>"Oh hello Mr. Lee, are you feeling better now?"</p><p>"H-huh?" Taeyong pried his eyes off the door to stare at the man in front of him "Oh, yeah I'm fine.."</p><p>"That's excellent news, by the way, we have an important client right now and Mr. Jung asked not to be disturbed" the elder stated.</p><p>"Important client? Do you know for what?"</p><p>"Yes, Politician Choi, and as for what it's not certain right now" The secretary said before he dismissed the other and went on his way.</p><p>Taeyong sat on the lounge chairs anxiously waiting for the door to open. He's never had the boss come in on a job before and wondered what ideas were in his head and what could be so important to warrant a visit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun sat across from the politician as he offered him the tea cup that had been prepared. </p><p>"I've seen you many times on television. It's an honour to meet you in person, Sir." Jaehyun smiled and extended his hand, which Choi reciprocated.</p><p>"Oh please, the pleasure is mine to have such an astounding young man as yourself in my presence" the official declared with great enthusiasm. </p><p>Jaehyun let out a soft chuckle, "So what brings you to my company, Sir?" He asked after he took a sip of the tea.</p><p>"I've caught word of your company's newest business venture and would like to show my support"</p><p>"Wow, a small company such as mine, you've done your research well. Why would you partner with such a rookie such as myself?" Jaehyun displayed a lopsided grin.</p><p>He was certain the official wouldn't have came just to show support. He also felt a bad vibe from the man. There had been rumours that the Politician was involved with many black market companies and was very corrupted. Although those rumours existed there had been no proof and the citizens who elected him brushed it off as hearsay. </p><p>Being influential made him powerful, he could even control the evidence by the connections he held in the constabulary. Whistleblowers could even have been bribed or silenced by threats. All in all, this man was too mysterious to associate with. </p><p>"I see potential in your future growth. The economy is booming and we need more go getters like yourself in this country" the politician oozed. </p><p>Jaehyun thought he was meddlesome and complete trouble. Maybe those tricks would work on others but he wasn't buying into this ersatz charm. He thought before speaking, trying his best to hold his tongue.</p><p>"Thank you for your kind words, I'll think deeply and consider your generous offer seriously." He said giving a forced smile.</p><p>The two men shook hands once again and Jaheyun saw him out to the door where Taeil stood by to escort the Politician to his car. </p><p>Jaehyun then sat at his desk and searched the internet for a particular piece of information. Once he found what he'd been looking for, he dialed a number.</p><p>"Hello, is this Private Inspector Kim Doyoung?"</p><p>Taeyong watched as the person he wanted to see came out of the room. As he was accompanied by Secretary Moon, Taeyong thought it'd be best not to approach him. Instead he would wait until later to find out the reason behind the unannounced trip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
After Taeyong left the company for the day he dropped by the club for some answers. He went to the back room and knocked on the door he frequently dropped by.</p><p>When told to enter he questioned the boss on his intentions. "Why'd you stop by the CEOs office today?"</p><p>"Tai, Tai, Tai, remember to always be prepared for the unknown." The boss chuckled.</p><p>"If I hadn't been good at controlling my facial expressions, I would've been found out" </p><p>"I don't need weak people around me, Tai. My reason to stop by shouldn't affect the job. And I shouldn't need to inform you prior to."</p><p>"You need me more than I need you right now. Don't try to belittle or threaten me" Taeyong snapped, his voice filled with annoyance.</p><p>The official started to laugh uncontrollably and clapped, "Yes! that's the fire I fell in love with. And you're absolutely right, which is why I didn't blow your cover. I merely had a chat about that Jeju project you mentioned earlier."</p><p>Taeyong hissed at him, "Did it get anywhere? I haven't found anything on it yet. I however saw a safe which could be where he's hiding the information"</p><p>"Progress, Tai. Times-a-ticking" Politician Choi said as he tapped on his watch. </p><p>After a few more words, Taeyong left and headed home. He desperately needed to get rid of this job, it's never took him so long to get information before and he suddenly felt very weak.</p><p>Renewed with determination, at all costs, he had to find out what was in that safe or something more important that could be of use.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. SEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun stared absentmindedly at the screen before him. He had been reviewing marketing proposals for his company's new product set to launch soon. He shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, in effort to relieve the tension in his eyes. </p><p>Looking over to the clock which hung on the wall, he saw that it had nearly been closing time. It read, 4 pm. He hadn't anticipated him being here so late again and he let out a heavy sigh. As he was about to resume his work,  his phone started to ring. He glanced at the screen and didnt recognize the number but picked it up anyway.</p><p>"Hello, Jaehyun speaking?" He said with a hint of politeness.</p><p>"Yo dudeee, it's me, John!"</p><p>"John? As in Johnny Seo?"</p><p>"The one and only" the person on the other line snickered. </p><p>Jaehyun met Johnny in America when he attended university, they were the same major and were very close friends. He was the only person he could relate to as there weren't many Koreans in the University he attended. </p><p>When Johnny first saw him and spoke in Korean he was shocked and they've been friends since. However, when Jaehyun had decided to return to Korea they hardly stayed in contact as they had been equally busy focusing on their careers. </p><p>Due to Jaehyuns cold and aloof demeanor he had never been able to make any other friends when he returned, he also didn't have the time. He had business partners but not people he could hang out with and be himself. Luckily for him, he gave Johnny his contact details before leaving in any case the other returned back to Korea.</p><p>"Woah, are you back in Korea??"</p><p>"Yeah, I moved back, just arrived at the airport"</p><p>"And the first person you called was me? I'm so touched" Jaehyun said with a sweet tune in his voice.</p><p>"Hell no, I called for a cab first, then my mom, then you"</p><p>"Ouch. Anyway man, we gotta hang later" he gave a light chuckle.</p><p>"Definitely Jae, I'll send you my hotel address, come and pick me up!"</p><p>"Alright, I'll come for you in an hour or so" Jaehyun said before they both hung up.</p><p>He quickly finished what he could beforehand. Jaehyun decided to go home after work and change into casual styled clothing. Once he had completed his quota, he left his office with the thought of going home in mind. Then he headed over to the hotel to pick up his friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Taeyong glanced at the watch and saw he'd stayed a little pass the usual time. He hadn't been called in for a while and wondered if Jaehyun had fallen asleep again in the office and he'd have to get him home or worse, stay overtime.</p><p>He went to the door of the office and gave a few light knocks, loud enough to be heard but not to startle the other if he had been asleep. </p><p>"Mr. Jung?" He called cautiously from behind the door. </p><p>He heard no answer. He then tried the knob and found the office had been unlocked, he slowly opened the door pushing it inwards and peeping to see if he had been intruding. </p><p>Taking one quick glance, he saw that the room had been empty and the desk was neatly organized. Taeyong seized the opportunity and went inside, looking behind him first to make sure no one saw.</p><p>Immediately, he went towards the drawer which had been his main priority, he stooped down in front of it and began to toggle it pulling it to open. It didn't budge.</p><p>Ugh, but of course. Why would he leave it open.</p><p>He tried a few more times, even looking for something to pick the lock with, but all unsuccessful. Taeyong figured it's best he not tarry before Secretary Moon catches him or otherwise, locks the door to the office with him trapped inside.</p><p>As cautiously as he came in, he made his way back out and left the company and headed home for the evening. </p><p>When he got inside his apartment, he was greeted by Sicheng who had ordered their dinner and sat at the dining table waiting. </p><p>"Tae, can we go out instead to celebrate my freedom?" The younger beamed at him.</p><p>"Today? Now?" Taeyong questioned, standing in the hallway.</p><p>"Yesss, there's no better time like the present!"</p><p>Taeyong sighed heavily, he was mentally and physically dejected. He hadn't gotten the results he'd hoped for and was starting to become wary. Maybe he needed something to take his mind off of things for the moment, and with that he agreed to the youngers request.</p><p>"So where will we go?" He said as he went to the living room and sat on the couch, stretching across the back.</p><p>Sicheng got up from the dining table and followed him, "Hmm.. why not..... Tonic? It's the only place I really know."</p><p>"What?! Are you shitting me? No way!" Taeyong exclaimed with furrowed brows.</p><p>"Come on Tae, let's just go there. For drinks, I'm a free man now!"</p><p>"Why would you wanna go back to that shithole, after what they did to you??"</p><p>"They were only following protocol, besides they're sort of my family too. They were part of my life for a long time, I shouldn't run away.", The younger displayed a sad smile. "Please, Tae.... grant me this wish to say goodbye... I'll be fine, I promise." </p><p>Taeyong placed his face in his hands and sighed. He was beginning to feel stressed, he didn't say anything for a while until he shook his head and stared up at his friend.</p><p>"Fine, but if anything happens, we leave immediately"</p><p>"Yayyy, thanks Tae." Sicheng said as he went beside Taeyong, wrapping him in his arms and started to shake him.</p><p>Taeyong could only grin at his friend before they went to get dressed for their outing. Once dressed they went down to Taeyongs motorcycle which he retrieved his spare helmet from the compartment and handed it to Sicheng before they both hopped on the bike and drove off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Upon arriving to Tonic they entered smoothly and was making their way to the bar. However, a voice caught their attention, "Yo Tai, why's that traitor here?" Said an unnamed gang member.</p><p>The buff man walked towards the two males and stood in front of them. "We're just here for drinks, okay? We mean no harm." Taeyong said as he stood in front of Sicheng blocking him from the larger male.</p><p>"I better not see that mouse Winwin around the back" he said pointing at Sicheng. </p><p>They were beginning to catch the attention of some of the customers as they were walking by.</p><p>"What are you looking at?!" The gang member barked which caused the customers to avert their gaze and scurry. </p><p>"Of course not, as Tai said we mean no harm." Sicheng said as he walked from behind Taeyong to stand beside him. The man hissed at his remark.</p><p>Taeyong gripped Sichengs hand to hold him back.</p><p>"Let this be a lesson to you too, Tai." He said before he walked off in the opposite direction. </p><p>Taeyongs fist which he had been clenching then loosened, he turned to Sicheng. "Are you sure you wanna be here? We can go to somewhere else"</p><p>"No, please Tai, let's just stay. They have a right to be mad, but let's not let it dampen the mood." Sicheng said, holding on to Taeyongs arm who visibly sighed and gave in. </p><p>The two then proceeded towards the bar where they greeted Hyunjin and ordered two beers as they settled on the stools.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. EIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun arrived at the address his friend had sent him. He parked on the sidewalk of the grand ENA Suite Hotel, a popular VIP hotel in Seoul. He dialed the number Johnny had called him from earlier and it was answered almost instantly. </p><p>"Hey John, I'm outside" </p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll be right down" the other end of the line sounded.</p><p>Minutes later, he recognized a familiar man towering effortlessly as he strode from the hotel's entrance towards the sidewalk. Johnny peered into the windshield with scrutiny until he saw a hand waving him to come.</p><p>Once he sat into the passengers side he buckled his seatbelt. "Wow Jae, Seoul city life is treating you well" he said as he saw his best friend up close, and gave Jaehyuns bicep a quick squeeze.</p><p>Jaehyun swatted his friends hand away from him and grinned.</p><p>"You're one to talk" Jaehyun lifted his head in the direction of the hotel.</p><p>"What can I say? I'm not only handsome, I'm rich" he chuckled which made Jaehyun join in.</p><p>Jaehyun then started his car and swerved into a lane. As they came to a stop light he turned his head to Johnny.</p><p>"So, where are we headed?"</p><p>"You should be telling me!" Johnnys eyebrows raised in shock.</p><p>"Dude, you know I hardly go out."</p><p>"Tsk tsk, true. Well have no fear, your buddy is here to revive your social life"</p><p>The green light signaled and Jaehyun cruised aimlessly as they chatted, catching up.</p><p>"Hmmm... I miss the club scene here since I last visited, how about we go to a club?" Johnny said as he rubbed his chin.</p><p>Jaehyun glanced briefly over at Johnny with a small smirk. "I'm not scraping you off the floor again"</p><p>"Come on, that was one time! I actually don't drink that hard now."</p><p>"Sure..... anyway I know just the place" Jaehyun said and with a swift veer of the steering wheel he made a U-Turn in the other direction, heading to the most popular club in the city.</p><p>----</p><p>After parking his car, they both got out and approached the clubs entry. They were let in by the bouncer after he checked their IDs and they went straight for a booth.</p><p>Shortly after they seated, a server came to take their orders. "What'll it be boys?" A woman who wore skimpy clothes grinned as she chewed on her probably stale gum.</p><p>Neither of the two paid her any special attention. "Martini for me, and for my friend...." Johnny said as he stared at Jaehyun.</p><p>"White russian, please" he said while he glanced over at the dance floor.</p><p>She noted it and went off to fetch their requested beverages. It didn't take long for her to come back with a tray with their drinks on top. She carefully set them down and winked at Jaehyun before taking her leave.</p><p>"Ayeee Jung, still a heartbreaker I see" Johnny snickered as he took his olive and began to eat it.</p><p>Jaehyun rolled his eyes and brought his drink to his lips and took small gulps of the liquid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong and Sicheng both downed their own beers as Sicheng bobbed his head to the music. He was obviously enjoying this a lot more than Taeyong who was too tired to match the youngers energy.</p><p>A woman came up to Taeyongs side and tapped his shoulder causing him to turn her direction. She gave him a lustful smile "Hey, what's your name?"</p><p>He didn't answer, he just smirked at her. Watching, toying with her mind and wanting to see what she'd say next.</p><p>Momentarily taken aback, she inched closer to him, fully aware of her exposed cleavage which Taeyong blatantly stared at knowing full well that's what she wanted.</p><p>Sicheng shook his head at his friends behaviour and scowled at the girl next to him who paid him no attention since she got there.</p><p>"Can I buy you a drink?" she asked, which made Taeyong look up and pick up his beer to signal he already had one. Still not speaking, only staring. </p><p>Sicheng, having enough of this spectacle, decided to mess with the girl, "Sorry honey, he's taken" he said as he turned Taeyongs head towards him and put his arm around his shoulder.</p><p>The girl finally taking in the smaller male gave a disgusting look before turning away and leaving the two men. They both broke out in laughter, Taeyong more so than Sicheng.</p><p>"I can't believe you did that, you're gonna make me unapproachable" the older said as he playfully nudged his friend.</p><p>"You were toying with her too much, I just ended her suffering quicker." Sicheng replied, he internally triumphed, hoping that day would actually come. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Jaehyuns gaze went back to the dance floor, his eyes wandered across the room until they landed at the bar. He saw a girl walking away from two men who were comfortably close to one another. He thought nothing of it until he recognized one of them as his personal assistant. </p><p>He watched as the smaller male smiled at Taeyong while his arm was slung across his shoulder. They looked almost intimate and Jaehyuns mouth nearly flew open.</p><p>
  <em>Did he lie about his relationships?</em>
</p><p>Jaehyun couldn't help but wonder if Taeyong truly was straight after what he was witnessing. He would have wanted to question the older on it but he couldn't just waltz over there and interrupt, plus, he had no right.</p><p>"Hey Jae, what are you looking at so focused" He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, as he registered Johnnys question. </p><p>Prying his eyes away from Taeyongs form to stare at his friend "Nothing...in particular." He said while he picked his glass up and slowly sipped his drink.</p><p>"Don't tell me you already found who you wanna take home tonight, man it's supposed to be our night!" Johnny exclaimed looking hurt.</p><p>Jaehyun didn't say a word, a smug look crossing his face as he displayed a wicked smile. His friend had no idea how much he wished that could be true. He continued to down his drink until it had now finished. </p><p>When he gazed back over to the bar he noticed the person he was looking for was gone. "Hey, I gotta piss" Johnny said, causing him to contort his face in disgust. </p><p>"TMI, dude!! Just go!" </p><p>And his friend laughed as he scooted his way out from the booth and in the direction of the restroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Taeyong fastened his belt and had his head down securing his fly. </p><p>Before he could exit the restroom someone bumped into him. He flung his head up with an accusatory gaze, "What the fu-" he began but was unable to finish when he recognized the person before him.</p><p>"Taeyong? Thats you right?"</p><p>Taeyong face visibly paled. He glanced around making certain no one was nearby to hear the man. Thankfully, there was no one in sight.</p><p>He wanted to say that they had the wrong person but there was no getting out of it, he knew them and they obviously knew him. "Y-yes?" He stuttered with a small smile, he felt sweat forming at his temples.</p><p>"Wow, I knew it! You haven't changed since high school. It's Johnny, do you remember me?" </p><p>Taeyong nodded abruptly staring at the taller male. He hoped something would save him from this situation. Just as Johnny was opening his mouth to question him further Taeyong felt his phone vibrate. </p><p>Quickly, he retrieved it from his pocket thanking God that the call was his ticket to leave. </p><p>He waved the phone slightly to the taller before answering it. Johnny nodded and was waved off by Taeyong who immediately stepped outside taking the call.</p><p>Taeyongs feet moved on their own as they went in the direction of the bar. </p><p>"Mm... Winwin?" affrighted he did not use Sichengs name taking extra caution. </p><p>"Are you alright? You've been gone a while" Sicheng shouted over the blaring sound of the music.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm almost there" he replied before he hung up the call not long after reaching the bar.</p><p>"Hey, we gotta go right now. Someone that "knows me" is here" </p><p>Sicheng looked at him in shock as he got up from the stool, Taeyong paid for both of their drinks before they made their way to the exit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun had ordered his second drink, he would glance over towards the bar every now and then hoping to see the older return, he'd been gone quite a while and he thought he had left for the night.</p><p>Just then Jaehyun noticed Taeyong returning to the bar to whisper something in the other males ear, he then saw that he had left in what appeared to be a hurry with the smaller male.</p><p>He wondered why they'd leave together and why the other appeared to be in such a rush. He drank his drink wondering what was taking his friend so long to return also.</p><p>Johnny returned to the booth, plopping down in his seat. He took his glass and drank whatever was left. </p><p>"Hey, I nearly thought you found someone to hook up with and forgot about me" Jaehyun laughed.</p><p>"Nah, I ran into a childhood friend"</p><p>"Oh?" Jaehyun raised his eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Yeah, they were acting a bit strange. I guess it's been too long." Johnny said as he shrugged. </p><p>Jaehyun and he continued drinking for a while before they retired for the night calling a designated driver to take them home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. NINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>A few days has passed by and Sicheng had fully recovered so he went back to his own apartment and as for Taeyong, he went back to work. Taeyong still hadn't gotten the chance to access the safe. He was never alone in the room after that day. It was more like, the younger would never let him leave his side. </p><p>Jaehyun would call him minutes apart to top up his coffee, by now on his fifth cup and when he had noticed his heart beating strangely he realized he had drank too much so instead he would send Taeyong to photocopy single sheets of paper, one-by-one.</p><p>Taeyong was beginning to reach his wits end with this erratic behaviour. Secretary Moon did advise him to expect the unexpected but this was getting to be too much and too unexpected. It almost felt like a punishment. </p><p>He sat down on the lounge chairs trying to rest his now sore muscles, he rubbed his knees and tried to steady his breathing. If he was called in again once more for a stupid errand he felt he would explode and punch the CEO in the face. </p><p>His phone vibrated at his hip. Taeyong sighed heavily before he took it out to read the message he received. </p><p>&lt;<strong>  J. Jaehyun             X</strong>   |</p><p>Tai, office, now. <strong><em>10:32am</em></strong></p><p>Without urgency in his movements, he got up from his seat and walked to the CEOs office. He practically had to drag himself there from the exhaustion. Before he entered he took a huge inhale and composed himself.</p><p>Once he was inside, he plastered a smile, "Yes sir, you need something?" he mustered without a hint of annoyance evident. He interally patted himself on the back.</p><p>"Ah, yes, please scan these flight itinerary and you may head home to pack" the younger handed the papers to him.</p><p>Taeyong looked at him questionably and took the papers. "Pack?" When he glanced at them he noted two plane tickets, one for Jaehyun and one for him with the destination of Jeju island. </p><p>The CEO looked at him and smiled, "Yes, we're going on a business trip for one day" </p><p>Taeyongs eyebrows flew into an arch,"Business trip? So suddenly?" </p><p>And the moment he said that he recalled Taeils voice dancing around in his ears as if from a cartoon. Expect the unexpected. </p><p>"Yes, something came up so we have to go to check it out. Just pack a days worth of clothing. Send me your address, I'll pick you up in an hour" Jaehyun simply said with a slight smile. </p><p>"O..Okay, sure..." Taeyong then turned around and made his way out as slowly as he came. </p><p>Suddenly as if hit by a brilliant idea he realized that he might actually find out some information on this trip after all. He then went to scan the documents and gave them to Jaehyun before he went home to pack. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Around midday he was picked up from his apartment complex. He made sure to stand outside not risking his actual door number being known. He was surprised to see Jaehyun driving his own car, an r8 the colour of blue which appeared to be in spic and span shape, almost as if it was hardly driven.</p><p>Once he sat in the passengers seat, he buckled his seatbelt and they set off towards the airport.</p><p>After Jaehyun parked, he got out and went to the trunk to fetch a small leather carry on suitcase, whereas Taeyong already had his small knapsack on his person and exited the vehicle.</p><p>They went to check in and passed through the security checkpoint with a breeze as there was no documentation to be scanned. </p><p>Since Taeyong had never left the country he was glad the destination was to another place in Korea, had it not been, he would've been in a predicament. He made a mental note to get a passport as soon as he returned for any future "unexpected events". </p><p><em>Future? Of course if I have to travel alone somewhere far. Not future with him, of course not, I'll be finished this job in less than a month.</em> He quickly said to himself as if trying to explain his choice of words.</p><p>Jaehyun watched as the older was in a state of concentration as they waited to board their flight. He could only grin at the strange expressions on his face, until he was asked to give his ticket by the clerk and proceeded to board the plane.</p><p>------</p><p>It only took a little over an hour to reach Jejus airport and they walked out smoothly as they had no luggage to collect. Once outside, Jaehyun spotted the driver with a placard holding his name who would take them to their accommodation. </p><p>Upon arriving they went to their separate rooms and left their luggage before going to congregate in the hotel lobby. </p><p>As they walked out of the elevator towards the lobby, the CEO turned towards the other, "We'll eat first and then the client will send someone to pick us up to go to the construction site" Jaehyun explained.</p><p>Taeyong nodded as they walked to the dining areas. Taeyong took a seat at a two seater table, Jaehyun followed suit. They ordered their foods after a quick glance of the menu and ate them as soon as they were brought.</p><p>Afterwards, they were picked up by the driver that was sent and made their way over to the construction site.</p><p>As the car drove nearby a busy freeway it encroached onto a rocky terrain entering a tall fenced land.</p><p>Taeyong could see scaffolds and units of cornerstones and brickwork ahead which came together to form the outline of a large scale building. There were numerous labourers moving about and molding the walls. </p><p>Stacks of lumber, planks, bricks and mountains of sand laid about in various piles. From the looks of it, it seemed like it would be a huge structure when complete. </p><p>The car steadily decelerated and was nearing a small cabin sized building located to the side of the construction zone. When it came to a stop, both males got out and headed to the door of the building. </p><p>They stepped inside through the door and was greeted by a petite woman who sat at the desk next to the doorway. Once she noticed Jaehyun, she led them to an office and knocked the door and waited for a brief moment until a voice was heard.</p><p>She opened the door and stood aside allowing the two to enter. As soon as Jaehyun stepped in a young looking man who wore spectacles rose from his seat and extended a hand.</p><p>"Mr. Jung, always a pleasure to have you visit" the man said.</p><p>"Cut the crap, Wooyoung, we both know you hate it when I come here" Jaehyun smirked.</p><p>Wooyoung gave a loud chuckle before they both shook hands and brought Jaehyun into a curt hug.</p><p>Wooyoung then looked over Jaehyuns shoulder catching glimpse of Taeyong. "And this is?" He asked as he pulled out of the hug.</p><p>Jaehyun glanced back at Taeyong who had been eyeing the two, "My new personal assistant"</p><p>Wooyoung leaned forward to Jaehyun, "You mean you got a new toy?" he whispered then gave a smug grin.</p><p>"Shut up" Jaehyun mouthed and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the two males whispering to one another and glancing over to him.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell...</em>
</p><p>The architect then extended a hand and shot a friendly smile, "Hi there, I'm Jung Wooyoung, Jaehyuns cousin"</p><p>Taeyong shook it and introduced himself and then they all walked out of the office getting helmets from a box for protection. Then they went outside to walk around the construction site where Wooyoung showed the progress of the structure thus far.</p><p>-----</p><p>He went over the blueprints and explained the vision he had for each floor. He then expressed the difficulties in procuring some of the equipment he required. They walked around for a bit more until they stopped at a zone where they all stood with both Jungs at the side conversing together quietly. </p><p>Taeyong took the opportunity to call the boss, dialing the number quickly and occasionally glancing over his shoulder to make sure he was out of earshot before he spoke. </p><p>"Boss, it's true. I'm here in Jeju looking at the building." Taeyong said quietly.</p><p>"Ahhh, so the rumour isn't a rumour after all. Excellent. In that case, I need the deed for the land. That area is a prime location, I need to have it. Look for the documents." the boss's voice said over the line. </p><p>Taeyong nodded, even though he knew the boss couldn't see him. He hung up and turned around and walked nearer to the other two males.</p><p>Just then, he saw a forklift carrying a wooden plank nearby the two. He gazed at it for a while, then noticed it had been unsteady and slipping from the forklift.</p><p>"Watch out!" Taeyong yelled as he ran across, quickly diving and saving Wooyoung from the falling plank.</p><p>"Ahh....shit–" he groaned, trying to move the plank which fell on his side but wasn't able to as his side pained tremendously.</p><p>Wooyoung sat up in front of him wide eyed, Jaehyun rushed towards him on his knees to remove the plank swiftly and turned to the older.</p><p>Jaehyuns eyes scanned Taeyong, his hands afraid to touch his body "Are you hurt??" </p><p>"I...I think it hit.... my side" Taeyong struggled.</p><p>"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I'll pay the medical fee" Wooyoung wailed and went off to reprimand his staff for not securing the plank. </p><p>"That really won't be.... necessary..." Taeyong tried to say before the architect ran off. </p><p>Jaehyun quickly inched Taeyongs shirt up, which made the older flinch and push his hands away, "What are you doing?!". The CEO clicked his teeth and proceeded to pull the hem upwards and saw a circumferential bruise with angry purple to blue striations the size of his fist.</p><p>The CEO stood up and bent over to help Taeyong, extending his hand, "Let's get back to the hotel, Tai. I'll call in a doctor to look at it"</p><p>Taeyong tried to stand on his own instead and succeeded, causing the younger to shake his head. "There's no need, I'm fine" he gave a fake smile.</p><p>Jaehyun ran his hand through his hair, "Is this what you call fine?" he questioned as he exposed the ugly bruise again lifting the shirt slightly.</p><p>Taeyong immediately dragged his shirt down and walked towards the car. He didn't want to be indebted to anyone, not ever again. He did a stupid thing trying to save the architect. But he's just not able to mind his own damn business, he scolded himself in his mind for being so reckless. </p><p>When they both got inside and the driver had started the car, they went back to their accommodation. </p><p>The drive was very quiet. Taeyong could feel the pulsation of his side spreading through his body, he tried not to wince or show any reaction. Jaehyun was watching at the corner of his eyes in worry. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They finally reached the hotel, and before Jaehyun could help Taeyong out of the vehicle he'd already got out and walked to the lobby. Taeyong had made it to the elevator but was stopped in his tracks when he felt someone grab his wrist and turned him around. He shook the hand off when he saw it had been Jaehyun.</p><p>"Why are you in such a rush to get away, I just called for a doctor."</p><p>Taeyong looked annoyed, eyebrows knitting together and lips pressing into a thin line, "I already said it's not necessary" he then pushed the elevator button. </p><p>"It is, you're my employee and we're gonna make sure everythings fine and thats final" the younger said as he pulled Taeyong inside the elevator when it opened.</p><p>The older scoffed at the stubbornness of the CEO, this was overstepping his boundaries. Jaehyun pressed the number for their floor and the doors closed. He then realized the grip was still on his wrist and tapped Jaehyuns hand, asking him to let go. But instead he tightened it, afraid the older would try to run away again.</p><p>Once they made it up to their floor, Jaehyun pulled Taeyong to his door and swiped the extra key card he got from the front desk when he had called for a doctor. Taeyong looked at him in horror. How could they just give him the card so easily? Just because he was the one paying for the rooms? His limit was so close to punching the CEO in the face for meddling.</p><p>They went inside and waited for the doctor to arrive. After a few minutes the doctor came and did some checkups and physical examinations on Taeyong and he prescribed some ointment and pain killers for him. Jaehyun then saw him out of the hotel room and returned to the lounge where Taeyong sat on the couch.</p><p>"Alright, the doctor came, you can go now, Sir" he said trying not to stare at the CEO. He grabbed the white bag with the medication and fished out the ointment. </p><p>Jaehyun didn't respond, he only grabbed the ointment from Taeyongs hand which made the older frustrated. "Ugh, what now?" </p><p>"I'll do it for you, It'll be awkward to reach and the doctor said you need to rest" Jaehyun sat beside him on the couch.</p><p>Taeyong opened his mouth then closed it, unable to think of a rebuttal and he was not in the mood nor had the energy to protest any further. He gave in to get it over with as soon as possible. </p><p>Jaehyun opened the ointment placing it on the side table next to him. He glanced at Taeyong for a brief second, seeing the older staring away from him. The CEO then held the hem of the others shirt and lifted it to give access to the bruise which was less pronounced than earlier.</p><p>Turning back briefly to put a bit of the ointment on his fingers, he then began to lightly dab the ointment over the margins of the bruise, Taeyong hissed at the cool sensation. </p><p>The younger paused momentarily, gauging the others reaction, before proceeding to massage the ointment gently into the skin in a circular motion. Taeyong flinched at the contact on his skin and glanced down to watch what the younger was doing. </p><p>Jaehyun could see part of Taeyongs abdomen and his waist, his perfect milky skin tainted with a mottled violet pigment on his right side. His fingers traced the edges of the bruise as if to outline the scene of the crime. When he noticed he had been overly focused on the area, he looked up to find Taeyong staring right at him.</p><p>Taeyong was wondering why he didn't feel weird from the CEOs touches and allowed the younger male to take so long handling his body. He never liked skinship from anyone except people he was close to. Initially he just felt a tad bit uncomfortable showing his body, but that was the only thing he was uncomfortable with. </p><p>They locked eyes. Jaehyuns gaze trailing down the length of Taeyongs nose and to land briefly on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Why's he staring at me like that? </em>
</p><p>Jaehyun noticing he was staring too long, cleared his throat and pulled the others shirt down, then closed the container with the ointment. </p><p>He then got up and looked around as if searching for something. "Uh... remember to take your pain medication as well, also set an alarm for 6:30am, our flight leaves at 8am" he said without making eye contact. He then dashed for the room door, not waiting for the others response and exited the room, leaving Taeyong alone in the hotel room to question the odd behaviour. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. TEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day they had returned to Seoul, Jaehyun gave Taeyong the rest of the day off to recover. </p><p>He had offered to drop Taeyong off from the airport, but the older had refused. They soon parted ways, Jaehyun heading straight to his company after the older had found a taxi. </p><p>Jaehyun arrived at his company and entered the lobby being greeted by his employees. Hastily, he approached the elevator and rode it to his floor.</p><p>He then went to his office trying to avoid anyone else on the way. Jaehyun plopped into his swivel chair before letting out a huge exhale. He hadn't realized how tense he had been until now.</p><p>Jaehyun felt like he was walking on egg shells the entire morning trying not to think of what happened yesterday. The whole plane ride, he had been pretending he was too tired and avoided looking in Taeyongs direction. </p><p>He was relieved when Taeyong refused the ride he'd offered, to be honest. Had he accepted, it would have been extremely awkward.</p><p>He smacked himself on the cheek. The flashback appeared. He groaned at the memory of how he had touched Taeyong. He should really stop acting without thinking. And oh God, the staring. He stared too long. However, those were nothing compared to what he truly wanted. What he desired. </p><p>As he got out of his reverie he was about the sign into his laptop before he heard his phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and didn't recognize the number. </p><p>"Hello, Jaehyun speaking?"</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Jung, are you alone? This is P.I. Kim Doyoung."</p><p>Jaehyun paused briefly to stare at his office door, "Yes, Mr. Kim....I'm alone"</p><p>"Regarding what we spoke about before, I was wondering if you had time to meet right now?" The inspector asked. </p><p>"Yes, where should we meet?"</p><p>"I'll text you the cafe address I'm heading to"</p><p>"Okay, see you soon" Jaehyun said before he hang up and got up from his desk to leave his office. </p><p>-----</p><p>Upon arriving, Jaehyun walked into the cafe scanning all the customers until he glanced over to the corner noticing someone who fit the description Doyoung had told him. A brown haired man with a trench coat. </p><p>He approached the person hesitantly, "Mr. Kim Doyoung?" he asked as he walked into their line of view. </p><p>The inspector glanced around while he sipped his coffee, he placed the cup down when he saw Jaehyun. </p><p>"Come, sit, sit" he said standing and gesturing to the seat in front of him.</p><p>Jaehyun quickly sat and stared around the cafe taking in the customers once more and outside the window to his left as if to check if he'd been followed.</p><p>Doyoung reached for an envelope from his inner coat pocket and handed it to the CEO. "What I could find about the Politician is in there, it was the hardest job I've had in a while, I'd need more than a week" he said. </p><p>Jaehyun took the envelope and opened it taking out a few documents which showed personal information and track records. He noticed everything appeared normal until he came across some questionable bank account figures. </p><p>He peered up at the inspector who had been watching him intently as he drank his coffee.</p><p>"What is this? I don't understand?" He asked arching his eyebrow.</p><p>Doyoung placed his cup down again and sighed. "I could only find hints of a trail, this man is very cunning, I don't think what we see on the surface is real"</p><p>Jaehyuns eyes widened and he returned to scanning the documents, "So, are you saying the rumours are true?" </p><p>"I believe so, but rather than getting further into this I think it's best to leave hearsay alone and keep mum"</p><p>"But I need more information, for protection" Jaehyun leaned forward whispering and looking around them. </p><p>"You don't understand. Digging up dirt on the mafia is a dangerous game, you might as well dig your own grave!"</p><p>"Well then, so be it." The CEO shrugged, "I want solid proof that he is involved in illegal crimes and then I will back off. I'll wire the charge to your account"</p><p>The inspector shook his head, "Very well then, I'll contact you once I've found something" he concluded before he got up from the table and exit the cafe leaving Jaehyun alone.</p><p>Jaehyun sat down at the table with the envelope tucked under his arm. He gazed into space as he thought of what he should do. He then got up and headed to the Politicians campaign office. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong finally reached to his apartment and opened the door with bags in his hand holding some takeout he got on the way and his knapsack with his clothes. </p><p>He struggled through the front door and dashed straight for the couch. He plopped right on it when he had reached and placed his bags down beside him. </p><p>Feeling some pain coming on he dug in his knapsack for the medicines he was given. He went to the kitchen and returned to the couch with a glass of water which he drunk before swallowing a pill. He then removed his shirt and opened the ointment to apply it.</p><p>Taeyong struggled to rub it in a circular motion as the doctor had instructed. He looked down at his side seeing the faint discoloration of his skin. He was reminded to how gentle the CEO had handled it and the long stare he gave him.</p><p>He recalled a brief moment when the youngers eyes traced over his face and landed...to his lips? </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'm overthinking it.</em>
</p><p>Taeyong finished applying the ointment and flicked the television on and began to browse the channels. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out and saw that he had received a text.</p><p>Hyunjin:<br/>Boss wants you here, <br/>come right now</p><p>Tai:<br/>On my way</p><p>He then dressed and headed to the front door grabbing his helmet on the rack before exiting to go to the club.</p><p>-----</p><p>Taeyong arrived at the club and walked straight in going to the restricted area, approaching the office. He paused when he heard a loud crash like something was shattered.</p><p>"That son of a bitch!" He heard the boss yell before he knocked the office door and was told to come in.</p><p>When Taeyong entered he noted a broken picture frame on the floor next to a wall.</p><p>"Great, Tai! I need an update. Have you gotten the deed?" the man asked as he perched over the desk.</p><p>"Not yet, I haven't gone to the office today."</p><p>"What the fuck are you waiting for?!" the politicians eyes looked crazy like he just escaped from an asylum.</p><p>"I can't just barge in there and demand it, now can I?"</p><p>The politicians mouth twitched before it set into a scowl, "I need to see results soon. My patience is wearing thin. Also, I have another job you can do. Go find Hendery, he's waiting outside for you."</p><p>Taeyongs face contorted when he realized he was being sent to do ground work. The one thing he asked not to do when he joined as he didn't want to get too involved in the illegal affairs of the gang. After all, he didn't owe them his life. </p><p>"Is there a problem?" The boss questioned with a stern voice.</p><p>Taeyong shook his head and turned to leave. "That's my boy, Tai. I expect your update soon" was the last thing he heard the boss utter before he fully stepped through the door. </p><p>He walked to the main entrance of the club and saw a chinese looking boy leaning on the wall near to the door. The guy gave a smug look at Taeyong before he pushed off the wall and went ahead of the older towards the door. </p><p>"Follow me and keep your mouth shut when we get there and everything will be fine" the chinese boy sneered.</p><p>Taeyong clenched his fist fighting the urge to beat the guy. He was being sent to do something he hated and on top of it getting attitude. He took a deep breath before he followed behind the lanky male to a car parked nearby.</p><p>He recalled Sicheng telling him about his chinese partner who delivered expensive and illegal merchandise for the politician. Usually consisting of drugs, money, and weaponry. </p><p>That was also the job Sicheng had to do when he was part of the gang and now that he had left Hendery was doing it alone.</p><p>When they entered the car, Taeyong noticed the same gang member in the drivers seat, the one who had bad mouthed him in the club a few days prior and he felt his mood souring even further. Instead, he kept quiet and fixated his gaze on the surrounding landscape as they drove by. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>They drove for a while until the car turned onto a gravel path leading to an abandoned factory in the distance. </p><p>Although it was only dusk, there was poor lighting in the area, the street lights appeared to have been on the verge of retiring. The building gave off an eerie vibe, not a single thing moved and Taeyong felt anxious.</p><p>The car finally approached the factory and was driving towards the back of it where a white meat truck could be seen parked. They parked and Hendery got out of the car.</p><p>Taeyong eyed the truck with suspicion written on his face "You coming or not?" he heard the chinese boy say then saw the boy turning to walk towards the truck. </p><p>He quickly exited the car to trail behind the other and immediately the car which had landed them off reversed, turned around and sped away.</p><p>Taeyongs eyes widened wondering how in the world he would get back now. He admits he's not a complete scaredy cat but he's not particularly interested in the paranormal world. </p><p>He turned around to see a tall male coming from the back of the truck to meet Hendery. The male looked older and displayed a cold expression.</p><p>Taeyong slowly approached them, not wanting to miss what they would talk about. The taller male spotted him and raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Hendery, who's that?" The tall boy questioned.</p><p>Taeyong was behaving sketchier than a robber as he strolled over towards them. It was obvious this was his first time. </p><p>Hendery flashed his hand, "Don't worry about him, Hansol. He's with me."</p><p>The two boys hugged, "Okay..." the boy identified as hansol slightly nodded, breaking away from the hug.</p><p>By now Taeyong was next to Hendery, as he and Hansol discussed the merchandise in the truck. Apparently there were a few bags of drugs and stacks of cash which Hansols superior supplied for them to deliver. It was meant for a wealthy businessman, Politician Choi's business partner. </p><p>Upon hearing the contents of the truck, Taeyong felt uneasy about being involved in the activity. He worried about being caught by the police often, even with his current job. Of course, Politician Choi had many police officers under his control, but Taeyong didn't doubt that if any of them should ever get caught, they'd be scapegoated. </p><p>After the other two males had finished their discussion going through the safest routes to take and the destination the packages were to be taken, Hansol threw the keys to Hendery who caught it swiftly and gave a smirk to the tall guy. </p><p>"It's all yours" Hansol said and stood aside.</p><p>The chinese boy then took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Hansol. He then walked to the truck.</p><p>"Come on, Tai, we don't have all day" he said, getting into the drivers side.</p><p>Taeyong went to the passengers side and lifted himself upwards and got into the truck. Shortly after, Hendery started the ignition and they drove from behind the factory and onto the gravel path which led them to the main road.</p><p>Hendery toggled the volume on the stereo causing a melody to erupt from the speakers. Taeyong was grateful for the background audio as he had no intention of speaking with the boy and there had been a blaring silence just before.</p><p>Taeyong had no idea how far they were headed and he hoped that he wouldn't have to do this job regularly. Being in this situation made him respect Sicheng more for being able to do something so terrifying. Then again, Sicheng maybe had no one to worry about like he did.</p><p>----</p><p>They had been driving for nearly twenty five minutes until they came up to a warehouse of a popular chicken franchise. The warehouse unlike the factory was well lit and had tall fencing around it with a security check point at the front.</p><p>Security.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit. </em>
</p><p>Taeyong felt sweaty all of a sudden. He glanced over to Hendery to find the guy with his eyebrows scrunched together as if to focus on something in the distance. He looked forward to the security who was letting a car ahead of them into the warehouse after glancing at a clipboard he held.</p><p>There was only one car left separating them from the entry gate and the security guard. What if the guard wanted to check the back? What would happen if he asked for documents?</p><p>Taeyong contemplated running, but to where? He couldn't afford to be caught and sent to jail. Not when he had his grandma depending on him and a debt to repay. He said a silent prayer and tried to restrain his emotions.</p><p>
  <em>Get it together, Tae.</em>
</p><p>Hendery turned the volume down while he glanced over to see the anxiety on Taeyongs face. "Relax, Tai. Everything's under control" he gave a wicked smile. </p><p>"What do you mean relax?! You might be okay with going to jail but I'm not!" Taeyong shouted, finally uttering a word to the boy.</p><p>"I didn't peg you to be such a pussy. Winwin said you were boss' fave. Favourite my ass"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up! You don't even know me!"</p><p>"I know that you're shitting your pants right now" Hendery gave a huge grin.</p><p>Taeyong scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was too distracted by the thoughts in his mind to retort the others comment. </p><p>As soon as the car ahead of them drove in, Hendery brought the truck forward, pulling up next to the security guard. He wound down the window and displayed a friendly smile. "Good evening, sir"</p><p>"Evening." the security answered with a strict tone. He averted his gaze from the chinese boy and glanced into the truck, eyes landing on Taeyong who briefly stared him in the eye and gave a small smile. </p><p>"What's your business here?" the security asked. </p><p>"We're here to deliver this truck for the owner" hendery simply replied.</p><p>The security arched his brow, "Name?"</p><p>"Hendery Wong" the boy simply replied.</p><p>The security glanced down to his clipboard, flipped a few pages and traced his finger down the paper until he stopped and nodded his head.</p><p>The security gave a bright smile, "All clear, just go ahead around the back!" he pointed in the direction of the said location.</p><p>Once they passed through the gate, Hendery went in the direction he was shown and they parked the truck and left the keys inside with the doors, except the back, unlocked. </p><p>They both walked through a side gate coming to a bus stop. Hendery fanned down a taxi which not long after stopped next to them. </p><p>"I hope you can get back on your own, this is where we part." Hendery said as he got in the car, "It was nice having your company Mr. Special" and he closed the door. The taxi drove off leaving Taeyong alone at the bus stop.</p><p>Taeyong hissed and kicked the ground as he watched the taxi drive away. Now he had to find his way back to the club to get his bike. He had no idea where he was and how much it'd cost to get back. He realized it shouldn't be that much if Hendery took a cab and then waved for a car of his own. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Taeyong got back to the club and retrieved his bike. He was right, the fare hadn't been too taxing on his wallet. He rode the motorcycle back to his apartment and parked on the sidewalk when he had arrived.</p><p>Walking into his apartment he placed his helmet down and headed for his work desk. He slouched into his chair and released a heavy sigh. The day was in no way "a day off". </p><p>He pondered as to how in the hell he would get that deed without giving suspicion to the younger. He opened a drawer in his desk and fished for a wired device. It was the size of a pea and very easy to hide. </p><p>Taeyong has hardly used these things on his jobs, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. He hoped this device would help him get additional information about the CEO that could be useful. He rolled the spherical device between his fingers as he drifted off into his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ELEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Welcome to the launching of our newest product! We're glad to announce that it's now available for purchase." The CEO said through the microphone. " It's environmentally friendly and cost effective, as compared to the previous models before it" jaehyuns voice could be heard ricocheting from the walls of the building. </p><p>It was the day his company was launching the new product he had worked many sleepless nights over. </p><p>The third floor of the building was filled with crowds of people, including customers browsing the outlet stores and some walking by the store Jaehyun was in. There were also groups of media reporters covering the scoop on the latest developments of J Enterprise.</p><p>Once Jaehyun was through introducing the product and its newest features, a Q+A was opened. Each reporter took turns asking him questions while some snapped pictures of the product models on display behind him. </p><p>"Mr. Jung, so what do you have to say on your company's rise in success?"</p><p>Jaehyun took a deep breath and glanced around the room as if searching for an answer, "I have no good answer for that.... I would just have to thank our loyal customers for their continual support" the CEO let out a nervous chuckle, darting his eyes to another reporter who stared in his direction.</p><p>"Do you have any future development plans in mind?" The reporter asked.</p><p>"Yes, we're in the process of expanding our franchise. A new branch hopefully to be completed by the end of the year in Jeju" he said as he gazed around the store at his audience. </p><p>Jaehyun continued answering their questions and then posed next to the products for the photo op.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Taeyong arrived at the company around midday. He had not received a single text about anything work related and was beginning to wonder why. He had entered the building and was on his way to the elevator. When he looked up, he saw a huge crowd of people on the third floor. Curious, he decided to check what all the buzz was about. </p><p>He rode the elevator, getting off at the third level. As the doors parted he was overwhelmed by the crowd of people blocking the path. Pushing through the loose spaces between persons, he got to the front and noticed Secretary Moon who was heading in the direction of the elevators.</p><p>The secretary struggled through the people separating him and Taeyong until he finally got in front of him."Oh, Tai! I'm so glad you're here, Mr. Jung needs a copy of the product contract for someone wanting to buy a batch order. I have other matters to attend to, can you get it?" Secretary Moon stated. </p><p>"Oh... okay, uh, what does it look like and where do I find it?"</p><p>"It'll be in the stack of papers on his desk to the left and more than likely titled 'Product contract agreement'"</p><p>"Ah... alright, I'll go get it. And who should I bring it to?"</p><p>"Either me or Mr. Jung, whomever you're able to find in this chaos!" The secretary exclaimed flailing his arms in the air.</p><p>Taeyong softly chuckled and nodded then headed back to the elevator through the crowd of people. He waited for the door to chime and open before stepping in and riding it two flights up to the CEOs floor.</p><p>When he made it, he headed straight to the door of the CEOs office. Coming to the realization that he was the only person on this floor due to the commotion below, Taeyong decided to use this golden opportunity. </p><p>He entered the office seeing it empty, he quickly took out the small listening device from his pocket and searched for a good hiding place for it. Once he was satisfied with the location, he went behind the desk to go through the stacks of papers he was instructed about. </p><p>After he found the contract, he returned the stack neatly where he found it and went back to the third floor. The crowd had dissipated, and so it was much easier to walk around. </p><p>Taeyong searched for the secretary as well as the CEO in order to hand over the paper he was sent for. Venturing into the store most of the crowd was coming from he spotted the CEO getting pictures taken. </p><p>Jaehyun saw his assistant making his way towards him and parted from the photographers, walking to meet Taeyong halfway. </p><p>Taeyong stretched his arm out with the paper in hand. "Here's the contract agreement Mr. Moon said you needed" he gave a small smile. </p><p>"Ah, thank you Tai" Jaehyun beamed at him. He felt as if he hadn't seen the older in weeks when in fact, he had just saw him the day prior. He snapped out of his thoughts and grasped the paper.</p><p>"Is there anything else you need, sir?" Taeyong questioned.</p><p>"Not right now, I'll be sure to let you know if anything should arise"</p><p>Taeyong gave a brief nod before stepping aside. Jaehyun placed the paper in his briefcase in a nearby chair before he returned beside the products and the photographers resumed their work. Occasionally he would trail his gaze off towards Taeyong feeling self conscious about how he would pose and smile. </p><p>Just then, Taeyongs phone began to ring. He bowed apologetically for the disturbance as he went to the side of the store to take the call. Jaehyuns eyes darted immediately noticing him walking away but eventually focused back to the photographers.</p><p>"Hello? Who is it?" He asked cautiously. </p><p>"Is this Mr. Lee Tai?" the feminine voice sounded through his ears.</p><p>"Y-yes...what is it?" He softly uttered.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Doctor Aera calling from LMK Hospital. Can you go to somewhere quiet?" The person asked</p><p>Taeyong began to feel like his blood pressure was dropping, he could sense his face was now pale. </p><p>"I-I can't right now....you can go ahead and say what you have to..Is it...is it my grandma....? is something wrong?"</p><p>"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Lee, but your grandmother has had a heart attack. She's currently admitted to LMK Hospital in the ICU" the doctor said.</p><p>Taeyongs mouth fell agape and he felt like the blood in his body had vanished. "I-I'll be r-right there" he said before hanging up. </p><p>Jaehyun noticed the strange expression on Taeyongs face, who stood in the corner. He displayed a look of complete horror, almost like he had just witnessed the paranormal. </p><p>Jaehyun moved away from the photographers again, making his way to the corner to his assistant. "Hey Tai, is everything alright? You look ill"</p><p>Taeyong finally snapping back to reality started to panic and move towards the door to exit. He suddenly felt a tight grip on his arm holding him back. "Tai, where are you going??" The CEO asked with an arched brow. </p><p>"I have to go! I-I have to go, I'm sorry" Taeyong exclaimed, shaking free of Jaehyuns grip and darting for the door. His voice strong enough to say a full sentence was a miracle to him. </p><p>Jaehyun grabbed his hand again and forced him to turn towards him. "Tai, where are you going?!"</p><p>Taeyongs eyes were glossy and shifted side to side trying to avoid the glare the CEO was giving him right now. He opened his mouth trying to speak and shut it before he took a sharp gulp. "I-I'm going to the hospital...I need to go right now... I don't have time to waste!" he uttered and tried to free himself of the youngers hold. </p><p>Jaehyun instead held his hand and pulled him out of the store and to the elevators. They were met by questionable stares from some staff and customers but the photographers were too busy with the products to notice. </p><p>"Where are you taking me??" Taeyong questioned alarmingly. Jaehyun touched the button to go down. "We're taking the company car" Jaehyun said calmly.</p><p>"No! My bike would be faster!" Taeyong shouted, gaining the attention of passersby.</p><p>"Yes, and much more dangerous especially with your state! Do you wanna end up in the hospital instead?! Let me take you." He shouted back, just before the doors parted and he stepped inside taking Taeyong with him. </p><p>Taeyong could hardly think, he just wanted to be at his grandma's side right now. He felt that he couldn't hear nor comprehend what the CEO was saying, if it made sense or not. The noise around him faded into a void of silence and his eyes became blurry. If his brain was working, he felt it was only functioning on half of 10% and focused on one thing alone, getting to the hospital. </p><p>They rode the elevator down to the ground floor and Jaehyun got the driver to get them at the front door in record speed. They headed to LMK hospital, not delaying time further.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was busy lost in his thoughts, he stared out the window. He could see the buildings and cars passing by but wasn't registering what they were in particular. He bit his nails nervously and kept his other hand clenched to his side. </p><p>Jaehyun could see the tension rolling through the older like a tidal wave. He had to fight the urge of pulling him close and comforting him in his arms. He wasn't sure why they were headed to the hospital in the first place. Could it be his parents? Or perhaps that guy he saw him with at the club that night? Whomever it was, was important enough for him to worry this much. </p><p>Jaehyun wondered if he would ever get to that point. Get the chance to experience something so innate to human nature. Being important enough to be worried about by someone. Someone who loves him wholeheartedly. Would he also have the opportunity to worry about someone who he loves? </p><p>He felt a slight pang in his chest, uncertain of what it was the result of. He held his hand over his chest trying to breathe steadily. He glanced over to Taeyong to see his fist completely blanched and touched it softly.</p><p>"It's going to be alright, Tai" he told Taeyong while he stroked his fist gently.</p><p>Taeyong tensed further. He stopped biting his nails and turned his head to see Jaehyuns hand gently stroking his. He furrowed his brows as he watched the action. He couldn't comprehend what it meant. Taeyong looked up to the CEO to see a certain look in his eyes. Gentleness and a hint of something he couldn't figure out. </p><p>Rather than pulling his hand away, he unclenched his fist causing the pallor to subside. Jaehyun noticed and withdrew his hand back into his lap. Whereas, Taeyong resumed staring outside the window just to find something else to focus on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>They finally reached the hospital after what seemed like hours for Taeyong but was actually twenty minutes. They drove up the driveway and before the car came to a full halt, Taeyong was already going through the door and dashing for the entrance of the hospital.</p><p>"Tai, wait!" Jaehyun called and he unbuckled his seatbelt and ran behind him. "Park the car!" He turned his head and ordered his driver, who nodded and drove off. </p><p>Taeyong made it to the reception desk where there were two clerks. He stood in front of one who typed on her computer. "Hello, how may I help?" She said, looking up from her screen.</p><p>"I'm here to see Lee Taeri" he blurted out frantically. </p><p>"Your relation to the patient?" </p><p>"S-She's my... my grandmother"</p><p>"Okay, just a sec" she then began to type a few things and then stood up and leaned over the counter, "the ICU is down the hall and the second path on the left" she directed with her hands. "sign in at the security down the hall for your pass" she continued before returning to her seat.</p><p>"Thank you." He said before he scurried down the hall, following the instructions he was given. </p><p>Jaehyun then got to the distance of the reception desk and saw Taeyong down the hallway in front of the security desk. He made his way past the receptionists and walked towards the older male. </p><p>Taeyong received his visitors pass and continued the path he was instructed towards the ICU not noticing the CEO walking his way. Jaehyun stopped at the security desk, "I'm with him" he said calmly. The security then took his name and handed him a pass. "Visiting hours are over in two hours" the security said.</p><p>Taeyong reached inside the ICU. He could see different cubicles, each separated by walls of glass. The bright lights and notable white and sterile environment making him feel queasy. </p><p>He continued to walk until he saw his grandmas name on the wall next to the glass door. He pressed the button which retracted the door for him to enter. </p><p>He saw his grandma connected to a machine, tubes coming out through her mouth and nostril. She was unconscious and the machine had her breathing at a steady state. A drip on a stand beside her giving her fluids.</p><p>Taeyongs face dropped. He immediately went to the chair next to her bed. He sat down and gripped her hand. "Grandma, I'm here now.......please wake up" he said softly as he stared into her face, no reaction was seen.</p><p>Just then, the CEO saw Taeyong inside a cubicle when he had walked into the ICU. The door to the cubicle was retracted and he stood in the frame. Taeyong was unaware he was being watched. </p><p>A doctor then came beside Jaehyun startling him and causing Taeyong to look away from his grandma and at them both, he was shocked the CEO followed him in but could only focus on his grandma and hoping she would be alright and continued to watch her. </p><p>"Are you the relative of Ms. Lee Taeri?" The doctor asked Jaehyun.</p><p>"No, I'm just a.... family.. friend...the relative is inside" Jaehyun said softly as he pointed at Taeyong. The doctor smiled and nodded, then went into the ICU cubicle and locking the door. Jaehyun only able to watch from the outside. </p><p>"Hello Mr. Lee, I was the one you spoke to on the phone. I'm Dr. Chae Aera " the Doctor said as she extended and arm, greeting Taeyong. </p><p>Taeyong shook it with one hand, briefly getting up from his seat before returning to his seated position, looking at his grandma. </p><p>"As I informed you earlier, Ms. Taeri unfortunately suffered a heart attack. Her GCS was 4 when she came in and so we had to intubate her. Right now we're monitoring her vital signs and it's still not out of the woods yet. We did an echocardiogram and found fluid around the heart as well as a dilated chamber" the doctor explained. Taeyong nodding only slightly. "Basically she has heart failure and it's not looking good, her heart has been working too hard. Do you know if she has been diagnosed with heart failure before?" she resumed. </p><p>"Yes, five years ago.... S-She's been getting medicine but as I don't live with her anymore, I'm not sure if she takes them all on time or at all... " he responded softly, fighting to keep his tears at bay. </p><p>"Okay. We will do all we can to keep her stable but the rest is up to her. I would just ask you to prepare for the worse as her prognosis is very poor. If you have any questions or concerns, you can ask the nursing staff to contact me." the doctor said before bidding farewell.</p><p>Taeyong began to shed his tears. The tears which he had held back had pooled behind his eyes and were now rolling down his cheeks like a dam which was broken. "Grandma.... please hold on..."</p><p>"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, I'll visit more often" taeyong uttered. </p><p>Jaehyun bowed to the doctor as she came out of the room leaving the door retracted. His phone began to vibrate and he saw it was from his secretary. He stepped outside the ICU to take the call. </p><p>"Yes, Taeil?"</p><p>"Mr. Jung, where did you disappear off to??"</p><p>"I had an emergency to attend to. What is it?"</p><p>"The client we asked to sign the contract agreement would like to have a meal together to celebrate the partnership." The secretary chirped.</p><p>Jaehyun sighed and glanced at his watch, "I don't think I can make it today. Reschedule it to another day this week. Make sure they're as comfortable as possible, please" </p><p>"Alright, sir. I'll pass the information on and no problem." Secretary Moon said before they hung up. </p><p>Jaehyun walked back into the ICU to check on Taeyong. He could see the older with his forehead pressed against his grandmas hand on the bed. He was about to walk through the door when he heard Taeyong let out a sob.</p><p>"Grandma...please get well...I'm almost finished paying off the debt" he heard the older say. Jaehyun stood outside of the door listening keenly. </p><p>
  <em>Debt? He's in debt?</em>
</p><p>"My current job....it's gonna pay it off once and for all....just hold on..."</p><p>"Remember...I promised to buy you that house you wanted.... Grandma I'm so sorry..."</p><p>"I hate myself for being born as your grandson.... if it wasn't for me... if it wasn't for me... you wouldn't have to work so hard...then you wouldn't be in this mess.....you never once complained but I could always see the struggle in your eyes... I wish I could give you more...." taeyongs voice cracking in between each sentence. He let out a choked sob and continued, "Grandma, I love you... you're all I have left, please, please wake up... I'll visit more often..."</p><p>Jaehyun leaned against the wall, he felt a similar pang in his chest and his chest felt constricted as if he was running short of air. Everything Taeyong said was playing through his mind. Not wanting to disturb him or even make things awkward, he stayed outside the door, occasionally peeping inside to see if Taeyong was okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Visiting hours were now over and he went inside to inform Taeyong. He found Taeyong asleep and clutching his grandmas hand with both hands. Jaehyun felt guilty for waking him up, for having to tear him apart from the elderly lady. But they needed to go, it was getting late as well. </p><p>He gently tapped the olders shoulder, "Tai, wake up, it's time to go" he said softly.</p><p>Taeyong fluttered his eyes open, he suddenly realized that he hadn't been dreaming and a pout formed on his lips. Trying not to show his weak side, he kept the tears that threatened to fall at bay when he saw the sight of his grandma lying still, unchanged. He swallowed the painful lump in his throat before getting up from the seat and walking out of the ICU with the CEO trailing behind him.</p><p>They returned their passes and went to the front of the building. As Taeyong was about to walk off, Jaehyun stopped him. "Where are you going? The driver's coming" Jaehyun said as he pointed to the car driving towards them.</p><p>"I'm catching the bus. I'm heading back to the office for my bike." Taeyong inanimatedly said.</p><p>"Forget about your bike, it will be safe in the basement parking lot. Your grandma would be more worried knowing you're riding with clouded judgment."</p><p>The company's car came to a stop in front of them. </p><p>Taeyong heaved out a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'll take the bus home" he said.</p><p>"No save your money until tomorrow when you've calmed down. I'll take you home. I don't think you're in the right mindset to be traveling, especially alone, just get in." Jaehyun said as he opened the backseat door.</p><p>Taeyong sighed again, having no energy to fight back he got in the car entering from the other side. Jaehyun gave a saddened look before he too got inside. </p><p>They drove in silence to Taeyongs apartment complex. Both occupied by their own thoughts. Jaehyun wanted to give the older some strength, some comfort, somehow. But what could he offer him? He had no experience with these things especially since he was raised by his father who showed no ounce of affection to him since he was a young child.</p><p>They eventually pulled up on the sidewalk outside of Taeyongs apartment complex and he sluggishly got out and thanked them for the ride. He walked as if he had been heavily medicated and entered the building.</p><p>Jaehyun continued to stare in the direction of the building as his driver slowly drove off and into the lane, stopping at the nearby stoplight. Not long after, noticing a flicker of light on the third floor of the building through a window. </p><p>
  <em>I guess he made it in.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. TWELVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Taeyong tossed about in his bed. He hasn't slept through the night. Ever since he got the news, he'd been crying the entire time until he finally passed out but would only wake up hours later to repeat the same cycle.</p><p>He unlocked his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found Sichengs number. He dialed it expecting no one to pick up since it was barely five in the morning. To his surprise, it was answered on the second tone.</p><p>"Tae? Why are you calling so early?"</p><p>"Sicheng....my grandma, she's in the hospital.... she's sick.."</p><p>"Oh my, Tae! I'm sorry to hear that! Where are you?"</p><p>"I'm home..."</p><p>"Okay, I'll be right over, alright?"</p><p>Taeyong sat upright against his headboard. He clutched his legs into his chest resting his forehead on his knees as he continued to cry. He knew he would feel the effects take a toll on him later but he didn't care at the moment. </p><p>The ticking from his clock grew louder each passing minute. He nervously waited for the younger to appear. Time seemingly moving slower than it really was. As if his prayers were answered he heard a soft rapping from his front door causing him to still.</p><p>He turned and hung his legs over the edge of the bed. Taeyong drew a shaky breath in before he mustered the courage to stand to his feet. He was worried he was too weak since he hadn't eaten dinner and had been bawling his eyes out since he got home. Fortunately, he was able to maintain his balance as he waddled to the front door. </p><p>He gripped the handle and swung it open seeing Sicheng standing before him with a bag in hand. Sichengs brows furrowed as he saw the state Taeyong was in. His eyes were puffy and red with dark circles under them. </p><p>Taeyong stepped aside allowing him to enter and they settled on the couch. It was well after six in the morning now and Taeyong already gave up on trying to fall asleep. </p><p>Sicheng pat his back, while he let out another cry. He had no clue he had this many tears to shed and wondered, if there was a limit, he was nearing the end. Sicheng offered a comforting hug and encouraging statements until he calmed down.</p><p>They sat for a while, Sicheng opened the bag he brought, revealing some assorted fruits and gatorade. He gave them to Taeyong who could only stomach three grapes, a slice of apple and half of the juice. They waited until visiting hours began at the hospital. Taeyong then got dressed as fast as his body would allow him and once he was finished, they set off in a cab to the hospital. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>They made it to the hospital and received their passes from the security. Walking into the ICU, Sicheng could see Taeyong trembling and went closer to him in case he would fall. They reached in front of Taeyongs grandma's room and stood outside for a few minutes. </p><p>Taeyong stared at his grandma, still in the state he last saw her. It was like she had never moved. He felt like crying all over again but there were too many people that could see him and he wasn't sure he still had the energy to.</p><p>He took a deep breath in before he pressed the button to retract the door and they both stepped inside. They sat for a while just staring at the elderly lady. Taeyong would massage her limbs every now and then and make sure she was comfortably positioned and covered with her sheet. </p><p>He would talk to her for a while, telling her about his weird new job and how he will make sure to go house hunting soon for her to move out of that small place and into a much comfortable neighbourhood. </p><p>Sicheng just stood beside Taeyong hearing him and watching him, never offering anything but his presence for comfort. Soon they were met by a comfortable silence. </p><p>Taeyong felt uneasy still, with his grandma not responding to anything and felt the need for a distraction. He didn't want to leave her side, but staying wouldn't help either and so he said he would go into the office. At least, he could help her by finishing the job sooner, in order to keep all of his promises.</p><p>Sicheng nodded and agreed he should try his best to get it over with, although he more thought he should say that he should go back home and rest. However, he kept his mouth shut, knowing Taeyong would never agree to that. And so, he offered to stay and watch his grandma, while Taeyong left to head to the company.</p><p>---</p><p>Taeyong had reached to the office and had been doing menial tasks for the CEO. Every minute, instead of Jaehyun asking him to come in, he would check instead if there was anything to do. Jaehyun was starting to worry. </p><p>When Jaehyun first saw the older he noticed the tired look on his face but he couldn't question him about it. Instead, he found small insignificant things for him to do that wouldn't exhaust him entirely.</p><p>It was now lunch time and Taeyong still didn't have much of an appetite. He entered the lunch room and sat on the high chair and placed his head on the table. He shut his eyes in hopes he could regain some strength.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Sicheng arrived at Taeyongs work place with some food in hand. He knew Taeyong wouldn't go out seeking something in his current state and figured to bring him something before he continued watching over his grandma. </p><p>He also had something important to tell the older but wasn't sure if it would've been a good time to, but he needed to say it while he still had the chance. </p><p>Sicheng walked towards the reception desk. "Good afternoon, may I help you?" a receptionist asked.</p><p>"Yes, I'm here to deliver food to Lee Tai" he said.</p><p>"Ah, just a second" she then punched in a number and waited. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get him on his cell. Can you wait?"</p><p>"I can't-" Sicheng began.</p><p>"I'll take him, don't worry Sera" a voice called, cutting him off. Sicheng turned around to see a foreign looking male displaying a wide grin. </p><p>He had short fluffy brown hair, glistening tan skin and sharp features. Sicheng thought he was very handsome.</p><p>The receptionist nodded to the guy and took her seat. The guy directed Sicheng towards the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to arrive.</p><p>"I couldn't help but overhear, you're here to meet Tai" the guy said.</p><p>Sicheng was caught off guard and gave a confused look before he nodded slowly. </p><p>"He's my friend, I know where he is. I'll take you to him" and they both entered the elevator when the doors opened.</p><p>"Friend? He's never mentioned you.." sicheng said when they were in, which then made yuta confused also.</p><p>"Do you know him?" he questioned, arching his brow. </p><p>"Yes, I'm his best friend." </p><p>"Oh, we work together and have lunch together often" yuta said as if trying to compete with him, unsure of why it mattered. "What's your name then?" Sicheng then asked.</p><p>"Yuta...Nakamoto Yuta" he said softly. Sicheng nodded slightly, "and yours?" the Japanese male asked.  "It's Wi-..." Sicheng said but caught himself. "Hmmm?" Yuta questioned. </p><p>"It's Sicheng, Dong Sicheng" he said with a bright smile which made yuta smile back. "Nice to meet you then, Sicheng" replied Yuta and then they shook hands.</p><p>Once they arrived to the fifth floor, they both got off. Yuta led him to the lunch room but as they were about to enter they saw Jaehyun sitting at the table staring at Taeyong who had his head down on the table in his folded arms. </p><p>They stood at the door for a while until Jaehyun noticed the two. He stood up abruptly creating a sound which caused Taeyong to wake up and stare at the CEO then staring at the direction he had been looking at behind him.</p><p>The two foreign males then fully walked into the lunch room. Jaehyun stepped away from the table, allowing them to settle into it. Yuta giving him a strange glance before staring back at Taeyong.</p><p>Jaehyuns eyes met briefly with the chinese male whom he felt was vaguely familiar. </p><p>"I found your friend Sicheng, downstairs looking for you." Yuta said. Taeyong stared at him wide eyed then back at Sicheng who gave a small smile and a nod.</p><p>"Oh.. what are you doing here, did something happen to my grandma??" Taeyong frantically asked.</p><p>"No, no. I brought you lunch. I'll go back soon." He said, while bringing the bag with food into Taeyongs line of vision. Taeyong then visibly relaxed. He then stared at Jaehyun who had been watching Sicheng, his mouth twitching.</p><p>"Hello, welcome to my company. I'm Tai's boss, Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun suddenly said and extended a hand to Sicheng.</p><p>Sicheng gave him a weird look while he took the hand to shake it. "Hello, I'm Tai's best friend, Sicheng" he said proudly then prooceded with taking the food out of the bag and opening it. </p><p>Jaehyun then placed his hand on Taeyongs shoulder. "You may leave after you have lunch, you have the rest of the day off." the CEO said as he smiled while staring down at the older. Taeyong looked up to Jaehyun, gave a brief smile and nodded. </p><p>Yuta gaped at the kind expression on the CEOs face as he spoke to his assistant. Sicheng watched, mainly focusing on the tall guy's hand on his best friend's shoulder. His best friend who wasn't into skinship with strangers. </p><p>Jaehyun then removed his hand and walked to the door of the lunch room. He paused at the doorway, "Come on Nakamoto, back to work, let's leave these two to chat" he said authoritatively, then left towards his office. </p><p>Yuta suddenly stood up with a pout, "Ugh, the dragon king has spoken" he whispered while rolling his eyes. Sicheng gave a chuckle and Taeyong smiled slightly. He pushed the stool back, getting out from behind the table. The Japanese male then left the two alone in the lunch room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>When Jaehyun arrived at his office and he sat down in his swivel chair. He placed his head in his hands and gave a loud sigh. He couldn't believe he got caught in such an awkward situation. He hoped that the other guy wouldnt mention it. </p><p>He was sure he's seen that guy before but couldn't figure out where. Jaehyun figured that the two of them seemed awfully close that he was staying with his grandma. </p><p>He can't help but worry and be more and more curious about the older. Jaehyun had no clue where this sudden concern stemmed from. </p><p>
  <em>What's going on with me?</em>
</p><p>He has never shown interest in another person's life or well being. Maybe he was going crazy, he thought and then resumed his work. </p><p>----</p><p>Taeyong played around with the food Sicheng gave him. He stared off into space, picking at the vegetables in the plate. Sicheng sighed as he looked at his friend. "What do you think about that guy?" He asked suddenly.</p><p>Taeyong was brought from his reverie to stare at Sicheng. Taeyong looked at him confusedly. "Who? Yuta? By the way, you told him your real name?"</p><p>Sicheng cheeks erupted into a faint blush. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so hot and flustered, "Er...yeah. I felt it was good practice for when I'm introducing myself now." he fibbed, "anyway, I meant that CEO guy..."</p><p>Taeyong stared blankly, unsure of what he should say. What did he think of Jaehyun anyway? The CEO was more caring than he had imagined. He was more pitiful and seemed lonely from the details about his life that he had heard. Taeyong couldn't formulate an answer, he solely responded, "I dunno, he's an okay guy. Different from what he seemed like.." he then stabbed a piece of bok choy to bringing it to his mouth to chew it. Not to fill his appetite, but as a habit of when he was feeling awkward. Finding other things to do to avoid the situation.</p><p>Suddenly, Sicheng felt regretful that he had never expressed his feelings. Never confessed how he felt about Taeyong since they've met. He had decided months ago, that he wouldn't confess. He thought that even if they couldn't be together romantically he would try his best to look out for Taeyong and protect him from danger. </p><p>He could sense the change in Taeyongs behaviour. It took Taeyong a while to warm up to him. To not flinch whenever he would touch him and even reciprocate any form of skinship. It was like a slap to his face from reality. Taeyong would never have accepted his confession even if he did grow the balls to do it.</p><p>After a while, he spoke, "Just don't forget the task at hand. I don't want you to end up like me. Finish and get out as soon as possible." he gave a weak smile.</p><p>"Yes, of course. That's all I want right now" Taeyong smiled back.</p><p>After a few moments Sicheng spoke again, "Uh...Tae?" He said softly so that only they could hear.</p><p>"Yes?" Taeyong looked up to his best friend to see a serious look. "What is it, Sicheng?"</p><p>"I'm actually leaving Korea.... I was gonna come and see you today before you called me....I didnt want to say it while you're so distraught already..." he frowned.</p><p>"You're going back... to China?"</p><p>Taeyong was concerned about Sicheng, knowing the backstory of why he came to Korea in the first place.</p><p>"Yeah, in two days. I figured I should go back, reconcile with my family and provide for my siblings now that I have some money." The younger replied.</p><p>Taeyong sighed, "It's okay, Cheng. I understand." Sensing the uneasiness in his friends expression he forced a smile, "this isn't goodbye, right?" he asked with a hopeful look.</p><p>"Of course not, I'm gonna come back to visit and so I wanna give you the spare keys to my apartment. If you ever need a place to run away to, you can go there" he took the key off of his keychain and slid it on the table towards Taeyong. </p><p>Taeyong took it and put it inside his wallet to secure it. Sicheng then encouraged him to eat some more of the meal before they both left, returning to the hospital together. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. THIRTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong was now at the hospital. He received a call that his grandma had shown some improvement over the past few days. She responded to a test they did this morning and her condition appeared to be stabilizing as well. He was currently talking to the attending doctor. </p><p>"Yes, Mr. Lee, your grandmother appears to be coming out of her comatose state. She still appears to be weak and not as improved as we want but there has been some progress" Dr. Aera said. </p><p>"Okay, so theres a chance she will get better?" he asked.</p><p>"There is but its very slim, she also needs to avoid another insult to her body and adhere to the medication. But baby steps are what we're going after right now." </p><p>"Alright. Thank you very much, Doctor." Taeyong replied and gave a ninety degree bow. The doctor bowed also before departing the room.</p><p>He had a wide grin on his lips as he looked over towards his grandma who had her eyes open slightly. She couldn't speak but she could follow some commands they had asked. </p><p>He went back to the seat next to her bed and held her hand. This time instead of a lifeless hand, she weakly clasped her fingers around his hand and looked over to him without moving her body. </p><p>"Grandma, you have no idea how worried I was!" he exclaimed. </p><p>Taeyong began to tell her about what's been happening with her and how he's trying his best to get a place nearby which she could stay in order for him to take care of her more often. He also mentioned the fact that he's almost finished paying off the debt and she no longer has to worry or work. </p><p>He couldn't stay long as it wasn't visiting hours yet and wouldn't be until another few hours. He was only called in to share the information and allowed to see her current state. Taeyong promised her that he would come back later to check on her and that she should continue to get better. He then left the hospital and went back home.</p><p>Taeyong entered his apartment and hung his helmet on the rack. He struggled taking off his leather jacket and threw it across the back of his couch when he had reached the living room. He then went across the room to his desk, sitting down in the swivel chair and opened his laptop up with purpose.</p><p>He browsed through the autosaved recordings in the folder he had labeled 'debt'. So far he only had four days worth of content but decided to go through them while they were at a manageable amount. Maybe he would find something that would change things. </p><p>Since it was the weekend, he didn't have to worry about being called to the office today, unless there was some sort of emergency. Taeyong held the mouse and drew the cursor over the first recording, double clicking it to play.</p><p>Suddenly, a voice came up which he automatically recognized as Jaehyuns, "Taeil, what's the schedule like today?"</p><p>Taeyong fast forwarded and skipped some time lapses until the voice spoke again. </p><p>"Inspector Kim, how are things going?" he heard Jaehyun say. "Okay, please let me know as soon as you find something." Taeyong wondered what could Jaehyun be doing associating with an inspector. Was he suspicious of something? Suspicious of him?</p><p>He realized Jaehyun must've been on the phone as he hadn't heard the other person respond. He then continued to play the audio until it came to an end and clicked the other recording.</p><p>Taeyong recognized his voice coming in and out of the office, asking the CEO if he had anything to give him to do or needed anything. He skipped ahead a bit. "Taeil, how does he look?" Jaehyun asked in a soft voice.</p><p>"The same, sir. Should I give him the rest of the day off?" Secretary Moons voice came out. </p><p>"No, I think he's using it as a distraction. Just keep him busy with minor things for now." </p><p>
  <em>Were they talking about me?</em>
</p><p>Taeyong paused the recording and replayed it from the same time stamp. </p><p>
  <em>That's definitely about me...right?</em>
</p><p>He realized Jaehyun was perhaps worrying about how he was doing and wondered why. After all, they had no relationship other than employer and employee as far as Jaehyun was concerned. </p><p>Taeyong selected the third recording and listened keenly. Jaehyun was speaking to his mom on the phone, he made out when they younger addressed the person as 'mom'. </p><p>"Yes, mom I remember Marks birthday is this weekend.... but you also know what that day means to me..." Jaehyuns voice was lower than usual. </p><p>"No, I don't want to see him, we'll only argue."</p><p>"Fine. I'll pass by earlier to give Mark his gift but I can't stay... I'm only coming because you asked."</p><p>"Yes, you too. See you this Saturday." he heard Jaehyun say last before the recording was filled with a long silence. He was about to click the last recording until he heard the younger breathing heavily and a muffled sound as if he was in pain. </p><p>
  <em>Was he crying?</em>
</p><p>Shortly after, the audio cut off and left only one last one to be played. He opened it up, hoping to hear the continuation but it didn't happen. Instead, he heard the shuffling of papers signaling that Jaehyun was in his office working. </p><p>Taeyong skipped forward into the recording, "will you need company this weekend, sir?" he heard Taeil ask. </p><p>"That won't be necessary, I'll manage on my own." Jaehyun replied. </p><p>There was hardly any additional information he could get from the recordings so far, other than, Jaehyun contacting a Private Inspector. Jaehyun perhaps worrying about him? As well as something happening today that was important to the CEO. </p><p>Taeyong clicked his teeth at the mysteries that laid behind each statement and shut his laptop. Maybe the gadget won't be of any use after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Jaehyun was getting dressed into a black dress shirt and slacks then draped his sleek black blazer over his shoulders. He then put on a burgundy tie and slicked his hair back into a neat style. </p><p>Today was important for him, he needed to look well groomed for it so he took his time dressing. Once he was finished he grabbed his car keys and drove to a nearby store in search of a gift for his brother, Mark.</p><p>Mark was in his teens now and perhaps enjoyed video games rather than toys. How time flies, Jaehyun thought to himself. He remembered when he was such a scrawny kid who would whine about action figures. </p><p>Jaehyun browsed through the shelved video game CDs. He picked out the mario kart game he felt would be fun. Since the game was popular, he hoped that Mark wouldn't already have it, but just in case he did, he bought a back up gift. </p><p>He went up to the cashier and paid for the items then walked out with his bags towards his car. Before he was getting in, he saw a florist selling some bouquets and headed in their direction.</p><p>"Can you give me a set of white roses and babys breath, please" Jaehyun smiled at the vendor.</p><p>"Coming right up, young man. You have good taste, the lucky gal will surely be happy." The vendor said as he picked the best roses and the babys breath, creating a bouquet of white flowers. </p><p>"You think?" Jaehyuns dimples formed as he watched the old man craft his order.</p><p>He paid for the bouquet and went back to his car. He got in the drivers side and immediately placed Marks gift bags on the floor in front of the passengers seat, while the bouquet was neatly placed on the seat. </p><p>Jaehyun then drove off into the lane, heading to his old home to give Mark his birthday gift. He cruised through the city until he was on the freeway carrying him to his old neighbourhood. </p><p>After a while, he arrived outside his old home. He drove on the driveway, driving up to the huge white mansion he still remembered. </p><p>It stood tall by the support of large pillars at each side. A wide staircase leading to the intricately carved mahogany front door. The balcony perched above it, which was empty. And tall glass windows reflecting the daylight sky. </p><p>He parked his vehicle and took a heavy sigh staring up at the place he used to call home. He powered his vehicle off and leaned over to pick up the gift bags before exiting the car. </p><p>Jaehyun walked up the steps and rang the doorbell until he was met a few minutes later by the woman he called his mom. She pulled him into a warm embrace, which he responded to.</p><p>"Where is he?" he smiled at her. </p><p>"Upstairs in his room. He was happy when I told him you were coming."</p><p>"Well, I'll be quick to give him his gift" Jaehyun said as he climbed the grand staircase to the boys room.</p><p>The entire house was cream and white with brown accents. There were crystals and glasses glistening from every angle inclusive of the gaudy crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. As well as the marbled white floor that flaunted its pristine condition. Each area of the house was spotless, almost as if he hadn't left for years. Not aging with the times. </p><p>He arrived at the top of the stairs and went down the hallway to knock on the door beside his old room. He waited for a few seconds before he went inside. </p><p>"Mark?" he called to the younger.</p><p>He walked further into the room fully and saw Mark who had been lying on his bed playing with his phone. </p><p>"Oh, Jae hyung, you made it." Mark jumped up from his bed and ran towards Jaehyun embracing him. Jaehyun ruffled his hair and let out a chuckle. </p><p>They both sat on the edge of Marks bed. Jaehyun handed him the gift bag which Mark grinned widely at while he dug through the papers and tore the wrappings.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you!" Mark exclaimed while flailing his hands excitedly. </p><p>"No prob, bud." he smiled at his brother lovingly. </p><p>They chatted for a while and even played a round of mario kart before Jaehyun decided he had to go. He didn't want to risk the chance of him running into his father and he had other important matters to attend to. </p><p>He gave Mark a last hug before he exit the room and went down the stairs. As he was about to reach the end of the stairs he saw his father come through the front door who stared at him. Jaehyuns paused in his tracks. His fist clenching the fabric of his slacks.</p><p>"Where's your manners, boy?" his father asked, as he had yet to open his mouth and greet him.</p><p>"Good day, father. Now if you'll excuse me." he resumed walking down the stairs and was reaching for the door handle.</p><p>"Not so fast. Come on, boy, let's have a chat." the man said leading them into the parlor of the mansion. </p><p>The man took a seat in the chair at the end of the room. Jaehyun followed behind him and slowly sat in a similar chair across from his father on the opposite end. </p><p>"You look thin. Is the business not flourishing well?" he father uttered while crossing his legs. </p><p>"My company is fine, father. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Jaehyun said as he was about to stand.</p><p>"You brute, sit! Quit this rebellion and come to my company!"</p><p>"I won't magically change my sexuality, unless you've forgotten, like something else you've forgotten about today. You've forgotten about her, so why not forget you had a son like me."</p><p>The man rubbed his forehead and shut his eyes briefly. "I didn't raise you like this. You must take after your mother."</p><p>"Correction, you didn't raise me at all!" Jaehyun sneered and clenched his fists as he stormed out of the room. As he was about to exit through the front door his hand was grabbed by the woman he had called mom these past few years, "I'm sorry, Jaehyun. He doesn't mean to be like this. He loves you, he just has a bad way of showing it."</p><p>"He has a twisted way of showing it! He forgot about her and just always wants his own way." Jaehyun grumbled, his face knitted in a scowl.</p><p>"I understand. He may not have meant to hurt you by forgetting your mothers anniversary." she said as she went to grab something from the entry table, "Please carry this with you for her and thank you for coming by for Marks sake." she handed him a small wreath of flowers which he took and then left.</p><p>Jaehyun sat in his car for a while until he was calm enough to drive off. He then set off to his mothers burial site to visit her grave. Today was the memorial of her death as well as the birthday of his half brother, Mark. </p><p>He always wondered how could life play such a cruel joke on him. The worst day of his life was also a day filled with happiness. Jaehyun always loved his younger brother and didn't begrudge him of anything. After all, he didn't choose the family he was born into. In fact, Jaehyun felt it was his duty to protect Mark from experiencing what he had gone through as a kid. </p><p>When he had been of age, he was sent to stay with his grandparents in America. At first he was upset, but he eventually got over it and was happier. He could live his life how he wanted. Until his father decided to send for him to run his company and then found out about Jaehyuns sexuality as well and cut him off completely.</p><p>His father had not expected Jaehyun would turn around and run his own company, posing as his rival and ultimately striving without his connections or assistance.</p><p>Although Jaehyun fought his best trying to run away from his father. To get out from under his grasps, cut all ties and associations, he couldn't. It was because he felt obligated to watch over Mark and his step mom; the woman he had known as just mom for the past fifteen years. The woman who had saved him countless times from his fathers abuse and a life filled with turmoil and self loathing. </p><p>He couldn't hate her when his father decided to remarry because she was nothing but kind to him. Kind when his father had been overly aggressive on a seven year old who had just lost his mother. A kid who needed comfort the most. </p><p>---</p><p>Jaehyun was now at the cemetery. He took up the bouquet from beside him as well as the small wreath he was given and walked through the rows of graves until he found himself standing in front of his mothers.</p><p>A picture of her smiling brightly was seen. She had the same dimples as Jaehyun. She looked so young there. But there's no such thing as being too young to die. He placed the bouquet down in front of the tombstone and stuck the wreath on it. </p><p>"Hey mom, I'm here. Sorry I'm late." he said then he closed his eyes and meditated for a while.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Jaehyun found himself in a bar drinking alone. He couldn't shake the loneliness and the empty feeling lingering inside his chest. Every year, this day was the hardest for him to get through. </p><p>The mere fact his father didn't even allow him to have a memorial for his mother's death anniversary while he had been living inside his house caused Jaehyun to loathe him even more. Just thinking of his father made him stressed again and so, he went to drown his sorrows.</p><p>Jaehyun was now on his third glass of vodka. He could feel the warmth surging throughout his body and up to the tips of his ears. He figured he should head home now before he passed out. He took out his phone to call the chauffeur service in his call log. His phone displayed a notification stating it was about to shut off. He hissed and quickly scrolled, the numbers blurring in his vision as he swiped it to start dialing.</p><p>It rang for a few minutes until it was picked up. Not waiting for the person to speak he quickly said, "Hello, I'm at the bar on Star street across from the gas station. Can you send someo-" his phone powered off. </p><p>"Shit." He cursed trying to turn his phone back on. The screen refused to light up. </p><p>"Can I borrow a phone?" he asked the bartender who shook their head. Jaehyun slouched on the stool, taking his glass up and continued sipping his drink. He hoped that the person would have heard him before he got cut off. </p><p>Minutes later, he felt a presence take the seat next to him. "Mr. Jung, you needed a ride?" he heard the voice say. A voice he hadn't expected to hear at a time like this. A voice he wanted to hear at a time like this.</p><p>Jaehyun swung his neck at a violent speed to see the person beside him. It was none other than, Lee Tai. </p><p>Taeyong hadn't expected to be called today, especially to a place like this and to witness Jaehyun in this sort of state. He thought he would use the opportunity to his advantage and see what he could squeeze out of the CEO. </p><p>"T-Tai? What are y-you doing here?" Jaehyun yelped, his eyebrows raised in shock.</p><p>"You called me, did you not?" The older looked at him confusedly. </p><p>"I did..?? I'm sorry, it must've been a misdial."</p><p>"Well, nevermind that. Is everything okay?" Taeyong said before he got the bartenders attention to order himself a beer.</p><p>Jaehyun debated whether or not to share. He recalled the time he had overheard some of Taeyongs personal life and figured it'd only be fair, even if Taeyong didn't know that he heard. He felt connected to Taeyong in some inexplicable way.</p><p>"Today...is such a contradicting day for me..." he paused before he continued, "A day when I'm happy and sad all at the same time...." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Taeyong said after taking a few swigs of the alcoholic beverage.</p><p>"My mother's memorial is today, as well as the birthday of my half brother. Two of the people I care about the most." Jaehyun uttered and continued drinking his drink until it was empty. Taeyong felt a sudden shock hearing that but tried not to let it show. Jaehyun took out his wallet to pay for the beverages.</p><p>Taeyong noted the same picture on Jaehyuns desk he had seen before. Next to it was another picture of his younger self which Taeyong concluded based on the two boys looking similar, with another woman and a boy younger than himself.</p><p>Jaehyun placed the bills under the empty glass. "I'm sorry to hear that..." Taeyong said after a moments silence, unsure of what to do, he just pat the younger on the shoulder who stilled momentarily at the contact, "Is that why you're here drinking yourself drunk?"</p><p>Jaehyun looked at him with concentration, trying not to let his anger come over him as he was reminded of why he was here in the first place. </p><p>"No, I'm here because my father pissed me off." he replied coolly. </p><p>"He has so many expectations of me since I was little. Ever since my mother passed away he was cold and aloof." Jaehyun started spilling his thoughts.</p><p>"When I was only five my mother passed away from cancer. Since that my dad...my father... he would he extra hard on me in order to toughen me up, he said" he ran his finger around the rim of the glass, gazing at it hypnotically. </p><p>"He remarried my step mom in middle school. When I failed a test, he found out and locked me inside my room...I couldn't eat or come out until I memorized the question and correct answers by heart."</p><p>Taeyong continued to listen to the younger. He felt that the CEO was so pitiful, to have such a thing happen to him and to meet someone like him who is only using him for his own benefit. He had no comforting words to offer as he felt like a hypocrite. He was abusing Jaehyuns kindness.</p><p>"My mom, my current mom, she opened my room to bring me some snacks and water and helped me to learn the questions and from then she wasn't my step mom or my fathers new wife, but my mom. And because of her and my brother, Mark, I have to protect them from him if he should ever act up again." Jaehyun finished and placed his face into the palms of his hands. </p><p>He took a deep breath and thought he might've made things awkward and overshared. He felt like he was beginning to sober up and stood up from his seat. As he was walking away he staggered, which caused Taeyong to help hold him up.</p><p>"Let's get you home, sir." Taeyong said holding him up and putting Jaehyuns arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"It's fine, Tai. Just call me a chauffeur." Jaehyun tried to remove himself from Taeyongs hold.</p><p>"No, it's fine... I'm already here." The older said before he ushered the CEO to the door. </p><p>They made it to his car parked on the sidewalk and Taeyong got the keys from Jaehyun and opened the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Johnny was at the gas station filling his cars tank when he noticed Jaehyuns car, since he was the only one with a blue r8 in the city. He was coming from a club with a smaller male on the passengers side and suddenly had a great idea of showing off to Jaehyun. </p><p>He was currently across the street exiting the gas station and about to drive across to parallel park behind Jaehyuns car. He then saw his friend coming out of the bar and he chuckled at the state of Jaehyun being carried by such a scrawny looking guy.</p><p>He couldn't see who it was until they got closer to the car and when the shorter male helped Jaehyun inside the passenger side of his car he then recognized the persons face when they got into the driver's side.</p><p>"Tae......Taeyong? And Jaehyun??" he said, shocked. He then started to dial his friends number only to be directed to voicemail. </p><p>Taeyong drove off with Jaehyun in his r8 and Johnny was stunned. His thoughts on how the two could know each other and all the things he's heard about Taeyong lately from his mom playing in his mind. </p><p>He then heard a honk behind him and realized he was blocking the exit. Johnny turned around and started to move out into the opposite lane. </p><p>"John, are we going to yours now?" the smaller male asked.</p><p>"Yes, Ten baby" he smiled briefly then scratched his head in confusion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. FOURTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Taeyong finally made it to Jaehyuns penthouse building. He entered the underground parking lot and found a space to park the CEOs car. When he saw a free spot he pulled into it with ease and turned off the ignition. </p><p>He looked over into the passenger side to see Jaehyun resting his head on the window, his body turned towards the door. Taeyong patted the youngers shoulder in attempts to wake him up.</p><p>Jaehyuns eyes fluttered open after a few seconds realizing he was still in his car which was parked. He turned to see Taeyong staring at him. "Mr. Jung, we're at your home now. I'll help you get inside." is what the older said to him.</p><p>He nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt and Taeyong followed suit, then got out of the car to open the passenger door to assist the CEO to stand. They struggled to the elevator, taking it from the parking lot and up to the penthouse floor.</p><p>When they arrived in front of the door to Jaehyuns place, Jaehyun supported himself with the wall, while Taeyong entered the passcode for the lock. He then opened the door and held it open with his foot while he supported Jaehyuns weight with his shoulder once again. </p><p>They made their way into the place, moving down the hall and finding themselves into the living area. Taeyong set the younger down on the sofa who then stared at him as he walked away. Taeyong went over to the kitchen to pour a glass of water in order for Jaehyun to sober up a bit. </p><p>He was lost in his thoughts reeling over the information the younger had shared. Granted, he felt guilty for using the CEO to fulfill his own agenda but he refused to think on it any longer. To Taeyong, it was better Jaehyun than him or his grandma. He couldn't afford to have his judgment clouded. </p><p>He made his way back to the sofa and sat beside Jaehyun, who was slouched over with his head in his hands. "Here Mr. Jung, drink this." he said as he handed the glass of water to him. Jaehyun looked up from his hands to see the glass and took it, he then placed it down on the side table next to him.</p><p>"Are you alright, Mr. Jung?" Taeyong asked as Jaehyun remained quiet. "Mr. Jung....?" He questioned softly with a confused tone, staring at the younger, who then looked back at him with a glare.</p><p>"Ugh, stop calling me that. It irritates me." He snapped at him. </p><p>Taeyong arched his eyebrow at him, "Then.... what should I call you?"</p><p>"Just call me Jaehyun when we're alone."</p><p>"Okay, Jae....hyun.....are you...are you okay?" Taeyong slowly said.</p><p>Jaehyun visibly sighed and ran his fingers through his now tousled hair. He turned again to look at Taeyong intently, "Tai.... have you ever felt so.... so helpless? Like, you want to do something but, you don't know what or even how?" Jaehyun answered.</p><p>Taeyong thought for a brief moment before he replied, "Yeah, all the time. Do you?"</p><p>"I haven't felt that way in a long time... but....I've been feeling that way a lot more recently..." his eyes trailing down the olders face.</p><p>"Because of....of your dad?" Taeyong questioned as he gauged the others reaction to the mention of his father.</p><p>Jaehyun shook his head, and brought his hand up to cup Taeyongs cheek. "No, not because of him" Taeyongs eyebrows furrowed at the action. He could see Jaehyun staring at his mouth like he did before when they were at Jeju. </p><p>"Jaehyun...what are you doing?"</p><p>"I don't wanna feel helpless anymore..." the younger said as he traced his thumb over Taeyongs bottom lip, his face inching closer to the others.</p><p>"What the fuck are y-" Taeyong was not able to finish his sentence as his lips were captured by the youngers. Jaehyun pressed his soft lips firmly on Taeyongs, whose eyes widened. He was taken aback by the sudden contact, a surge of electricity dancing throughout his body and his heartrate accelerating, his fists balled tightly at his sides. </p><p>He finally came to his senses and tried to push Jaehyun away with all the strength he had but was unsuccessful. Jaehyun then began to press his chest against his, tilting his head to easily move against Taeyongs lips. Taeyong then brought his fist to the youngers face, punching him hard enough for him to release him. "Ahhh" Jaehyun hissed at the pain.</p><p>Taeyong quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, immediately stood up and left the penthouse. "Tai, wait!" Jaehyun said and abruptly stood up, as he was about to go after Taeyong. He began to feel dizzy and sat back down. He then held his cheek and winced at the pain. Jaehyun sighed before he let out a chortle, "so even you hate me now. Ugh... I'm so fucked up.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Taeyong was strolling down the night time streets aimlessly. He was still processing what had just happened. Jaehyun had kissed him. He mentally slapped himself for his delayed reaction. He wondered why he didn't push the other right away. Why he didn't punch him immediately. Why he insisted on taking him home.</p><p><em>Because you secretly wanted it.</em> His subconscious answered him. <em>What??? No! I'm not gay!</em> He continued with his internal debate drowning deeper and deeper into his confused thoughts. </p><p>Taeyong tried to come up with excuses in his mind. Maybe he was just feeling guilty towards the younger making him vulnerable for a brief moment. He couldn't blame it on the alcohol because he'd barely had any. </p><p>"Bastard!" he exclaimed as he clenched his fists. "What did you say pretty boy?" an unfamiliar voice called out to him. Taeyong looked towards it to see two average built men leaning on the wall near to the entrance of a convenience store, smoking. He hadn't realized he'd walked two blocks past the bus stop. </p><p>"Fuck off" he said and turned around to walk back into the direction of the bus stop. "Shit, what a nasty mouth you got. Let me shut it for you." the same guy said taking a puff of his cig, his companion moved with him and both stood in front of Taeyong blocking his path. </p><p>Taeyong glowered at the two males, he was already pissed off and annoyed by his feelings of uncertainty. He had no time for this. "Get out of my way." he said clicking his teeth and drawing in a sharp breath through gritted teeth. </p><p>"Aww, this skinny son of a bitch barks a lot, but does she bite?" the guy said to his friend and flicked the cig away, his friend laughed in response. Taeyong sarcastically laughed then swung a punch hitting the guy in the jaw causing him to stagger backwards. </p><p>The other opponent quickly lunged at him, hitting him in the stomach. Taeyong huffed at the blow clutching his stomach before he stood upright and kicked the guy in the stomach who then fell to the ground. He kneeled down over the male and started to punch the guy repeatedly. Taeyong could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, the feeling of rage taking over his body. He kept hitting the guy until there was blood drawn. The males companion came and held Taeyong from behind, yanking him upwards off of his friend and threw him to the ground.</p><p>Taeyong supported himself on his arms as he stared up at his opponent. When the guy was about to confront him, the worker of the convenience store peeped outside, "I-I called the cops, t-they'll be here any minute." then he went back inside locking the door.</p><p>"Shit, let's go man!" the guy said then helped his friend who was still on the ground in pain to stand and quickly scurried away from the scene.</p><p>Taeyong stayed on the ground catching his breath. He took deep breaths as he hunched over his knees, arms stretched and body heaving. </p><p>Once he calmed, he stood up and walked to the bus stop to go home. He wanted to forget this night ever happened. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Jaehyun woke up with a cramp in his neck. He got up slowly and held his head feeling it throbbing. He fluttered his eyes open to see he had been on the couch. Unfortunately or possibly fortunately, he wasn't sure, he remembered everything. </p><p>He reached in his pocket to grab his phone. He tapped the screen which remained black and remembered that it had died. He took his time to climb the stairs up to his bedroom for the charger. </p><p>When he had arrived to his bed, he held the charger cable nearby and plugged it into his phone. Once the light came on he powered it on. </p><p>He noticed four missed calls from Johnny but couldn't bother to deal with it right now. He wanted to call Taeil to tell him he wasn't going into the office today. Not because of the hangover, but more because he was embarrassed and didn't want to face Taeyong so quickly. He wanted to give him some space. </p><p>---- </p><p>And space he did take, the following days after, Taeyong had never went into the office. He had not been answering calls from anyone. </p><p>He thought he could forget about it but he would be reminded each time he was awake. He turned to alcohol which would clear his mind temporarily. Many times he had wished he could turn back time and punch the younger right before it happened.</p><p>The past few days he'd been going to Tonic to get drunk enough not to think. He would even make out with random girls who would approach him in efforts to cleanse his now tainted lips. He thought it would help, but it really didn't. Hyunjin would ask him what was wrong and there was no way in hell he would tell the younger what was really bothering him.</p><p>Taeyong had no idea why he kept thinking about it. He tried to reason it out. </p><p>He asked himself why would he let something like that happen. Somehow he felt there was more to it, more than he wanted to delve into right now. However, there was a small part of him that wanted to see what it was. A part that made him question his feelings.</p><p>Taeyong could remember how strongly Jaehyun had pressed against him, how supple his lips had felt as they moved opposed to his frozen ones. <em>Shut up, shut up!</em> he cursed himself mentally and aggressively brought his drink to his head.</p><p>He quickly downed his drink, until he was starting to feel the memory fading and his mind entering the state of lucidity. He decided to go straight home this time and took a taxi since he hadn't rode his bike. </p><p>When he had arrived at the complex, he went up to his floor and struggled to keep his eyes open. He finally made it to his door and went inside, stumbling over his feet. He felt that he couldn't make it to his bed and so he went straight for the couch and passed out immediately. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. FIFTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature content!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning light made it's presence known through the slits of blinds into Jaehyuns office. He was currently occupied with documents he had no interest in. His mind was preoccupied as it is, mainly with worry. </p><p>Taeyong still hadn't come in to work and he was starting to think the male resigned unofficially. When Jaehyun had finally muster the courage to face him and apologize for his actions, although he didn't feel it warranted one to begin with, the older was nowhere to be seen. He had not been answering any of his calls either.</p><p>Jaehyun had had enough. He got up from his desk. It was time for plan B. Even though he felt that this was a bit unconventional, it was the only way he could think of to see Taeyong and talk things through. </p><p>He rushed out of his office leaving his coat and blazer on the hanging racks inside. He went down to the carpark to fetch his car and drove off, his mind made up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong awoke to the sound of banging on his front door. His head pained him terribly and he almost didn't realize where he'd been. He arose from his uncomfortable position on the hard and cold floor. He must've fell off of the couch in the middle of his slumber. </p><p>He braced himself against the wall as he made his way to the door. The loud banging never ceasing, and he clicked his teeth in distaste. "I'm coming! Geez!" he yelled and clutched the side of his aching head which throbbed from raising his voice. </p><p>When he reached in front of the door he didn't bother to look through the peep hole and quickly swung it open. He was met with a dimpled smile, "there you are" the honey laced voice said while he felt a hand on his chest pushing him backwards into his apartment. </p><p>His eyes widened realizing what was currently going on. His throbbing headache suddenly dissipated as the blood rushed from his face and supplied his brain with it all. "H-How.....what the fuck are you doing here?! Get the fuck out!" he gaped at the intruder.</p><p>Taeyong was terrified that his apartment had been found out. He couldn't believe in his wildest dreams that Jaehyun would be here storming into his apartment. Jaehyun on the other hand was quite elated that he had guessed the right door based on what he had observed the night he dropped Taeyong off. He had a wicked grin on his face, no doubt about it. </p><p>"I'm not leaving until we sort things out." </p><p>"I have nothing to fucking say to you, get out now!" Taeyong yawped at him, his raspy voice due to his continuous alcohol intake, threatening to crack </p><p>"I wanted to explain myself but you've been avoiding me." Jaehyun said calmly.</p><p>"I don't want to see you!" </p><p>"Are you perhaps upset that I kissed you?" Jaehyun then took a step forward which made Taeyong step back, "Or are you afraid to admit that you liked it?" </p><p>Taeyongs eyebrows knitted into a scowl and he balled the collar of Jaehyuns shirt tightly into his fist. </p><p>Jaehyun inched his face closer to Taeyong, "Which one is it, Tai? Hmm? Tell me. Did you like it?"</p><p>Taeyong held his clenched fist ready to lunge it at the CEO "Shut your fucking mouth, Jaehyun. I'm not gay!" He sneered. His wrists were then captured into Jaehyuns vice like grip, lowering them down to his sides. "You don't have to be gay to like it" Jaehyun smirked, taking another step forward, backing Taeyong up against the wall. </p><p>Taeyong looked behind him to realize he'd been cornered, his mouth fell open in shock. He tried to release Jaehyuns grasp from his hands but couldn't as Jaehyun held them firm and still. "Sorry, Tai. I don't wanna get punched again. It hurt like hell." Then he swiftly planted his lips on the olders mouth in a forceful manner. The kiss was different than the one they previously shared, there was more strength and dominance in Jaehyuns action. </p><p>Taeyong fought against the kiss, trying to move his head away, until he was finally consumed by the feeling. The overwhelming realization of soft lips being pressed to his. Those same lips which plagued his mind like cancer. </p><p>He didn't want to admit that he was almost starting to forget the way they felt and relieved to find out in actuality, he truly didn't. The memory was still fresh as if it occurred minutes before. </p><p>Taeyong giving into his frustration and desire kissed back searingly in confusion and uncertainty. Confused by the way he was responding and uncertain to what it all meant. </p><p>His fists, now unclenched were dangling freely with large hands wrapped around his wrists. Jaehyun paused momentarily to look at his assistants lips which were swollen from his doing and his body heaving from lack of oxygen. </p><p>Jaehyuns then trailed his lips along Taeyongs jaw, testing his limits. He was caught up in the moment and wanted to go as far as the older would let him, without regrets and hesitation. He nipped the tender skin of Taeyongs neck, satisfied in the responses the older was giving him.</p><p>He released one of Taeyongs limp hands to hold the sides of his waist and press him into the wall. Taeyong shut his eyes tightly, his mouth agape as he relished the unfamiliar sensations his body was experiencing. </p><p>Jaehyuns hand traced the outline of his hips, down to his outer thighs only to pivot, nimbly making its way back up on the inner side of his thigh and be halted just below his crotch. "S-Stop, we shouldn't be doing this" Taeyong uttered as he held his hand over Jaehyuns.</p><p>"Relax, Tai. I just want to make you feel good." He whispered into the shell of Taeyongs ear, sealing his sweet words with a chaste kiss to his ear.</p><p>That was all Taeyong needed and he was gone again. Overwhelmed by his desires and his mind drifting off to cloud nine to be met by blissful awakenings. His grip on the youngers hand went limp allowing Jaehyun to proceed his ministrations. </p><p>Jaehyuns hand made its way to hover over Taeyongs clothed cock. Ghosting over the area briefly as if he was giving the older a chance to object. </p><p>He began groping Taeyongs cock, until he felt it become stiff. Taeyongs eyes lidded from the friction of the younger palming against his crotch. His breathing was starting to become irregular as the movements quickened. </p><p>Jaehyun quickly unzipped the fly of Taeyongs jeans and worked his hand into his boxers, springing his cock free. Wrapping his hand around the base he began to work against the length of the olders cock. Taeyong pinched his eyes shut, too afraid to stare at what was happening. Not wanting to see the one making him come undone. </p><p>Jaehyun then moved to his knees licking a wet stripe alongside the large vein of Taeyongs erect cock. Taeyong startled at what Jaehyun was doing to him but was overcome by unbinding pleasure to stop him. The younger ran his tongue on the slit of his penis tasting the salty precome beading at the head. </p><p>Taeyong shuddered at the sensation and briefly opened his eyes to see the length of his cock disappearing into the others mouth, being encased with an addicting heat, smooth and illicit. </p><p>Jaehyun began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks to suck him better. A strangled moan escaped the lips of the older as he fought the urge to buck his hips. </p><p>Jaehyun pulled Taeyongs cock out of his mouth, his lips wet with a mix of come and saliva. </p><p>He looked up to see Taeyong panting, his eyes shut tightly and proceeded to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. He began to shallowly pump the head in and out of his mouth, then releasing it with a pop. </p><p>He coated the length of Taeyongs cock with the mixed fluid and began to jack him off, fisting his cock at an increased pace. </p><p>Taeyong could feel his abdomen tightening and could no longer resist the urge to moan. He fought against the feeling of running his hand through Jaehyuns hair and taking control of his head and fucking his mouth. His fists clenched at the side, tight enough to draw blood. </p><p>Jaehyun latched his lips around the head of his cock and continued to stroke the remaining length that he couldn't fit into his mouth. Taeyong covered his eyes with his arm. He felt that his legs becoming weak. After a few more strokes and Taeyong released his hot liquid into the back of the youngers throat, who immediately accepted it all. Jaehyun then stood up to plant sweet kisses on the junction of Taeyongs neck.</p><p>Taeyong tried to steady his breathing. <br/>A wave of guilt washing over him once his high was over. He pushed Jaehyun away from him and quickly zipped his pants back up. </p><p>"That was wrong, we shouldn't have..." he softly said, refusing to look at the other.</p><p>Jaehyun sighed and shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with it, it's normal between two people."</p><p>"That's not normal. It's disgusting!" Taeyong scowled. </p><p>Jaehyun smiled, his dimples showing, "You didn't seem disgusted a while ago..." </p><p>"Stop talking! You can leave now, we're obviously done here" Taeyong said as he went to open the door for the younger to leave.</p><p>"Just.....just come back to work, Tai. I'll wait for you, until you're ready..." Jaehyun said, trailing his hand through his hair and walked out of the apartment. The door was slammed behind him.</p><p>Jaehyun walked down the hallway towards the elevator and let out a heavy sigh. He had only wanted to talk but once again he was unable to control himself. Somehow he hadn't felt completely disappointed with how things turned out. </p><p>Soon enough, you'll beg me to fuck you, Tai. He thought to himself and reached to the elevator, pushing the button to go down. </p><p>-----</p><p>Taeyongs frustration returned. He slid down to the floor leaning against the door. He palmed his face into his hands and shook his head furiously. He wondered what was going on with him. </p><p>He internally cursed at his bodys betrayal to the pleasure Jaehyun was giving him. He was confused with the way he acted. Was he so sexually deprived he couldn't control himself? Had he still been buzzed from last night? It must've been the alcohol right? He was still drunk? Of course, that's it. That must be it. There's no other reason.</p><p>He wasn't gay, but he hated to admit he couldn't help his feelings. He enjoyed it way more than he wanted to admit. </p><p>
  <em>It's the same as if it was a girl. Just think of it as if it was a girl.</em>
</p><p>He reasoned it out in his head. He wasn't gay, he was just impaired and confused. He wasn't gay. Taeyong made up his mind, this was never happening again. </p><p>He got up from the floor and went straight for the shower wanting to wash away all evidence of the deed. He needed to get himself together and focus on the mission at hand so he wouldn't have to see Jaehyun ever again. He'd complete the job and good riddance. Or that's what he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. SIXTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Taeyong went into his closet grabbing his duffel bag from the rack above his hanged clothes then removed a couple of shirts from their hangers. He turned to his dresser to take out some underwear and regular shirts and a few jeans as well. He went to put the bag on his bed and folded the clothes neatly and placed them inside of it. He was packing to stay over at Sichengs apartment.</p><p>After Jaehyun entered into his apartment, he wanted to reduce any chances of similar events occurring again. He ought to be more careful than he was and so he was moving to stay over at Sichengs place in the meantime. </p><p>Once he had finished packing his bag with the few days of clothing and necessities he needed, he went into the living room to fetch his laptop. Shortly after, he exited and locked his apartment door then rode his bike to Sichengs apartment.</p><p>He was grateful to the younger for gifting him with the spare key before he left. Taeyong never knew he would actually have need for it at all. Luckily, the apartment wasn't too far from where he stayed so if he should need more clothes he could go back.</p><p>Taeyong drove for a while, taking multiple lanes until he came to Sichengs apartment complex. It was much smaller than the one he stayed in and had less floors as a result. He parked his bike into the open lot in front and retrieved his bag from the compartment and secured it around his shoulder. He then walked up the stairs of the building. </p><p>When he arrived in front of Sichengs door he took out the key from his wallet and unlocked the door and stepped inside. Taeyong took cautious steps into the place, he fumbled for the light switch on the wall by the door and flickered it on when he found it. </p><p>He placed his helmet on the wooden table by the door and ventured further into the apartment. Taeyong slowly walked into the place, scanning it carefully as if he expected someone to jump out and attack him. The place was only furnished with basic necessities. Although it was small, the empty spaces in the corners  made it look less stuffy. </p><p>He fell into the couch and dropped his bag beside him and let out a heavy sigh. He took out his phone and began to dial Sicheng. Taeyong told his friend that he would be staying at his apartment for a while. The other was surprised he'd use the place so quickly. </p><p>When he had questioned the tone in Taeyongs voice, he remained silent for a few seconds until offering up that he'd screwed up. </p><p>Taeyong didn't share much of the details and was relieved when the younger hadn't probed him further. He expressed how frustrated he was. How things were not going as planned and he wanted everything to be done and over with. Sicheng encouraged him to keep fighting and when he has to be ruthless just do it without hesitation, it hurts less. That the longer it goes on, the more complicated it becomes.</p><p>Taeyong changed the subject and asked him about his life back in China. How his family was doing and if he's okay. Sicheng sounded happier, he told him that he had found a job at a mechanic shop and was doing what he enjoyed. After a while, they hung up and Taeyong reclined in the couch staring at the almost empty apartment. He was at a loss of what to do next. </p><p>He recalled Sichengs advice to finish things as quickly as possible and heaved out another sigh before he got his laptop out of his bag and opened it on his lap. He opened up the folder with the recordings and put his earphones in. Clicking the first of the most recent ones he hadn't listened to yet, he began to listen.</p><p>"Sir, where's Tai? I have not seen him for a couple of days?"</p><p>"Oh...uh, he's sick. I gave him a few days off" Jaehyun said, his voice low. </p><p>Taeyong leaned forward as if to hear better. Waiting for the response of the other.  </p><p>"Oh.... alright then" Secretary Moon said before the closing of the door was heard. </p><p>He slouched back into the couch, relieved that the secretary bought the poor lie. However, Taeyong knew that only he and Jaehyun would be the only ones to know the true reason Taeyong hadn't been to the office. He clenched his fist subconsciously remembering everything that has happened thus far between them.</p><p>He then fast forwarded the recording until he heard sounds again. Taeyong made out a light knock on the door of the CEOs office. </p><p>He then heard Jaehyun speak, "Come in"</p><p>"Mr. Jung, Channel 6 had called and would like to interview you a day this week."</p><p>Jaehyun groaned and clicked his teeth, "tell them I declined, will you?"</p><p>"But sir, it'll be good publicity for the company as well for the new product." The secretary hurriedly said before Jaehyun could interject.</p><p>"You know I hate the media" he finally said.</p><p>"I remember, sir. However, we've declined them too many times. They're starting to say you're...."</p><p>"I'm what, Taeil?" Jaehyun asked sternly.</p><p>"Your'e.....uptight, sir. Also, let's not forget about those dating rumours with that actress we hired to model last time. You could finally put those to rest, it's a win-win...."</p><p>There was no audio for a few minutes, Taeyong thought the recording had finished abruptly until he heard the voice of the CEO again. "Ugh, fine. Tell them I'm free on Friday." </p><p>"Right away, sir" Taeyong could sense the smile on Taeils face at that. He quickly went to click the second recording and waited for it to load. </p><p>"Sir, there's a Mr. Kim Doyoung here to see you" Secretary Moon uttered.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Send him right in. Hold my calls for an hour also"</p><p>"Surely, Mr. Jung"</p><p>Taeyong noticed the audio reduced in volume and figured that the CEO and the said Kim Doyoung were away from his desk. Perhaps seated on the chairs at the corner of the office. </p><p>"Thanks for coming Inspector, did you perhaps find something of importance?"</p><p>
  <em>Inspector? The same one he called?</em>
</p><p>"That I have. It turns out that Politician Choi has a few gangs that run his businesses for him. My source stated that he sells illegal weaponry, money and drugs."</p><p>Taeyongs eyes widened. He wondered if he heard correctly. He turned his volume up to the last bar and replayed the same point on the audio. He clearly heard it right. Jaehyun had hired an inspector to find out information on Politician Choi. It was only a matter of time he would find out about him too. </p><p>"He acquired that new restaurant down the street as well. However, there was word that the owner of that establishment was against sharing his company with anyone but within a week his mind did a 180."</p><p>"Do you think he was threatened?"</p><p>"It's either that or he was bribed."</p><p>Taeyong recalled that being his previous job. He had caught the owner cheating on his wife and took pictures to blackmail him into handing over the company's lease to his boss. </p><p>"Here's all the information I got, I think that will be as far as I go." The other males voice stated.</p><p>"I understand. I appreciate it, you can find the amount in your account by the end of the day." </p><p>The recording ended and Taeyong was stunned. He stared blankly at the screen, dumbfounded by what he had heard. He needed to get those files and find out what else does Jaehyun know. </p><p>He played the last clip before getting his things in order to leave in case anything else happened that he should be aware of. The audio loaded but was mostly quiet and that's when he realized it was yesterday, when Jaehyun had barged into his personal space. His mouth twitched as he remembered.</p><p>Taeyong closed his laptop abruptly and grabbed his helmet, spare key and locked the door behind him. He then headed to his motorcycle and rode off to the office hoping that he could obtain the documents even if he had to break into the safe and turn the office upside down. </p><p>Although he had initially desired to keep away from Jaehyun as much as possible, he knew he couldn't steer clear of him for long. It's not like he could pay someone else to do his job for him. His pride would never allow him to anyway. However, if he ever did, he'd be dead as soon as the boss found out.</p><p>Regardless, he had to be more cautious around Jaehyun. Not only to avoid another escapade from occurring but also to keep himself from being found out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>After Taeyong parked his bike in the company parking lot he walked into the building, heading straight for the elevator. When it opened he went inside and went up to the fifth floor.</p><p>He quickly went to the door of the CEOs office and tried the lock, not knocking. The lock didn't budge, "Shit" he uttered and toggled it more in hopes it wouldn't really be closed.</p><p>"Tai? Oh, it is you" he heard the familiar voice of Secretary Moon call out behind him.</p><p>Taeyong turned around to face Taeil who had a concerned look, "Er....yeah, where's Mr. Jung?"</p><p>"Oh right, you've been sick. He's home probably but about to head to the TV station for an interview. Are you feeling better now?"</p><p>"Wha- Ah...Yeah, I am. I just figured I should come in and not miss another day." Taeyong lied and gave a small smile. </p><p>The secretary nodded and patted his shoulder, "Well hang in there, bud. No stress, take more time if you need." </p><p>"Thanks. Anyway Mr. Moon, I'll be heading to the station to help him if he needs it." he said before parting with the secretary and walking towards the elevator. </p><p>When he stood in front of the elevator he pressed the button to go back down, waiting for the lift to arrive. Once it did, Yuta came out of it with a surprised expression on his face. "Tai! Where the heck have you been, man!" he shook Taeyong by the shoulders who quickly brushed his hands from off of him. A brief smile appearing on Taeyongs lips. He couldn't help that he still found the Japanese male amusing. </p><p>"I've been.....sick" he quipped. Both males walked to the nearby lounge seats and took a seat adjacent to one another. </p><p>"Aw man, I hope it's not that virus that's been going around." the male said as he swatted at the air. </p><p>"Nah, just a stomach bug. Nothing too serious."</p><p>"That's good then. By the way! You missed all the juicy stuff..." Yuta began. He filled Taeyong in on the latest company gossips and even bragged about his new car his dad bought him this week. They were from two different worlds and Taeyong didn't really know why he was listening to all of this gibberish. Maybe he was starting to consider Yuta as an acquaintance. </p><p>"Also, did you talk to Sicheng recently? He recently started some night courses."</p><p>"Oh? He didn't tell me that. I think he speaks to you more than he does with me now." </p><p>"Maybe he wanted to surprise you when he got the degree."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe..." Taeyong wasn't entirely upset that his only friend was starting to keep things from him. After all, he hadn't shared everything that happened with Jaehyun. He didn't really know why. Maybe he just didn't want to be judged or lectured. He didn't understand his own feelings right now, anyway. </p><p>When they finished chatting, Taeyong looked at his watch to see it was close to the time Secretary Moon had told him the interview would start. He had wanted to pass by the hospital on his way to visit his grandma before visiting hours were over, as he hadn't been visiting lately. Solely because he was going through a lot already and didn't want her to see him in his current drunk and unstable state. Definitely tomorrow, he thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Shortly after riding to the TV station, he parked his bike and stood near the entrance, leaning on the wall with his arms folded. Taeyong received glances from people walking inside which he could care less about. More or likely they thought he was some hoodlum ready to rob them. </p><p>He was impatient and wished the CEO would hurry up and arrive. Truly he had no intention on waiting all day, he didn't even want to be here but by some dumb idea in his head he thought it was best to keep his eyes on  Jaehyun the best he could. At least until he got what he was after. </p><p>At any rate, his patience was wearing thin and he would soon take the boss's advice and do whatever it takes, do something desperate. </p><p>Speaking of the devil, Jaehyuns company's car pulled through the driveway and into the parking lot ahead of the building. </p><p>After the car was parked, Taeyong watched Jaehyun as he strode across the lot towards his direction. He eyed the taller male as he sauntered effortlessly with such an authoritative image. His face displayed a hard look, decked in a full navy suit fitted to perfection. </p><p>Once he was in Jaehyuns view, the expression on his face changed. "Hey Tai, I didn't know you were coming." he said as he came to a stop in front of him. Taeyong cleared his throat, "yeah, I came here to.... to help..." he uttered and avoided holding eye contact with Jaehyun.</p><p>"Oh...thank you, you didn't have to though. I appreciate it." Jaehyun replied with a bright smile, his dimples showing.</p><p>Jaehyun was sure that Taeyong wouldn't come back to work so soon but he wanted to believe that he was making progress with him. He felt a bit hopeful that the other could be warming up to him or didn't entirely hate what they had done together. He was oblivious to the real intentions behind him showing up. </p><p>"Let's go then" Jaehyun said and walked ahead into the building. </p><p>Taeyong pushed off of the wall to stand upright and tucked his hands into his front pockets. He then trailed behind Jaehyun with a smirk in the corner of his mouth. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. SEVENTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature content!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
When they entered the building they were directed by staff to the waiting area where Jaehyun would get some light makeup done and wait until it was time for him to appear on the show.</p><p>Jaehyun sat in front of the mirror, he took his phone out and read his emails. Taeyong however stayed by the doorstep not daring to go nearer to the CEO. After a moment Taeyong spoke, "Uh...can I get you something to drink?" </p><p>Jaehyun turned his head towards him and smiled, "Sure, any coffee they have" he said and then resumed his attention to his phone. </p><p>Taeyong then went out of the room to find the break room the staff had told him about prior. He merely wanted to keep himself busy and thats why he asked Jaehyun if he wanted the drink. Habits are really hard to break, they say.</p><p>Since they arrived, Jaehyun wasn't paying him much attention. Not that he minded, it was just odd. He was grateful that he was being professional but the way he was acting was messing with his mind. It was almost as if they hadn't done anything indecent yesterday. Taeyong ultimately concluded that this must be a regular thing for the other.</p><p>He returned to the waiting room with the lidded disposable cup of coffee in hand. When he walked inside, he stopped and bit his inner lip. He had to maintain his distance without being obvious. Minutes later, Jaehyun noticed Taeyong standing near to the door staring down at the coffee in his hand. </p><p>"Are you going to stand there all day?" He asked as he got up from his seat and walked towards the older. </p><p>Taeyongs head flew up to meet the eyes of the CEO who stared down at him and was now inches away. </p><p>Jaehyun stepped forward until he was closer to the other. Taeyong wanted to step backwards but Jaehyun held his hand stopping him. "L-Let go.." he stuttered. Jaehyuns face moved closer to his where he could feel the youngers hot breath feathering against his face. </p><p>Taeyong closed his eyes, his mind and body not cooperating with each other. His body was filled with anticipation, wanting and wondering what the younger would do to him next. Jaehyun gave a smirk, "don't worry, I won't do anything to you anymore. Unless you want me to, of course" </p><p>Jaehyuns hand grazed along the back of Taeyongs hand which held the cup. It was like a match setting Taeyongs skin on fire. Taeyong shallowly inhaled, "I..." he let out and opened his eyes staring at Jaehyun.</p><p>Shortly after, a petite girl came inside the room behind Taeyong. She cleared her throat, causing them to come out of their own world. </p><p>Taeyong turned around to see the female standing in the doorstep with a blush on her face. He too was almost as red as her. They had been caught in an awkward moment. Jaehyun peeped over the olders shoulder to stare accusingly at the girl who interrupted them.</p><p>"I'm here...to do....your makeup, Mr. Jung" she said shyly. The CEO took the cup of coffee from Taeyongs hand while he still stared at the girl. "Ah, that's fine." Jaehyun then moved back towards his seat, taking a sip of the coffee and smiling to himself. </p><p>Taeyong settled on the couch outside and waited until Jaehyun was through and ready to head on the set. He didn't want to be in the same room as the younger and feared he might not last long in his plan to face him head on to get the things he needed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Jaehyun was now on the set seated on a loveseat next to a female talk show host. Taeyong stood at the side watching the show from the small monitor. </p><p>After talking about the company and the newest product, the host was now asking Jaehyun about himself.</p><p>The whole time, Taeyong observed how normal Jaehyun seemed at a glance but knew it was all a rouse. </p><p>If all the viewers knew what he knew, they'd throw the CEO pity parties for the entire century. Taeyong snapped out of his thoughts. Had he just been empathizing with Jaehyun? Why should he care whether people know about his past? He ignored the questions and continued watching.</p><p>"Are the dating rumours true?" the host asked.</p><p>Jaehyun gave a bright smile and let out a soft chuckle, "Actually, no, they're not."</p><p>"So, there's no significant other in your life? Are you still a bachelor?" she questioned with an equally brilliant smile.</p><p>"Not at the moment. Yes, I'm still single." Jaehyun said and stared directly into the camera. </p><p>Taeyong averted his eyes as Jaehyun made eye contact with him through the monitor. He had an uneasy feeling in his throat. </p><p>The host giggled, slapping Jaehyun on his thigh. "Well then there's still hope for all of you ladies out there. We'll be back after this commercial break!"</p><p>Taeyong scoffed at the woman. Little did she know that none of them stood a chance. She also moved closer to Jaehyun when he said he was single. She was obviously trying to score. As if her tacky self would stand a chance. He folded his hands and shook his head, this show was starting to get boring.  </p><p>
  <em>Dream on lady.</em>
</p><p>When they were on break, Jaehyun was being flirty with the host, she was closer to him and would giggle every few minutes when he would whisper in her ear, smiling widely at her.</p><p>Taeyong couldn't help but get even more annoyed. This was obviously a game for the younger, messing with peoples minds. He regret feeling empathetic towards him earlier and was now unimpressed. </p><p>After the show was back on air, they fixed their positions and talked more about Jaehyuns company's future plans before the show came to an end. Taeyong was ready to get out of here. Once Jaehyun got off of the stage he didn't waste time and said he was leaving. The younger was caught off guard by the abruptness but didn't protest against it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong drove his bike aimlessly not heading anywhere in particular. The lights from the buildings reflecting off of his helmet and motorcycle. It was night time and he had nothing to do. He couldn't shake this tension. </p><p>He decelerated when he came up to a stoplight. Across the street he saw a bordello and felt something luring him inside. And so when the light turned green he rode towards it, parking his bike and found himself walking into the establishment. </p><p>The place smelled like sex and smoke. He coughed and fanned the foggy air away from his view. The lighting was dimmed and the whole place illuminated in a red hue. Many women and some men walked around in just their underwear. Some more revealing than others. </p><p>There were many stalls with couches inside, they were covered by sheer curtains which were see-through. Taeyong assumed it wasn't for the sake of privacy but more for enhanced sensuality and protection of the workers. Of course, you wouldn't come here if you wanted to be private.</p><p>Many businessmen and officials were seated on the couch getting their piece. Workers making sure they gave them their monies worth, dancing atop their laps and some displaying more than required. </p><p>As he walked further, he was eyed up and down by various people. Almost as if they were ready to devour him. He looked like he didn't belong in a place like that. He looked into one of the stalls and got flustered when the eyes of the worker met his, she stared at him and smiled while putting on her performance for the old geezer beneath her.</p><p>Taeyong was then approached at the side by a male worker, he was topless and wearing what looked like a thong. "Hey pretty, I can take care of you" the man said as he grabbed Taeyongs hand and pulled it up to his lips. Taeyong suddenly withdrew his hand from the male who frowned in response. "I don't bite, unless you want me to"</p><p>"<em>Unless you want me to, of course.</em>" </p><p>He remembered Jaehyuns voice. Why him, at a time like this. He was trying to let off some steam. He was about to talk himself into walking out of this place until he was brought out of his thoughts, "don't worry about it, Kiwi. I'll take care of this one." A female said as she walked towards them and cupped the side of Taeyongs face bringing him into a kiss. </p><p>Yes, this is what he came for. A distraction. He needed to get the frustrations out of his system. Taeyong responded to the kiss, it became wet and ragged. The man labeled as Kiwi then strutted away from them and in the direction of another waiting customer. </p><p>"Let's go somewhere more....private, shall we honey?" she said. Taeyong nodded and was held by the hand and led past the open stalls, which exposed everyone and their secrets. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, they arrived at a room which was had a similar ambience to the other area. There was a huge bed, a nightstand and a room which displayed a sink through a partially closed door. </p><p>He was then kissed roughly, the girls lips clashing against his and they moved closer to the bed. He was thrown down onto it before the woman crawled on top of him. She began to kiss down his neck and grind herself onto him. His cock hardened at the friction she gave him. </p><p>She lowered herself, lifting his shirt upwards and kissing along his abs until she was at the belt of his jeans. "You're so hot, baby, I'm gonna make you feel good"</p><p>"<em>Relax Tai, I just want to make you feel good.</em>"</p><p>Taeyong shook his head in attempts to cease the memory from appearing at the back of his mind. The girl fumbled to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. She then gripped the band of his boxers pulling it down to expose his erect length. </p><p>He watched as she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a few strokes before kitten licking the tip. Taeyong moaned and flung his head back as she swallowed his cock. </p><p>The woman began to bob her head and sent vibrations along his cock as she sucked. He began to close his eyes and enjoy the performance. Suddenly he was reminded of Jaehyuns face. "Wow, you have some stamina. Usually others would be done by now." His eyes opened and he saw the girl staring up at him and was jacking him off. </p><p>He moaned and watched, hoping it would quicken his release so he could get the hell out of this place. Unfortunately, his liberation did not come. Taeyong abruptly sat up, bracing himself up on his stretched forearms. </p><p>"I-I wanna shower before we continue....give me a few minutes" he stated and the woman whined, "okay baby, come back and fuck me with that cock of yours" she slurred.</p><p>He rolled off of the bed, away from the woman and pulled his bottoms up slightly. He then ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him.</p><p>Taeyong turned the shower on to pretend he was showering. He paced back and forth in the small bathroom, trying to think of how he was going to get out of this mess. </p><p>He glanced down and sighed. He needed to deal with the problem between his legs first. He then stripped himself completely and entered the shower. </p><p>The warm water quickly soaking his hair, then trailing down along the muscles of his back, between the crevice of his cheeks ultimately reaching his calves and falling to pool at the floor.</p><p>He looked down noting the angry redness of the tip of his cock. Bracing himself with one hand on the shower wall he then traced his thumb along the vein of his length. His heart quickened with the touch, he then held a grip around it and slid it down to the base. </p><p>He let out a hiss at the sensation. Tightening his grip he began to start his rhythmic ministrations, pumping himself into his hand. Taeyong let out a mewl and shut his eyes tight as he began to picture a scene. </p><p>The flashback of what happened between Jaehyun and him at his apartment replayed. He could still hear the sounds that came from the CEOs mouth as he sucked him off. The slick movement of his cock into the youngers warm mouth. </p><p>This was it, what he craved, deep down. Taeyong began fisting his aching cock faster until it began to leak white liquid from the tip, he flicked his thumb across the slit which threw him off the edge from the stimulation. </p><p>Coating his length with the fresh come he thrusted himself into his tightened hand at the thought of Jaehyuns lips around him, swallowing him whole. His mouth fell agape and eyes fluttered as he fell into his fantasy.</p><p>With each stroke he felt himself inching closer to the threshold of ecstacy. His mind clouded with thoughts of pleasure he continued to stroke his cock, pace never faltering. </p><p>Feeling his climax rising from the depths of his core, he continued milking his length until he felt the knots in his stomach stacking on one another. A few more strokes and Taeyong began to feel the ropes unwinding, "Ahh.." he let out as he continued to ride out his orgasm, wringing his abused cock till nothing else came. </p><p>Taeyong groaned shuddering in gratification when he finally went over the edge. He shot his load of white creamy liquid on the glass of the shower letting out a lewd moan. The white slick streaming down to the tiled floor.</p><p>Minutes after, he regained his composure he let the water from the showerhead wash over his body, erasing the evidence of his violation. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling a pang in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell are you thinking?</em>
</p><p>Taeyong continued to shower. He was repulsed with himself and mentally cursed for not being able to resist his obscured thoughts. He felt broken. Jaehyun had obviously broken him. Why couldn't he get off without thinking of him. He wasn't gay...right? He was just confused. </p><p>He then heard a knock on the door, "Are you coming out anytime soon?" the female asked. "Yeah!" he yelled. He had forgotten about the girl outside, he scratched his damp hair thinking of how to handle the situation.</p><p>Taeyong got out and took out his wallet put of the pocket of his jeans. He sighed heavily and took out a few bills he thought would be generous enough for her time. He wasn't going to waste anymore time. He then got dressed.</p><p>He unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. The girls face fell when she saw he was fully dressed. He walked up to her and held her hand placing the bills into her palm. "Uh, thank you, it was great...but I have to go..." he said and didn't wait for her to reply. </p><p>She was left in the room at a loss of what just happened and stared at the money in her hand. Surely, this never happened to her before. </p><p>Taeyong moved fast through the building until he was finally outside. He got on his bike and rode to Sichengs place and away from this location, the night still young. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. EIGHTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Taeyong made it back to Sichengs place and without a moment to settle, his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he then glanced at the screen not recognizing the number on display.</p><p>Cautiously, he answered it, "Hello...?"</p><p>"Hey Tai. How've you been? Missed me, I hope."</p><p>"Who is this?" He questioned.</p><p>"Ouch. I'm quite sad that Mr. Special can't recognize my voice. Maybe I should call you Mr. Slow instead."</p><p>The nickname set off warning bells in the back of Taeyongs mind. There was only one person he could think of that would call him that way.</p><p>"Hendery." He said in displeasure.</p><p>The said male chuckled at Taeyongs obvious hint of annoyance, "Ding, ding, ding! I'm not completely forgotten, it appears."</p><p>"How did you get my number? What the hell do you want anyway?"</p><p>"If I want something, I just need to ask the right people. As for the reason I called, I have a job. Meet me at Tonic in fifteen minutes." Not waiting for Taeyongs response, Hendery hung up the call,"Wha-" taeyong said as he was cut off. He was confused as to why he had to come out again for another job. This night seemed like it was going to be longer than he had hoped. </p><p>Taeyong arrived at Tonic at the time  he was told. Although he hated the fact he was called out for this he had no intentions to go against the boss's wishes. He was already underperforming on his current job. </p><p>He met Hendery who drove up to him in a black honda civic. There was no one else with him which was different from the last time. </p><p>"Get in princess" Hendery said as he wound the window down, revealing the grin on his face. Taeyong clicked his teeth and walked towards the passenger side. When he got in Taeyong noted the younger wore a black cap and black hoodie. He definitely looked like a goon. They then drove off to the destination Taeyong was clueless of. </p><p>After they drove for nearly half an hour, they were now in a neighbourhood with houses on each side. The car slowly making its way down the road. Taeyong glanced around and from what he could see, the houses all looked the same. Worn and old. </p><p>The neighbourhood was poorly lit and some homes had their lights turned off. In the pits of his stomach, he felt the unsettling sense of apprehension rising. The whole place gave him an eerie feeling. </p><p>It didn't take them long until they reached to a gravel driveway. The place was surrounded by forest and hidden by large shrubbery. At the end of the driveway he saw a house similar to the others, equally worn and tattered. The lights were off and there were no vehicles parked outside. </p><p>Hendery parked the car a few metres away from the house and turned the engine off. Taeyong glanced over at him wondering what kind of job this would be. What it would entail. </p><p>They got out and Taeyong followed behind Hendery who walked with confidence up to the front of the house. He quickly peeked inside of the window to see if anyone was inside before he knelt down and began to pick the lock of the door. </p><p>"What are you doing??" Taeyong whispered to Hendery in shock. Hendery just stared at him placing his finger over his mouth to tell him to keep quiet and then resumed his trade. </p><p>Panic swarmed over Taeyong when the lock was unlocked and Hendery waltzed inside the house unbothered. He had just broke into someone's home. Unsure of what to do he debated following the other or waiting outside for the owners to arrive and catch him red handed. </p><p>He followed behind the chinese male and saw him disappear up the stairs of the house. Taeyong deciding to keep watch stayed on the ground floor occasionally peering over his shoulder to look outside. </p><p>After a few minutes, the younger returned down the stairs but empty handed. "Let's go, right now" he said to Taeyong. They then walked through the door and Hendery closed it like it had never been opened in the first place. </p><p>Suddenly a figure appeared from the side of the house. "Hendery, I thought I told you the next time you come around here will be to die." the unknown male said which caused them to turn to his direction. </p><p>"I don't plan on dying, at least not for tonight." Hendery said and withdrew a gun from his back, under his hoodie.  He pointed it at the male who held his hands up in defense. </p><p>"What the hell Hendery?!" Taeyong shouted and stared at the male in horror. "Shut it, go towards the car, Tai"</p><p>Taeyong was confused and shocked. He didn't move a muscle because he was just horrified to what was happening. "You think youll escape us, Hendery?" The man stated, walking towards them. "Run now!" Hendery shouted, causing Taeyong to register the situation and obey. </p><p>Hendery kept the man on gun point as he quickly backed up following Taeyong. He then shot the gas tank attached to the house which caused it to explode. Taeyong came to a halt from the sound of the gunfire and exploded gas tank, he glanced behind him and he saw the man on fire. His eyes widened and he clutched the sides of his head. "What the fuck did you just do?!"  </p><p>"Why'd you stop! Run dumbass!" Hendery exclaimed as he grabbed Taeyongs arm pulling him away but then the house blew up and flung the two forward from the blast. They fell a few feet away from the house onto the gravel path. Both unconscious. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Jaehyun arrived home from the TV station a few hours ago. He had some paper work to do before and had just showered. He was now about to devour his chinese takeout. He went and sat on his kitchen stool and grabbed the bag on the counter, bringing it in front of him.</p><p>He opened the container and as he was about to place a forkful of the fried rice in his mouth, his phone rang on his coffee table. He growled at the sudden interruption since he had been starving all day. He shoved the fork forcefully into his mouth and went over to the living room to grab his phone, chewing the grains thoroughly. </p><p>He swiped to answer the call when he saw it had been Johnny. He had meant to call him back the other day but the events recently caused him to forget.</p><p>"Jae? Dude! Where the hell have you been! I've been tryna get ahold of you!" Johnny exclaimed. </p><p>"Oh, sorry man. Just been busy with work and other stuff. What's up?"</p><p>"Are you home right now??"</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"Stay there, I'm on my way." then Johnny hung up the call. Jaehyun shrugged and returned to his food. </p><p>Jaehyun finished eating his meal and was on the couch watching a random show when he heard the knocking on his front door which he presumed was Johnny. He stood up and went to open it and allowed the older male to come inside. </p><p>They sat down on the couch and Jaehyun flicked the remote putting the television on mute. "So, what was it you were dying to see me for?"</p><p>"Okay, I'll cut to the chase. How do you know Taeyong?"</p><p>"Taeyong? Who is that?" The CEO stared at his friend in confusion.</p><p>"Lee Taeyong. The guy who helped you home that night I called. You were at a bar and he drove your car." Johnny replied simply. </p><p>"You mean, Lee Tai?"</p><p>"Is that what he goes by now?" Johnny softly questioned to himself.</p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>Johnny sighed and stared at his best friend with a solemn expression, "Remember that high school friend I said I met when we were at that club?"</p><p>Jaehyun nodded his head slowly, "well that was him" Johnny said.</p><p>"Lee Tai.... was your high school friend?"</p><p>"Yes, we grew up in the same neighbourhood since my family was always away they sent me to live with my grandmother. His name is actually Lee Taeyong and I recently went back to my old town to visit my grandmother. She's friends with his grandmother who raised him from when he was a kid. She told me about the rumours in the neighbourhood involving him when I mentioned him." he explained, looking at Jaehyun whose expression was blank.</p><p>"Lee.... Taeyong...? What kind of rumours?" Jaehyun questioned. He wasn't completely sure he was ready to find out but couldn't fight his curiosity. He just hoped this wouldn't be the death of him.</p><p>"I left for America after high school to start college and Taeyong and I weren't that close since, we didn't stay in touch. He has apparently been seen associating with some suspicious men." The older began again.</p><p>"What do you mean suspicious?" Jaehyun raised his eyebrow at his friend.</p><p>"My grandmother stated that his grandmother fell into debt when he was attending university last year or something. Since then she's been really ill and has even been hospitalized."</p><p>Jaehyun knew that much, he knows Taeyongs grandma is in the hospital right now and that he is in debt. </p><p>"And what else?" he asked, trying not to appear overly interested. </p><p>"Basically she thinks he's part of a gang. That could be why he changed his name. She believes thats why his grandmother had a heart attack, she probably found out her grandson is associating with hoodlums."</p><p>Jaehyun didn't know how to process the new information. The person he knew as Tai was now Taeyong and also a part of a gang? </p><p>
  <em>Was this why, Tai, no, Taeyong, didn't have a stable job?</em>
</p><p>"So try your best not to hang around him too much. I could sense he was shocked to see me at the club that night."</p><p>"He's my personal assistant, I can't just fire him based on rumours from your grandmother."</p><p>"Just be careful, man. Having someone around you who is in with a gang is bad news."</p><p>Jaehyun slouched forward, rubbing his chin as he contemplated what to do. He admits he wasn't expecting information like this, but it didn't change his feelings for Taeyong. In fact, it only made him more interesting. </p><p>So what if he had kept his identity a secret from him. Maybe he would eventually tell him when he gained his trust. Jaehyun decided to put aside his thoughts. "I'll keep it in mind" he said. </p><p>They continued to catch up, especially on Johnnys new partner who he was going to introduce to Jaehyun that same night. Then the older male eventually went on his way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Hendery got up with laboured movements. He held the side of his face feeling a wet substance which he concluded was blood. He grabbed his gun which laid next to him and returned it to its placement in the waistband of his jeans. </p><p>He then made his way to Taeyongs side. They had to get out of there before someone came. He shook Taeyong but the said male wouldn't budge. He then began slapping Taeyongs face to wake him up. </p><p>Taeyong regained his consciousness feeling the younger male slapping his face. The air around him was hot and dead and he was confused. He looked up to see Hendery next to him and remembered where he was and what had happened. In efforts to sit up he pushed himself up and off the ground. He began to hear ringing in his ears. </p><p>Taeyong stared again at Hendery. He watched as the youngers lips moved but no sound came from them. Taeyong couldn't make out what he was saying at all. Hendery then pulled him to stand, "We have to go right now, come on Tai" he said as he pulled Taeyong, both struggling towards the vehicle. </p><p>When they made it inside, they drove off in the direction they had came. Taeyong glanced in the sideview mirror to see the building ablaze. They drove in silence, heading back to their locality. </p><p>When they were back in their region, Hendery took them to Han River, wanting to let some time pass before he headed home. When they parked in front of the river, he glanced in the rear view mirror to see the blood had now dried on his forehead and his face had a large gash on his cheek. </p><p>He got out of the car and went to the river to wash off the dried blood on his face. Hendery then walked to the convenience store nearby.</p><p>Taeyong got out of the car and settled on the hood. He noted the ringing in his ears fading gradually. He listened to the faint rippling sounds of the river as it trickled down the stream.</p><p>Shortly after, Hendery returned with two bottles of water. "Catch!" he heard Hendery say and turned to him and caught the incoming bottle. Hendery then grinned at him and went to sit on the hood of his car next to Taeyong. "You had me worried you were going deaf" he said.</p><p>Taeyong didn't speak, he had no idea what had just happened. Did they just kill someone? Did he help Hendery do something bad? Was this really the boss's plan?</p><p>"Well, that was fun" Hendery said, breaking Taeyong away from his rhetorical debate. </p><p>"Fun? Fun?! Are you fucking insane?? We nearly got killed!" Taeyong shrieked.</p><p>"Relax princess, the boss doesn't know. It'll be fine, that bitch had it coming."</p><p>Taeyongs widened his eyes, as he gaped at the chinese male, "I thought... you said this was a job for...the boss??" </p><p>Hendery waved his hand, "Uh uh. I didn't say anything, Tai." He then jabbed his finger into Taeyongs chest, "You just assumed. He won't find out anyway, unless you tell that is."</p><p>"Of course I wouldn't tell, I want no trouble!"</p><p>"Really? I'm surprised. I could've sworn you were his lap dog." his eyebrows were raised in amusement.</p><p>"I don't owe him anything. Also, how could you be so calm and careless."</p><p>"This is nothing." Hendery simply shrugged.</p><p>Taeyong heavily sighed, he was now an accomplice to murder, no doubt. As if he didn't have enough troubles. "Ugh, we're done here. Don't contact me again." he declared before walking off, leaving Hendery behind who finally opened his bottle of water to take a swig of the cold beverage. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. NINETEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>When morning came, Taeyong awoke sluggishly, his body sore from the blast last night. Suddenly he began to panic and wonder if the police would find out soon. He wondered why Hendery made such a reckless move. If he was being threatened or in trouble, was beyond him. Not that he exactly cared, it's just that, he was now indirectly involved and had to save his own skin. </p><p>He sat up in the twin sized bed and stared at the empty wall ahead. Taeyong groaned as he ruffled his ash coloured locks in frustration. He already had his own problems, he forgot momentarily. How was he going to face Jaehyun today after doing what he did yesterday. If only that entire day could have been erased. </p><p>Once he was through with scolding himself, he grabbed his clothes from the duffel bag in the corner of the bedroom and headed straight for the shower. </p><p>He felt stuffed in the confines of Sichengs small bathroom. It's not like he didn't have a similar-sized one, perhaps even smaller, when he was growing up. He was just accustomed to his current lifestyle and that was a problem. He was too comfortable and didn't know how long it would last. He had been too confident taking this job. Surely, things we often perceive as nothing prove themselves the hardest. </p><p>After a thorough scrub, he wore his clothes, a light blue polo and denim jeans, not taking note of his appearance in the oval mirror above the sink. He already knew he looked like shit but he didn't care at all. He brushed his teeth still avoiding the urge to gaze into the mirror. </p><p>Grabbing his keys and helmet, he set off out of the apartment, to the office. He marked this day the last he would see Jaehyun, one way or another, he was getting rid of this job before the situation got worse.</p><p>Upon arriving, he parked his bike and walked to the company's building and boarded the elevator, riding it to the fifth floor. First things first, get Jaehyun out of the office and search the safe. Easier said than done. What excuse would he even use. He was running out of time and ideas. It was nearing the deadline that the Politician had given him. He heaved a heavy sigh as the elevator chimed. </p><p>Getting off, he walked slowly to the CEOs office. He paused and took a deep breath in before he knocked and was told to enter. He displayed a plastic smile and pushed the door forward, entering through it.</p><p>"Morning, er, sir..." he said reluctantly. </p><p>Jaehyun raised his head from the documents in his hand. His face scrunched at the small cut over the olders cheek and the chapped appearance of his lips. "What happened to you.....are you okay?" </p><p>Jaehyun was still getting used to the fact that Taeyong was living a fake identity. He didn't want to risk calling him by his real name and refrained from saying it. The appearance of the older made the suspicions Johnny had revealed to him seem plausible. </p><p>"Yes, I uh...just had a rough night..." Taeyong said, avoiding the youngers piercing gaze. </p><p>Jaehyun smirked, he was amused that Taeyong was trying to lie. He decided not to entertain the topic further, "I see...anyway, what's the matter?"</p><p>Taeyong stepped forward in front of the desk, "Do you have any meetings today?" he asked, imploring on when his opportunity would strike.</p><p>The CEO furrowed his brows, "Not that I'm aware of, why?"</p><p>"Just checking so that I can be prepared for later, I had wanted to leave earlier to visit the hospital." Taeyong said. He didn't lie, he had planned to visit his grandma today as he had pushed it back for far too long.</p><p>"If I do, I'll let you know. You may leave earlier if you need to, <em>Tai</em>." Jaehyun finally uttered it. The name he knew Taeyong as. The emphasis he placed on the name went unnoticed by the older as he simply nodded. </p><p>"I'll go out soon to grab your usual lunch then. Let me know if you need anything." Taeyong said as he turned to leave. "Tai, wait." he heard the CEO mutter which caused him to turn his head back and look at him.</p><p>"Say, where did you grow up?" Jaehyun questioned, gaining courage and too consumed by his curiosity. </p><p>Taeyong was taken aback by the sudden question. "W-Why?" he stuttered dismayed by his uncontrolled reaction. </p><p>"It just dawned on me that I know nothing about you, yet we've been close for a while now and have even done....things, together." Jaehyuns voice trailed off, his eyes wandering around the room as his courage slowly diminished. If Johnny was right and Taeyong was truly bad news, he wouldn't know how to react having done such personal things to the other. </p><p>In actuality, the Taeyong he knew was very weak and fragile. A raging fire on the outside, but pure and untainted internally. That's how Jaehyun perceived him. From his smaller frame which was the opposite of his hot tempered nature and his secretive spectatorship at the hospital of which he considered the real Taeyong. </p><p>Not to mention, Jaehyuns annoyance to how Taeyong has awakened this hideous monster within him. Making him question his intentions, making him confused and act out without thought. In total, Taeyong was a mysterious and beautiful man he wished to discover, to overpower, to claim. But if Johnny was right, he would be biting off more than he could chew. </p><p>Taeyong was now fully turned to face Jaehyun, "Ah...I see...I'm from a small suburban neighbourhood on the outskirts of Seoul." he said with a small smile.</p><p>"Hmmmm, which one?" Jaehyun rested his chin in the palm of his upright hand. </p><p>Taeyong didn't speak, the smile he sported quickly faded. He blinked at the younger and clutched the hem of his jeans subconsciously. Had Jaehyun figured something out? Was he being interrogated?</p><p>Jaehyun sensing the olders apprehensive demeanor then gave one more question, a question he knew would give him the reaction he was looking for, "Did you hear about the police arresting that gang member in a drug bust the other day?" The CEO asked, displaying a faked shocked expression.</p><p>Taeyong bit his inner lip nervously, he was sure Jaehyun knew something. Perhaps he found out about him and also had documents in his safe about him too? He quickly grappled at his fleeting confidence and displayed a calm expression, "No I didn't, I'm glad they caught them though. Is that all, sir?" he said. </p><p>Jaehyun then sat upright realizing his plan didn't produce the reaction he had hoped. He felt he was on the verge of something which got cut off, "Ah, yes. I was just thinking about these things a lot recently. That'll be all, also get some medicine for that scratch on your cheek. Wouldn't want it to leave a mark." he said and winked. </p><p>Taeyong shrugged him off and hummed in response. He then turned back around and opened the door to exit. When he was on the other end of the office, he let out a huge exhale. Surely he wasn't going to last much longer. He decided to go and fetch the CEOs lunch earlier than he planned and with it, a desperate method on getting the results he wanted which popped into his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was finished purchasing Jaehyuns lunch, he went into a pharmacy on the way back. He browsed the aisles and searched for scar medicine, which he was only buying because he wanted the cut to fade quicker. He then went up to the counter and asked the pharmacist for over-the-counter sleeping pills. </p><p>Once he had paid for the items, he got on his motorcycle and rode back to the company, determined to do whatever it takes. </p><p>He was now in the lunch room and glanced around him to make sure there was no one behind him. He opened the pill bottle and began to crush the recommended dose into a powder. He then poured it into the CEOs drink and stirred it until it was adequately dissolved.</p><p>Taeyong knew he was taking a huge risk, heedless of the consequences that may follow. However, he needed results and he needed them fast. His chat earlier with the CEO was merely a foreshadowing of the suspicions that Jaehyun had of him.</p><p>He picked the cup up and carried it along with the food bag to the office. After knocking, he entered and gave Jaehyun his meal. Immediately he saw the younger taking sips of the drink. He pardoned himself and went back to the lunch room, waiting a few minutes for the drug to take effect. </p><p>After he concluded it was ample time, he eagerly went to the office and knocked the door lightly as if to check if he hadn't misjudged the timing. When there was no response he slipped inside, making sure to lock the door behind him.</p><p>He saw the younger fast asleep on the desk and made haste towards the drawer. To his relief, it had been opened and so he drew it out, displaying the locked safe inside.</p><p>After trying a few combinations he had theorized, it opened. Taeyong had simply guessed along the lines of birthdays, first trying Jaehyuns and then his brothers, which had also been his mother's death anniversary.</p><p>He fumbled inside, putting aside the zip locked passport and wad of cash which he alluded to being an emergency stash. Pulling out a yellow envelope, he then opened it to take a peek at the contents inside. The only documents he saw were about Politician Choi and a few suspicious articles and images. </p><p>Taeyong breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that there was nothing relating to him. Of course, there could be other places Jaehyun could hide the information as well as not have any solid proof. Remembering the real reason he was after the safe, he searched through the other small piles of papers and envelopes. None of which were what he was after. </p><p>Suddenly Jaehyun shifted on the desk which cause him to pause his movements. He watched as the youngers eyebrows scrunched together as if he had been having a bad dream. He quickly closed the safe, leaving out the documents on Politician Choi. </p><p>Before Jaehyun could wake up, he went straight for the door, unlocking it and leaving with quiet motions. When he was on the outside, he scratched his head trying to think of what to do now. Somehow Taeyong hadn't been as disappointed as he thought he would be. Had the deed actually been there, he wasn't entirely sure if he could take it. </p><p>If Jaehyun was anything like the other men he had scammed or exposed, he wouldn't feel conflicted for deceiving him. In fact, he would've done it in a heartbeat. </p><p>However, he felt his thoughts and actions contradicting. These doubts were clouding his mind and causing him to have a change of heart. He thought it wouldn't matter to him whether Jaehyun got found out, robbed or killed, but, an unsettling feeling internally made him question if he really didn't care. After all, there was no need for Jaehyun to die, and so if he took the documents then Jaehyun wouldn't have anything to blackmail the boss with. He'd be safe right?</p><p>He took a step forward moving from the door and that's when his phone rang in his pocket. He quickly took it out and walked faster away from the door and answered it. Thats when he wished he hadn't. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He rushed to mount his bike, pulling his helmet over his head and headed in the direction of the hospital. He had received a call stating he should come quickly. His grandma had suffered another heart attack which led to a stroke. Her condition was deteriorating. </p><p>Taeyong had no idea he would be going to the hospital for this reason. Was he experiencing karma for what he had just done to Jaehyun? He tried to keep his mind focused on the road ahead and answer to his questions later.</p><p>Reaching to the hospital, he parked his bike in the front and ran to the Intensive Care Unit. When he finally made it, he watched as nurses and the attending doctor were inside of his grandma's cubicle. They were attempting to resuscitate her and Taeyongs heart sank. He wanted to rush inside, to stay by her side, but he knew he shouldn't. He watched as they tirelessly fought to bring her back, until the doctor called it. </p><p>The monitor had lost its usual rhythm and sounded in monotone. The doctor shook her head and glanced at her watch. Taeyong watched as if he was viewing a scene from a movie. This could not be happening. His grandma was stronger than that. She was strong enough to pull through. </p><p>The doctor then noted Taeyongs frantic expression as she glanced through the glass door, she visibly sighed and made her way towards him. </p><p>"I wish I didn't have to tell you this, Mr. Lee. Unfortunately, your grandmother has passed." she said with a sorrowful look.</p><p>Taeyongs mouth fell open, he couldn't find the words to speak. He held the sides of his face and stared in disbelief. Surely he was dreaming. This wasn't real. </p><p>"Our staff tried our best with all we could but unfortunately there was not much we could do to prevent this from happening. The stroke was too severe and caused her not to respond to our resuscitative measures. My humblest condolences on your loss. If you need some time or have any questions please, go ahead." she continued. </p><p>Taeyong simply walked pass the doctor, his gaze fixed on his grandma who laid stiffly on the hospital bed. He went to her side clutching her hand in his. The shock still refusing to settle. He quietly sat until realization of what happened hit him. His grandma was gone. He was now an orphan. </p><p>He couldn't muster the tears he wanted to fall. His eyes seemed to have dried and he felt a sudden surge of adrenaline rushing through his system. He sighed and went to the clerk outside of the ICU. </p><p>"Excuse me", he said, gaining the clerks attention, "I-I...I'd like to pay my grandma's medical fees..." his voice barely wanting the words to come out.</p><p>"Sure, what's her name?" the woman asked as she clicked a few things with her mouse, probably minimizing her social media pages.</p><p>"Lee Taeri..."</p><p>"Okay, one second please." she said and began clicking some more. Suddenly her eyes widened. "The bill has already been settled."</p><p>Taeyong raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in shock, "W-What? That's not possible!" he expressed in utter astonishment. </p><p>"It says right here that your relative, a Mr. Moon Taeil has paid the bill up until now." she simply replied.</p><p>Taeyongs face paled, it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that it had been Jaehyun who paid it. He feared for what else he would owe the younger. He then walked off to sit on the outside of the ICU, waiting to ask the doctor some questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following day Taeyong arrived at the hospital. He decided to cremate his grandma as the cost of burial was far too expensive and out of his budget. Also, they didn't have any relatives that he was aware of and so a funeral wasn't necessary. </p><p>He waited in the waiting area to collect the urn. When the person came out with it in hand and handed it to him he went to a nearby columbarium.</p><p>Taeyong placed his grandmas urn behind the glass window. He took out his wallet retrieving the photo he had of his grandma. He placed it in the corner and suddenly felt such regret. All the empty promises he'd made, now unfulfilled. </p><p>"Grandma, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he said, placing his hand on the closed glass box. </p><p>"I'm sorry for disappointing you and not keeping my promises. It seems I wasn't able to pay off the debt in time after all....." he sighed and hung his head down. "I think I may have fallen for the wrong person.... I wish you could have met them.... but it doesn't matter since there's no future for us anyway...." Taeyong continued as he fought back his tears.</p><p>The realization hit him again, he was now alone. The only person who gave a damn about him was gone. He began to quietly sob as he looked at his grandmas photograph. Taeyong began to wonder what life did he have in store for him in the future. If there even was one to begin with. There was no point in paying off the debt now other than being freed from his slavery. </p><p>Unfortunately he had no solution to how he would get out of the gang. The only thing that came into his head was the thought of leaving. Fleeing to the countryside where they couldn't find him. </p><p>Taeyong thought long and hard, clenching his fist. His mind now made up, he was going to live a quiet life and escape the grasps of the mafia. A fools wish, but it's all he could come up with. He then thought about Jaehyun, he hadn't had the chance to explore his feelings. He wanted to spend one last moment, forgetting the pain, before he cut all ties for good. </p><p>He took one last glance at his grandma's urn, "tell mom I'll keep my promise, I'll live an honest and diligent life, don't worry about me and rest well, grandma" he then walked away and got on his bike riding to the CEOs house.</p><p>As it was the weekend, he was certain Jaehyun would be home and so he left his bike in the parking lot and rode the elevator up to the penthouse floor. Finding his way in front of the door, he took a steady breath and rang the doorbell.</p><p>Taeyong could hear the distinctive sound of footsteps gradually approaching the door. He shut his eyes briefly, summoning the courage he needed not to run away.</p><p>The door was opened revealing Jaehyun in his white tee and usual pajama bottoms, a heavenly sight Taeyong had to admit. "Tai? What are you doing here?" the younger asked. Within the blink of an eye, Taeyong reached for his nape and brought him forward, attaching their lips together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. TWENTY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature content ahead!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Taeyong spared no chance as he lunged towards Jaehyun, enveloping his arms around the others neck and pressing their lips together into a bruising kiss. They both moved into the penthouse, the door closing itself gently behind them. It only took him a minute until Jaehyun responded with fervour, parting Taeyongs lips, begging for entrance and slipping his tongue into his wet cavern to taste his sweet mouth. His hands oscillating the curves of the olders waist beneath his shirt, sending a chill down his spine. </p><p>Taeyong let out a wanton moan from the friction of Jaehyuns fingers kneading his heated skin. The latter, apathetic to the bruising he could inflict.</p><p>Jaehyun held Taeyongs waist closing their distance, deepening their kiss. Between their kisses Taeyong mutters, "bed". The younger wasting no time pull him into the direction of the stairs to his bedroom.</p><p>As soon as they reached, hungry clashes of lips were all that was seen, both lips bruised and swollen from assault. Jaehyun withdrew, which made the elder look at him confused. "Are you sure about this?" He asked uncertainty in his eyes. </p><p>"I wouldn't have come, if I wasn't sure" taeyong said and grabbed him by the nape to resume their searing session.</p><p>Jaehyun pushed Taeyong onto the bed and towered over him like a predator ready to devour its prey. Slowly he kissed the olders jaw while undoing the buttons of his jeans then tugging them off with precise motion. He threw them aimlessly, the metals of the jeans giving a light clang as they fell to the floor. </p><p>Jaehyun removed his own shirt doing away with it as well to be forgotten, at a corner of the room. He gazed at Taeyongs articles of clothing which were left, in annoyance "take these off" he ordered giving them a light tug. Taeyong followed, stripping himself of his remaining clothing then reclining back into the bed staring at the younger and waiting for what to do next.</p><p>Jaehyuns eyes were heavy with arousal, the look in his eyes dark with lust. He noted the pink erection of the other already leaking of precome. "You're hard for me already" he said mellifluously with a sinful grin. </p><p>Taeyong felt a blush threatening to appear on his cheeks and bit his lower lip to suppress his embarrassment. He saw the other gawking at his body and felt a carnal desire rising within him.</p><p>Jaehyun stared at Taeyongs body. His skin was unmarred porcelain, the way he loved it, untarnished and looked like it should be handled with care. </p><p>He inhaled sharply through his teeth at the olders beautiful features. Eyes trailing from his glassy mahogany doe eyes, his slender button nose, incredibly sharp jaw line and pink luscious lips. He paused for a while before his eyes continued to rake down Taeyongs slender body from his rosy buds, fit abdomen and small waistline. </p><p>Jaehyun couldn't believe the sight in front of him right now, a needy and willing Taeyong on his bed, sprawled and naked all for him. "You're so so beautiful" he uttered.</p><p>Taeyong averted his gaze trying not to feel embarrassed at his current state, he'd never imagined it'd come to this. Jaehyun then leaned forward and began trailing his hands down the others body, his callous fingers carving their way into the soft skin, to rest at the olders slender waist. </p><p>He then pulled Taeyong closer to him near the edge of the bed as he stood in between his legs, parting them to stand in between. </p><p>"W-what are y-you going... to do to me?" Taeyongs muttered softly, eyes widened with fear. </p><p>The younger arched his eyebrow, "What does it look like? I'm gonna top you"</p><p>Taeyong finally realized the situation he got himself into. He hadn't thought this far ahead, whom would be accepting whom. All he knew is that he missed Jaehyun and starved for the youngers touch, his calming and assuring embrace, in this moment, right now. He wanted to be consumed with thoughts only of him-in this very moment when everything was in shambles. When he was uncertain of what tomorrow held.</p><p>He had no intentions of being vulnerable, but here he was. Needy and wanting like a child. He knew that no matter what happened he could trust Jaehyun. Trust that he wouldn't do anything he didn't want him to. If ever there was opportunity to turn back, it was now. </p><p>However, ignoring his doubts, he wanted - craved, Jaehyuns touch and wanted to be with him like this despite his fears. With only thoughts of being distracted in mind, he let everything go, just for this short moment of bliss and ecstasy. </p><p>"Do you want us to stop?" The CEO questioned with concern laced in his voice and face.</p><p>"No...I want this..." Taeyong replied softly, too nervous to look back at the other.</p><p>Jaehyun smiled leaning forward and began to kiss Taeyong on his lips softly then peppering the kisses down to his neck landing at the junction of his clavicle. Taeyong closed his eyes relishing the skillful lips against his skin, the lips which did indecent things to him, the lips he'd fantasized of. </p><p>Jaehyun sucked on the skin leaving a purple-ish bruise, the only marks he deemed acceptable for such beauty. Taeyong let out a soft moan, barely audible. Jaehyun then moved his way down to the others sensitive nubs, toying with them until they perked from the molestation. "Ahh..." taeyong cried at the sensation.</p><p>Jaehyun stopped, crawling towards the side of the bed, Taeyong whined at the loss of action, "Turn around" the CEO ordered, almost commanding, as he fished from his nightstand a bottle of lube and a condom.</p><p>Taeyong turned to lay on his stomach, acquiescing immediately. He was trying his best not to crumble at the thought of what was in store. His mind danced with thrill and anticipation at the tender yet needy touches he was about to receive. </p><p>Jaehyun knelt in between Taeyongs legs and held his hips, bringing him into the position he wanted. He slightly parted his legs allowing him the access he needed. Jaehyun grabbed the bottle of lube from beside him and quickly doused the substance on two of his fingers making them slick.</p><p>"I'm gonna start now" he said while he gently caressed Taeyongs waist to brace himself and also to give the older assurance. Taeyong balled his fists staring down at the sheets below him when he felt a cold substance on a foreign part of his body.</p><p>Jaehyun probed the entrance, grazing his fingers around the puckered pink skin before slipping his finger into the tight hole. Taeyong let out a hiss at the sudden insult to his ass. Jaehyun began stroking shallowly before he stopped his ministration allowing the other to adjust to the foreign feeling. </p><p>After a few seconds the younger withdrew the finger to the tip and started to repeatedly assault Taeyongs unstretched hole. He began plunging his finger into the channel, moving down to the knuckle until he could place the second digit in. </p><p>Taeyong felt his flesh struggling to stretch as the younger worked his fingers into him. He writhed in discomfort at the feeling and gripped on the sheets trying to find purchase. Jaehyun began to scissor him making sure to prepare him properly. </p><p>The pain consumed Taeyong making his eyes water at the corners. He whimpered softly against the pillow. His legs trembling and felt like they could give out at any moment. Jaehyun rubbed his hip and bent over him to trail soft kisses down the contour of his back to comfort him, distracting him from the pressure in his bottom. "It'll feel better soon, baby"</p><p>After he felt Taeyong was more relaxed he slid a third finger in, moving thoroughly in and out of his warmth. He continued until Taeyongs whimpers were followed by soft pants, he curled his fingers to graze along his bundle of nerves causing the olders back to arch. Pleasure seeded right into his brain, and that was all that Taeyong could think of. </p><p>Jaehyun continuously brushed his finger tips on the olders prostate, "Ahhh... J-Jaehyun.....hurry up..." Taeyong reeled, nearly breathless from the stimulation. The anticipation was torture and he just wanted the deed to be over with.</p><p>Jaehyun felt his clothed member suffocating from the sight of the older coming undone from just his fingers. He ached to fill him inside, imagining the others hole desperately clenching around his shaft and milking him into oblivion. Although he doubted Taeyong was throughly prepped, he couldn't hold out any longer. </p><p>He withdrew his fingers making Taeyongs hole gape at the emptiness, clenching onto air. Jaehyun then turned Taeyong to lay again on his back. With chaste kisses on the olders lips, grazing his teeth at the swollen mouth, as he removed his remaining articles letting them both be completely exposed. </p><p>Taeyong propped himself up and watched as he saw the youngers cock which sprung free and laid slant against his thigh, he gulped at the thought of it being inside him, filling him in the most obscene way. He felt the bed dip when Jaehyun knelt before him again after he parted his legs.</p><p>Jaehyun brought the olders hand to his cock giving it a few strokes, his eyes never straying from his. He let out a few gasps when Taeyongs grip tightened voluntarily, wrapping his slim fingers around the length and moving his hand of his own will, pumping it for him. </p><p>"Oohh...shit.." Jaehyun mewled. Taeyong desperately held on to whatever control he still had, rejoicing in the reaction he was getting from Jaehyun. Maybe it was pure pride, but he didn't want to lose complete control, willing to easily let go, just yet, at least. </p><p>Jaehyun fished for the packet hidden in the sheets next to him and when found, ripped it between his teeth. Taeyong stopped jacking him off, allowing him to slide the condom over his erected shaft and then squirt some lube over it. </p><p>The CEO aligned his tip with Taeyongs entrance then slowly pressed into the hole feeling his thick head being strangled by the pink rim tautly. Taeyong hissed as he felt a burning sensation from his walls stretching to accomodate the youngers rigid cock. </p><p>Jaehyun pulled back out, teasing around the hole, tracing the lining with the tip of his cock before plunging it back in, slowly inching past the rim until he felt some reistance.</p><p>Allowing Taeyong to adjust to his size, Jaehyun then began his teasing, thrusting agonizingly slow into a satisfying heat. Moans slipped from the olders lips as he felt Jaehyun pistoning his cock and his tight hole engulfing him. </p><p>Taeyongs eyes shut tight and he clenched his teeth as he gripped the sheets beneath him, seeking comfort. Jaehyun then grabbed his nape bringing him into a passionate kiss to distract him as he shallowly pumped into his hole.</p><p>"You're doing so well" he said, whispering encouragements into Taeyongs ear as he continued to impale him at a steady pace. Not long after, the olders face began to soften and his moans increased in tempo intermittently after each jolt.</p><p>"Open your eyes and look at me" Jaehyun told him, almost as if a plea.</p><p>Taeyong shot his eyes open locking his gaze with the youngers who then held the underside of his thigh with one hand and his hip with the other for better support. The new position making it easier for Jaehyun to thrust deeper. Jaehyun then began to pick up speed. Taeyong fell back onto the bed and was a mewling mess as his moans began to intensify. That's when Jaehyun knew he'd found the others sweet spot. Taeyong threw his head back into the pillow relishing the sweet penetration into his prostate. </p><p>Jaehyun found Taeyong the most beautiful at this moment, lying under him like this, reacting, a moaning mess and with a sinful look he wished he could capture and lock away only for him to see.</p><p>Skillfully as if calculated, he pounded into the other hitting his gland repeatedly earning lewd gasps of his name, which was like a sweet melody. Taeyong thought his throat would be sore tomorrow. </p><p>"Ah! Fuck... I-I wanna come" Taeyong felt the familiar warning ropes winding in the bottom of his abdomen and a heat rise to his core. He then latched on to Jaehyuns upper arms for support.</p><p>"Mmm....soon enough... you feel so fucking good" Jaehyun said as he slowed the pace, teasing painfully into him. Taeyong could feel his cock throb at the guttural groans Jaehyun let out with each penetration. </p><p>Taeyong began to caress his own length seeking some sort of release only to have his hand captured by Jaehyuns vice like grip, removing it from his cock. </p><p>"I want you to enjoy it all. Come untouched for me, baby" he growled into the shell of the olders ear and landed a few wet kisses to it. He picked up the pace vigorously pounding into Taeyongs channel.</p><p>"Ahh.....J-Jae.....I.I..." Taeyong whimpered unable to speak. Jaehyun felt the wall of muscles clenching around the length of his cock signaling that Taeyong would soon reach his climax. "I love it... when you...call my name" The CEO muttered between each thrust, his hips stuttering as his movements began to quicken and get sloppier as he chased his own high. The sound of skin on skin getting louder with each rocking motion and creaking of the bed.</p><p>Taeyongs nails found solace into the youngers skin from the pleasure he felt. Jaehyun mercilessly aimed at his prostate until Taeyong finally came untouched, his milky load coating his and Jaehyuns abdomens. He mewled as shockwaves vibrated through his body from the intensified orgasm. As if on cue, Jaehyun groaned and also unloaded his own load spewing into the condom, thrusting until his high wore off.</p><p>He laid on top of the older as they both panted, completely replete and trying to steady their own breaths. After a few minutes, he slipped his length out of the older who winced at the loss.</p><p>Jaehyun plopped on the bed next to Taeyong and held him close in a protective embrace as if he'd disappear otherwise. The older didn't hesitate to welcome the skinship, the thing he wanted most. The real reason he came searching for Jaehyun. </p><p>Taeyong was overcome by the warmth of Jaehyuns touch, the feeling of home lingered in his mind. He had ran over to the CEOs house seeking an escape from reality and to explore the nature of his feelings one last time.</p><p>He knew by the time he woke up the next morning he wouldn't feel any different. He had fallen deeply for Jaehyun, there was absolutely no denying it. </p><p>It wasn't confusion anymore, it was a presage of his misfortune. A sick joke played on him by the heavens. He fell for the person he was sent to ruin but instead they had ruined him and in the most ironic way.</p><p>Once they were calm, Jaehyun helped Taeyong who had been too sore to move to the shower and they washed themselves off. He stripped the comforter off the bed and threw it in the hamper in the bathroom and took a clean folded one from the stack in his walk-in closet. </p><p>Jaehyun then got dressed in a fresh pair of boxers and lent Taeyong a pair of his pants and a tee, both loosely fitting his smaller frame. They then both returned to the bed, Jaehyun helping Taeyong lay down and pulling the comforter over his and Taeyongs body. It didnt take long for them to fall sleep as they were both equally spent.</p><p>The night enveloped their exhausted bodies, which merged into each other like a perfectly placed jigsaw piece. Jaehyun was happy that Taeyong finally seeked him by choice, he had many questions he wanted to ask him but decided to wait until morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. TWENTY-ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong turned in bed. His hand felt the side next to him, where Jaehyun had slept, it was empty. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room, catching glimpse of his discarded clothing in the corners of the floor. He then noted that the younger was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Getting up from the bed he made his way to the bedroom door and went down the stairs. He could hear the sound of sizzling and scrapes of what he figured was a pan. The smell of pancakes and bacon mixed into the air and as he made it down the stairs he noted the bare back of the CEO who was in the kitchen making breakfast. </p><p>Taeyong then walked behind the counter up to the younger and without thought wrapped his arms around his waist. Jaehyun didn't startle at the sudden contact but peered over his shoulder to stare at the other. Taeyong then nuzzled his forehead into the skin of his back and taking in his scent. "I thought you left" he said. </p><p>Jaehyun let out a hearty chuckle, "no I'm only making breakfast", he put down the utensil in his hand to turn around and face the older. Taeyong looked up at him, still holding him close, "I didn't know you cook" he commented with a smirk.</p><p>"I can do anything if I set my mind to it." Jaehyun smirked back, "can you set the plates on the counter for me?" He then placed a kiss on Taeyongs forehead. The older nodded and walked to the cupboard to take out two plates. He then went to the counter to place them down.</p><p>Suddenly he began to feel a stinging pain at his side. He placed his hand at the location and when he looked down he saw blood. The blood soaked through the baggy white shirt he wore spreading into a huge circle. His legs gave out and he held on to the counter and turned around to see the CEO holding a knife. "W-Why?" he uttered.</p><p>"How could you betray me? Betray my trust? I know who you are <em>Taeyong</em>." Jaehyun raised his voice and Taeyong could see his lips curving upward into a wicked grin as he fell to the floor. Then everything around him went dark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun awoke to the sounds of soft whimpers. He could see Taeyong asleep on his chest, his arm around his waist. His brows were knitted together and he appeared to be sweating. The CEO traced his fingers along the others lips and jawline which caused the older to flutter his eyes open and stare at him. It was all a dream, Taeyong assured himself.</p><p>"Morning" Jaehyun shot Taeyong a bright smile, "Morning..." Taeyong replied sheepishly, his voice nearly hoarse perhaps from overuse. He felt slightly embarrassed at how weak it sounded.</p><p>"How do you feel, T-..ai?" Jaehyun fought the urge to use Taeyongs real name. He wanted to ask him about his true identity but didn't want to risk scaring him off.</p><p><em>Tai, right...this isn't real.</em> Taeyong thought to himself.</p><p>That was his reminder, unscheduled, to draw him out of his dream, again. Taeyong already regretted his decision, he had gone and made things more complicated. </p><p>"Like a million bucks." He said, forcing a smile. That smile, the one Jaehyun could see through appeared, "Was it....was it okay for you?" He asked cautiously while staring at the older.</p><p>"It was new.." taeyong simply said. </p><p>Jaehyun arched a brow, "Good... new?"</p><p>Taeyong nodded his head and struggled to sit upright against the headboard. He winced as he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his bottom. When he glanced across the room he saw the clothes strewn across various corners of its space. As he was fumbling to get out of the bed, Jaehyun stopped him.</p><p>"Dont move, I'll get them" the CEO stated and started to shift the comforter off of his body.</p><p>"Okay..." Taeyong replied lowly and watched as Jaehyun got out and went to retrieve their clothing around the room. </p><p>He couldn't help but stare at his muscular torso from the back and it brought a faint blush over his face. He couldn't believe what they had done last night. </p><p>Jaehyun was the first man he had been with, but something told him he was also the last one. Taeyong was certain he wasn't attracted to other men, only Jaehyun. He couldn't follow through that night to have sex with that woman due to his confusion and he wondered if he would be able to ever again. </p><p>Taeyong watched the younger as he moved around grabbing the bits of clothing and folding them over his arm. After he was finished, he laid them down and his eyes followed as he saw him sit at the edge of the bed, "So what made you come? Not that I'm complaining..." jaehyun questioned. </p><p>Jaehyun was curious why Taeyong suddenly came to see him. He had not expected this day to come so quickly. Especially with what he now knew, he was worried that it all won't last. </p><p>Taeyong gritted his teeth, as he contemplated. He needed to tell the truth. He was trying his best not to hide anything else from the younger. Anything else which could be said, at least. "I-I just.... I just wanted to see you...." Taeyong told a half truth. He was unable to say it, the full reason he came, he wasn't ready to open up completely. </p><p>Not wanting to break down into tears, he swallowed the swelling lump in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to cry in front of Jaehyun. To make him see how weak he really was. Knowing this was the last time he would see him was starting to settle on his mind.</p><p>He hadn't wanted to think about anything, to face it all yet, and needed a distraction and found himself in front of the only other person who made him feel some ounce of safety.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that" Jaehyun said as he went to embrace Taeyong. Taeyong flinched at the contact of their bodies but didn't retreat. He wanted this, he reminded himself. To spend his last moment in Seoul with someone who he cared about. Even if he felt Jaehyun might not see him the same way, he still wanted to remember this moment for years to come when he felt lonely.</p><p>"Did you... sleep well?" The younger interrupted his thoughts. Jaehyun truly wanted to ask about the bad dream Taeyong was having but he decided to be as subtle as possible. Taeyong simply hummed, not wanting to speak any further or remember the terrible dream he had. They stayed in their position for what seemed like forever. Both preoccupied by their own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Taeyong was now back in his old hometown. He could no longer run away from the reality, but he chose which one he would face right now. </p><p>Not that he particularly had a choice, really. He was called by the landlord when he had been leaving Jaehyuns home, who had decided to get the rental space on the market already. He was vexed by their lack of compassion, but he already knew that no one gives a damn about anything if it isn't related to them. </p><p>He wanted to pack whatever things he could of his and his grandma, that he wanted to keep before the landlord threw everything out. Then he would collect some of his things from his own apartment and leave for good, never looking back.</p><p>When Taeyong had arrived, just barely reaching past the front door, he immediately broke down at the crippling silence that welcomed him. It was even more evident now that she was gone. She was no longer there to welcome him home. Her scent lingered and it made him even more sad to see the place go.</p><p>Although he now knew his true feelings towards Jaehyun, he was certain they could never have a future together. He couldn't escape his fate even if he wanted to. Knowing deep down that Jaehyun would hate his guts if he found out that he'd been lying to him and approached him for all the wrong reasons. </p><p>There was no happy ending, no future for them. All the doubts flooded his mind all at once and he began to suffocate. He needed to hurry and get away, to distance himself before he would hesitate and change his mind. He didn't want to involve Jaehyun any further in this mess. To put him in more danger.</p><p>Once he had packed whatever he wished to carry with him, he took the bus back to Sichengs apartment to drop the suitcase off before he dealt with his own place. </p><p>He walked into the main room and sat on the couch, exhaling a sigh. He then noted the yellow envelope containing the documents on Politican Choi on the side table beside him. </p><p>He opens his phone and types in the words 'Kim Doyoung Inspector' and finds the location of his office, a sudden idea springing in his mind. He grabs the envelope, leaves the apartment and makes his way to the Inspector. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Later that day, Jaehyun was washing the stained comforter and other clothes in the hamper. He held the shirt he had lent Taeyong in his hand.</p><p>Bringing it to his face he took a waft of the olders scent. He didn't want it to go away, but it had to be washed. </p><p>He then heard a shuffling noise coming from the living area and wondered who could be out there. He threw the shirt into the washer and closed the lid of the machine, before going out of the laundry room.</p><p>He walked cautiously to the living room, looking around his home to see any sign of the intruder. That's when he saw his mom walking from the kitchen to the living room. "Oh, there you are. I was beginning to think you were still asleep" she said as she sat down on the couch. </p><p>Jaehyun stared at her, "mom, what are you doing here?" he was relieved that Taeyong had left earlier. Had he still been there, he wouldn't be able to explain the situation to his mom. "What? I can't visit my son now?" she frowned. </p><p>"No, no, it's just....you could've called first" he said and scratched his head. "Oh, that I did. I called yesterday and this morning. Your phone went to voicemail so I was worried.", She simply replied, lifting her phone up and pointing at the call log as if he could see from that distance. </p><p>"I also brought you some homemade dinners you liked as a child." She said and pointed a finger to the counter in the kitchen. Jaehyun turned to see three large dishes on his kitchen island. "You didn't have to, but thanks mom" he gave a dimpled smile and finally went to sit beside her. </p><p>"With how you're behaving, I'd almost think you were hiding something from me...or someone?" She raised an eyebrow, "don't be silly mom" he nervously smiled and flickered the television on, avoiding her suspicious look. </p><p>They continued to chat and watch random things on the television. They also ate some food before it was time for her to go. He now walked her to the front door, opening it to let her through. His mom stood at the doorway, "you look happier, are you seeing anyone?" she questioned giving him a teasing smile. </p><p>He felt flustered by the question. He had no clue how much he had been smiling, he looked so carefree and less uptight than usual. Maybe Taeyong relieved his stress. </p><p>"I'm not mom.." he softly chuckled and hugged her. "Well hurry and carry my son-in-law to meet me, I nor you are getting any younger" she stated as she hugged back. </p><p>"In due time, mom." he smirked and waved her good bye. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. TWENTY-TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong stepped out of the Inspectors office. He felt several pounds lighter and finally decided to get his stuff in order to leave. He then rode his motorcycle to his apartment complex.</p><p>When he arrived he parked his bike at the side walk and walked to the lobby and straight to the elevator. Reaching his floor, he stepped out of the elevator and made his way down the hallway until he was at his door. </p><p>Once he had unlocked the door, he stepped inside to see the familiar surroundings. He quickly went to his bedroom grabbing another bag and stuffing it with clothes. He went to his bedside table and took out his passport that he had gotten after he returned from Jeju island with Jaehyun. </p><p>Although he felt he had no use for it, it may come in handy someday should he need to move to another country. He quickly placed it in the inner pocket of his jacket along with his wallet. </p><p>Taeyong retrieved his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and decided to give Secretary Moon a text stating that he was resigning from the job. He then quickly switched off the cellphone, not only because he expected that Mr. Moon would tell his boss and then his phone would endlessly be blown up, but also to avoid being tracked. </p><p>He made a mental note to change his number once he arrived in the countryside. Perhaps he wouldn't have use for a cellphone anyway, as there was no one he needed to keep in touch with. </p><p>After packing the small bag with what he deemed necessary, he placed his phone into it before he zipped it and then went towards the front door, grabbing his helmet and keys on the way. </p><p>Taeyong opened the door and did not expect to see two thugs from Tonic waiting on the other side, "Going somewhere, Tai?" One of the males said as he looked at the bag in Taeyongs hand. Taeyongs eyes widened, he dropped his bag then attempted to run, "uh-uh, not so fast", the main thug said, Taeyong was grabbed from behind by the other male with his mouth covered and he was pulled back into his apartment. The door shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
They were standing in Taeyongs living room. He was currently being held tightly from the back by an average built man and unable to move. "The boss sent us to get you, you've been a naughty mouse, haven't you?" the same man who had been speaking, snickered. "I don't know what you're talking about." Taeyong tried to pull away from the other male who held him still only to be punched in the stomach by the other. "Argh..." he let out from the blow. </p><p>"Are you going to come quietly or should we just kill you now. The boss didn't specify if he wanted you back alive." the man said and displayed a sinister smile as he lifted his shirt, showing the gun holstered at his waist. Taeyong felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand and his blood turn cold. </p><p>He had not expected to be found out so quickly. He wondered if he was being trailed and for how long. If they had known about him visiting the private inspector he wouldn't be alive right now. If they knew about him spending the night in the CEOs penthouse, that would be complicated to explain. Did they know about his relations with Jaehyun or did they know he was withholding information? </p><p>Taeyong had no choice but to follow behind the two men to wherever the boss wanted to meet him. He nodded slowly to show he agreed and was then led out of the apartment. He walked in between the two men who suggested it in case he tried to run the one with the gun could shoot him. When they exited the building, he got into the car they had parked near the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Jaehyun was in his office, he heard the chime of his laptop signaling he had received new mail. He opened up the window and clicked the most recent one. When he read it, he was left confused. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sender: LMK Hospital<br/>
l**_***@g***l.org<br/>
to me 8:07am</p><p><br/>
<em>Thank you for your patronage. Your payments have been fully reimbursed. For more information you can contact the help desk at XXX-XXX-XXX (toll free)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This message is brought to you by PayPal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is this?" Jaehyun questioned after reviewing the email. Checking the sender, he comes to realize what has happened and dials the number for the hospital. </p><p>After a few rings it was answered by the operator. "Hello, LMK Hospital. How may I assist?" the cheerful voice said.</p><p>"Hello, I received an email about my payments being refunded?" Jaehyun replied calmly.</p><p>"Ah, I'll transfer you right away, hold the line, please." the operator said. After a few minutes, another voice spoke, "Hello, LMK Hospital customer service department. How may I help?"</p><p>"Yes so, I received an email about reimbursement of funds? I'd like to know what that means." Jaehyun explained.</p><p>"Okay, can you please provide your name and the patient who you were paying on behalf of." </p><p>"Jung Jaehyun and the patient is Lee Tae-Ri" he replied. "One moment" the woman said and there was a brief pause as she pulled up the records. </p><p>"It shows that her medical fees were paid in full by her grandson, a Mr. Lee Tai."</p><p>"In full? Is she discharged?" Jaehyun asked confusedly. He wondered why Taeyong paid it instead and didn't tell him she was better. Even after they shared an intimate moment, he was still distrusting of him.</p><p>"Did he not tell you? Mrs. Lee has passed away." </p><p>Jaehyun was speechless. He deduced that this must have been why Taeyong looked so distraught. It made no sense why the older would suddenly have the urge to visit him. Knowing this now, Jaehyun felt guilty. He felt like he had used the older and taken advantage of him in his moment of weakness. Surely Taeyong didn't have any feelings towards him, he was just desperate to escape reality and acting out his frustrations. </p><p>"Uhm, sir? Are you still there?" the woman called out. He forgot he was still on the line. "Y-Yes...thank you for the information." he replied and bid the person goodbye.</p><p>Shortly after, as Jaehyun was still processing the information, a knock on his door caused him to come back to reality. He ordered the person to come in and was met by his secretary who noticed the bewildered expression on his face.</p><p>"Sir, is everything alright?" the secretary inquired.</p><p>"Uh...yes, what is it, Taeil?" Jaehyun looked at his secretary expectantly.</p><p>The secretary cleared his throat, "I-I just received a text from Tai, he has decided to resign from the job." <br/>
Jaehyuns eyes widened once his secretary finished speaking. "What?!" He stood up immediately, his hands rested on the desk and he looked at the secretary in astonishment. He couldn't believe this. Taeyong hadn't mentioned wanting to leave yesterday. In fact, he hadn't mention a lot of things. </p><p>They were just starting to get comfortable together and suddenly he felt that Taeyong wanted to leave. He wondered if he just used him to fill a void in his mind. To pass the time or even to expirement with what it was like having sex with another male. Jaehyun asked himself, why would Taeyong do this. He questioned if he was being abandoned again, thrown away and left alone just like when his mother died.</p><p>In a fit of panic he grabbed his phone and stormed out of the office in search of the older. "Mr. Jung?" The secretary called but was ignored. </p><p>The CEO clutched his phone in his hands and ran to the elevator, pressing the button. As he waited for it to ascend he looked at his phone and began to call Taeyong but it went straight to voicemail. </p><p>Jaehyun dialed the number again, still not getting through, "Tai, where are you?" he said after the phone beeped, signaling to leave a message, "when you get this call me right away!" he finished and stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the basement to get to his car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. TWENTY-THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After driving for a good while, they were at an abandoned, unfinished concrete structure. It was a huge building without doors or windows, only open spaces where they should be. It was also considerably dark on the inside, despite the sun still shining, as Taeyong couldn't make out a single soul. </p><p>He couldn't recognize where they had been, he was lost ever since they hit the freeway and turned onto an unfamiliar lane. As he gazed around skeptically, he glanced at the man next to him in the backseat. Taeyong felt that should he get out of this car, he wouldn't make it out alive.</p><p>When they pulled up beside the building, he hesitated to move. The thug next to him withdrew his firearm and pressed it into Taeyongs side. He grimaced at the contact of cold metal through his shirt piercing into his side. "We're here, get out." the male said. </p><p>Taeyong held on to the door handle and inhaled shakily before opening the door. He went out with the man sliding across the seat to follow close behind him. "Straight ahead" he heard the man say and continued to walk as he was directed. </p><p>By the time he got into an open doorway he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned to the right. As they walked further into the building, Taeyong searched it seeing it empty and no one in sight. </p><p>There were broken pipes hanging from the ceiling with faulty wiring and unfinished light fixtures. The untiled cement floor was wet, perhaps from the broken pipes. The space was expansive and was held upright by various pillars at equidistant degrees from each other. </p><p>Once they had walked to the far back of the building, Taeyong turned his head back to see how far the entrance was and how far his escape was also getting from him. </p><p>Suddenly, he was pushed forward and he fell knee-down on the floor, his hands bracing him from the fall. When he raised his head upwards he saw fancy dress shoes and designer black slacks and continued to raise his head. Taeyong gulped when he saw the Policitian standing before him with a smirk. "Long time no see, Tai."</p><p>"Y-Yes..." he stuttered and then stood up slowly. Taeyong glanced around to see some other men at the corners of the room turned in their direction and that's when he took notice of someone on the floor behind Mr. Choi. </p><p>It was Hendery on his knees and his arms were restrained in front of him. His face was beaten pretty badly, from what he could see. His head was hung over and he appeared to be in between consciousness.</p><p>"Wanna hear a funny story, Tai? I promise it'll have you on your knees" the Politician sneered as he walked backwards to the Chinese male. Taeyong didn't respond, he felt the blood slowly leaving his face.</p><p>Mr. Choi went over to one of his men and grabbed the gun at his side. "No response is a yes to me" he chuckled and went next to Hendery. "I'm sure you remember Hendery?" the boss asked and pointed at the Chinese boy with the gun. Taeyong slowly nodded his head to the boss. He couldn't think clearly and was afraid of what would happen next. </p><p>"Great! Well little Hendery had this wild idea to steal from me" the Politician said as he walked around Hendery and continued, "and when he was caught, he decided to run away and kill one of my mercenaries and even tried to flee the country." he said and stopped behind the boy. "Have you heard of this story before, Tai?" the boss stared directly at Taeyong with a serious expression.</p><p>"N-No.." Taeyong uttered breathlessly. The boss nodded his head slowly, "Hmm...I believe you" he said and then pointed the gun to the back of Henderys head and pulled the trigger. </p><p>Taeyongs eyes shut abruptly at the loud bang of the gun. When he had opened his eyes he saw Hendery lying lifeless on the floor and his knees felt weak. He fell to the floor from the sight, his arm barely strong enough to keep him from completely collapsing. </p><p>"Don't let this be you next, Tai. Do you hear me?!" The Politician exclaimed. "Usually I don't like to get my hands dirty, but if someone betrays me, I can't let that slide." he said and stepped over Henderys body to walk towards him.</p><p>Taeyong felt like throwing up. He retched, but his empty stomach refused to produce a single thing. Fear was overtaking his mind, he realized that he would soon end up like Hendery and it was only a matter of time before his demons caught up to him. Life was truly selfish, wasn't it. Why couldn't he have his happy ending? Was it too much to ask for? </p><p>He wondered what he did in his past life to be given such a fate. He decided he should come to terms with his reality and that's when he achieved peace of mind, knowing he would see his family again. </p><p>He wiped the saliva that pooled at the side of his mouth with his now dirty hand. He eventually suppressed the urge to puke and took calm breaths, as he focused on the face of his parents in his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Jaehyun had driven to Taeyongs apartment. He had called the older several times, all unsuccessful and even knocked on the door but no one answered. </p><p>When he was finally convinced that no one was inside, he made his way back to his car outside. </p><p>As he was opening the door and entering, he received a text from an unknown number. The text claimed to be from Taeyong and stated that he was in danger and gave a location where he was hiding. </p><p>Something didn't seem right to Jaehyun and so he called his secretary alerting him of the location he would be going to and asked that he should call the police if he didn't return or call within a certain timeframe. </p><p>He drove his car to the abandoned location with an unsettled feeling in the pits of his stomach. When he had arrived, he spotted a black car and went up to the window to look inside. It was empty and so he continued walking to the entrance of the old building. </p><p>Minutes later, he reached inside and glanced around to see the place empty as well. When he was taking another step forward, a sack was pulled over his head and his hands were captured. </p><p>"Don't make a sound before we blow your brains out." an unfamiliar voice said behind him and he felt the barrel of a gun pressing into his back. Jaehyun had no choice but to acquiesce and hoped that his secretary would act sooner, rather than later. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tai, get up. I told you I have no use for weak people." The politician said. Taeyong clenched his fists as he hunched over on his knees and stretched arms, staring at the ground beneath him. </p><p>He regained his posture and glowered at the Politician who then grinned widely, "that's it, that's my boy." Mr. Choi said and went over to pat Taeyong on the shoulder, the weapon still in his other hand. Taeyong felt a shiver from the touch and flinched away from the man. The smile on the boss's face slightly faded back into the serious expression, "I'll give you one last chance", he said. </p><p>Taeyong heard footsteps coming behind him and turned around to see the two men who brought him holding someone and guiding him forcefully. The male appeared to be bounded and had a sack over his head, covering his face. </p><p>From the looks of it, the person seemed wealthy as they wore a baby blue suit and leather shoes of the same value as the Politicians. Taeyong couldn't make out who they were but the built of the man looked familiar. </p><p>"I'll give you one last chance to prove yourself of use." Taeyong heard the official say behind him. The sacked man was brought to his knees in front of Taeyong. </p><p>The politician then made his way to stand side-by-side next to Taeyong. He peered at him and the man before them, then he slid the gun he had been holding into Taeyongs hand. </p><p>Taeyong looked down to see his hand gripping the gun. He stared at it dumbfounded at how perfectly it fit in his grasp despite it being the first time he's held one. Was this what his life had amounted to? Becoming a criminal and always on the run? Doing things he swore never to do?</p><p>
  <em>I'm not bad....right?</em>
</p><p>Taeyong struggled to convince himself. He thought back to how many broken promises he made to his grandma. How disappointed she would be if she saw him right now. How he wouldn't be able to face his parents when he died. What other choice did he have? To die or to kill someone he had no idea about. </p><p>
  <em>After this everything would be over, right?</em>
</p><p>He clutched the gun ready to aim and extended his hand to the man in front of him. He pulled back on the safety latch and held his pointer finger over the trigger. He made up his mind that if he went through with this, if he had the guts to go through with it, he deserved to live behind bars and never to see Jaehyun again. Happiness was too good for a coward like him. </p><p>
  <em>I can do it, right?</em>
</p><p>Then the thug took the sack off of the said males head. Taeyongs eyes watered as he saw who had been under the sack.</p><p>
  <em>J-Jaehyun?</em>
</p><p>His nightmare had become a reality and he was still the one hurting. He was holding the knife which stabbed his side. He had done it all to himself. </p><p>The younger stared up the barrel of the gun being pointed at his face to see the one who held it. He had not expect to see Taeyong under these circumstances. "Tai...?"</p><p>"Shoot him and then your debt will be settled." the Politician said, "who needs a deed when I can just buy the land after he's dead." He continued. </p><p>Taeyongs hand trembled and he debated his options. He was reluctant to pull the trigger. He stared into Jaehyuns eyes, the tears which pooled at the corners of his eyes fell on his cheeks. "It's okay, Tai" Jaehyun whispered to him and smiled weakly. </p><p>Taeyong took a glance around the space to see the men all looking at him. "Shoot him!" Mr. Choi yelled, which made him flinch.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. TWENTY-FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Taeyong debated his options. He knew he couldn't pull the trigger to shoot Jaehyun but how would he escape with them surrounded by four or five men. Perhaps there were others that he hadn't seen as well. </p><p>He glanced around at the men staring in his direction. His hand trembled as it pointed at Jaehyun. He couldn't do this, not to the person he loved. Even though he wasn't sure Jaehyun felt the same, especially after seeing him in this situation, but he still loved him. </p><p>Taeyong tried to stall for a few seconds as he figured out his exit strategy. He had none. All in all, he didn't know how many bullets were left in this gun and how many of the men had been armed. He could try running, but how far would they get?</p><p>He stared at Jaehyun one last time, who stared back at him intently. There was no evidence of fear or surprise seen in his expression. Taeyong mustered the remaining ounce of courage he had and aimed the gun to the ceiling.</p><p>The bullet which was fired, ricocheted from the pipes and metal hanging above and caused the men surrounding them to duck by instinct. Using that time, he grabbed hold of Jaehyuns forearm, lifting him from his knees and they settled behind a nearby pillar. </p><p>It didn't take long for the commotion to end, "Get them!" the boss yelled to the men, who ran towards Taeyongs direction. Taeyong swiftly untied the rope around Jaehyuns arms and peeked behind the pillar to see two men whom were nearest to them. He fired the gun at the floor to halt the males from approaching. His efforts went in vain when they proceeded to run towards them.</p><p>One of the men pulled out their gun and fired it at the pillar causing pieces of the concrete it was made of to chip and crumble to the floor. </p><p>Another shot was fired which grazed Taeyongs shoulder causing him to hiss at the pain. Jaehyun pulled him closer in order for them both to be behind it and avoid the bullets, which he briefly stared at the younger in response, and their eyes locked. Both eyes revealed that they had so much to say but not saying it out loud as the timing was inappropriate.</p><p>After a few seconds, no more shots were fired and Taeyong swiftly peered behind the pillar to see the guy reloading his gun. Taeyong thought this was his time to take a shot. Clicking the trigger, he was met by the sound of an empty barrel and realized the bullets were finished "shit" he quietly cursed.</p><p>Since the gun was now useless, he flung it, causing it to slide across the floor and hit into the wall in the end. He then forcefully swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Time refused to stand still as the men drew closer and closer. Two were now four, coming at them from different directions. </p><p>Taeyong took another glance over at Jaehyun who had his eyes closed tightly, his breathing was erratic. Jaehyun was trying to come to terms with their current situation. He was starting to accept that they may not get out of this place after all. Taking a sharp breath, he opened his eyes to see the man whom he had trusted with his heart, now peering behind the concrete column. </p><p>He wondered if things were different, would he have stayed away from Taeyong? In the end, he didn't think it was possible. Whatever he felt for Taeyong, whatever he made him feel, even if it wasn't mutual, he wanted to experience it over and over again. Even if he had to risk his life to feel this way a thousand times, it was all worth it. </p><p>Jaehyun had never had the time to date properly and experience what it was like to fall in love. He considered them a luxury he could never afford in his unending battle to be better than his father. </p><p>Unexpectedly, he did fall in love, and with someone he didn't expect to. He was also uncertain to Taeyongs true feelings towards him. However, despite all of this, he wouldn't trade it for the world.</p><p>"We have you surrounded now, Tai. Why don't you and that CEO come out from behind there." Politician Choi said, bringing them both back to the present. Taeyong held his head in his palms and took a deep breath. "Stay here" he turned his head and whispered to Jaehyun, who stared at him blankly. Jaehyuns mind was blank, he admits that he was like a child with wild imagination. How did he think they would make it out. He had been foolish. </p><p>As Taeyong was about to stand and walk around the pillar he heard a voice shout, "Hands in the air!" it caused him to swing his head around abruptly. He saw armed forces decked in bulletproof vests and holding specialized weapons in their hands behind him. </p><p>They came in one by one, pointing their weapons at everyone, but mostly to the gang members, who complied by holding their hands in the air. Mr. Choi displayed a smug grin and held his hands in the air as well. </p><p>"Are you Mr. Jung?" the one who appeared to be in charge asked Jaehyun, extending and arm to him. He nodded in response and took the man's hand to stand. "You need to go outside, we've got things under control here" the man said. Jaehyun then looked beside him to see Taeyong staring at him, "he's with me" he said, which made Taeyongs brows furrow in response. He hadn't expected that Jaehyun wouldn't rat him out. </p><p>They both hurriedly went to the exit, directed by one of the armed men and successfully escaped the building. </p><p>As Jaehyun was still shaken by the ordeal, Taeyong offered to drive him home, which he didn't respond to verbally but got into the passenger's side. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Driving in the direction of Jaehyuns penthouse, it was mostly quiet. Taeyong was too afraid to look Jaehyun in the face. You could say that he felt guilty. He cleared his throat and decided to swallow his pride for once, "t-thank you...you didn't have to....to do that for me" he uttered after a bit of struggle.</p><p>Jaehyun did it without a second's thought. But after, he figured that Taeyong would have shot him already if he was trying to kill him and wouldn't have tried to help him escape. However, could he believe that this wasn't just his mind giving the older the benefit of the doubt? That he was only thinking what he wanted to be true? </p><p>He sighed, "There's no need, Taeyong." Jaehyun simply replied, unmindful and turned himself to the door, unwilling to look at the older. Taeyong was however taken aback by the younger using his real name.</p><p>"You...you knew?" He questioned timidly.</p><p>After a brief silence the CEO replied, "I only knew you had a fake identity and worked for a gang. I didn't know you were targeting me..."</p><p>"Jaehyun, I'm sorry. Initially I did it for my grandma, she meant the world to me...but after a while it didn't seem to matter and I felt horrible for lying to you..." taeyong quickly glanced over to see the younger staring outside of the window.</p><p>"I'm not sure what the real you is. From your name, to your smile. What is the truth, Taeyong?" He briefly glanced at the others direction but not directly at him.</p><p>Taeyong had nothing to say. He felt horrible for lying about everything and doesn't blame Jaehyun for treating him so coldly. All that he has done for him is something he can't even repay in this lifetime alone. He opens his mouth to speak but was cut off, "Let's not talk about it anymore... just take me to my house..." Jaehyun said as he turned and continued to watch the reflection of Taeyong through the window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Once they arrived to Jaehyuns penthouse, Taeyong helped the CEO to his door in order to tell him everything. Currently, they were inside the CEOs place. The older had insisted on Jaehyun packing his bags to leave the country after telling everything Jaehyun needed to know. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Jaehyun questioned with scrutiny. He had no thoughts of running away and abandoning his work.</p><p>"You're not safe here, you have to leave the country." Taeyong tried to explain.</p><p>"How can I trust you? For all I know you could still be setting me up."</p><p>"Trust me. I don't want to harm you. I wanted to protect you by leaving and I swear I was never going to appear in your life again, but they caught me. You have to leave or else you'll be in danger. Politician Choi won't stop until he gets what he wants."</p><p>Jaehyun sighed deeply deciding on trusting Taeyong again, "But what about you?" He asked, while staring directly at the older.</p><p>Taeyong gave a weak smile, a genuine one, "Don't worry about me. This is my fate, I've already accepted it." Jaehyun felt a pang in his heart at the words he said. He couldn't imagine leaving Taeyong behind and then it hit him, he didn't want to be without him. "No...I'm not leaving unless you come with me!" He exclaimed.</p><p>
  <em>He wants me to come with him?</em>
</p><p>Taeyong felt fresh tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He hadn't expected that Jaehyun would care for him this way. Even if it was out of his duty as his former boss, he was willing to accept it. He wanted to be honest for one last time, to let the younger know how he really felt before they couldn't see each other again. "Jae...don't make me hold you back, please...I can't lose you too....I-I....I love you, but I'll only put you in more danger."</p><p>Jaehyuns face glowed with joy upon hearing the last sentence, "You don't have to, if you come with me..... Let's run away together, please Taeyong. I love you too and I don't want you to get hurt either." Then he went towards the older to capture him in a warm embrace. </p><p>Taeyong felt that he could melt into the earth at this moment. He felt complete hearing those word uttered to him. He never realized how much he needed to hear them. How much of a difference they made to him, but he couldn't ignore the fact that if he ran away with Jaehyun, they would be living in fear forever. However, the fear of being without him for the rest of his life was more terrifying. "Okay, but we have to leave right now while most of the guys are being locked up." he said and then they began to pack a small suitcase before stepping out of the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>While on the way to the airport, Jaehyun asked Taeyong to take him to the office as he had to find Taeil and leave him with a set of instructions. </p><p>Upon arriving, Taeyong decided to stay in the car in order to avoid anyone seeing him and also to be quick if they need to speed away. </p><p>Jaehyun rode the elevator and got off at his office's floor. He quickly went to his office to open his safe and pulled out his emergency stash conclusive of a credit card, stack of cash and passport. After he hid them in the inner part of his coat he went outside to see his Secretary stepping outside of his nearby office.</p><p>"Sir, what's going on?! Are you okay??" The secretary asked, voice filled with panic."Yes, everything's alright Taeil. By the way, thank you. You really saved my ass there." Jaehyun chuckled softly as he patted his secretary's shoulder. </p><p>Secretary Moon shook his head, "I had to lie that you've been missing for 24 hours, but once they heard the location you had gone to they left immediately. Apparently they've been staking that building out for months looking for a reason to search." </p><p>"Well isn't that convenient..Anyway, I'm leaving the country, I can't tell you where and how long I'll be but I'll stay in touch." The secretary raised his brows in disbelief, "I will call you when I land." The CEO finished.</p><p>"Alright, sir" Mr. Moon simply replied. Jaehyun then took off back to his car and he and Taeyong proceeded to the airport. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>When they arrived, Taeyong parked the CEOs vehicle in the long term parking and then they entered the airport and went up to the nearest check-in counter. Taeyong remained a few distance away from him at the side. </p><p>"Hello, can I purchase two tickets to...." Jaehyun said as he stared up at the board of outbound flights behind the clerk. "To Costa Rica, please" he finished.</p><p>"One moment Mister...." the clerk questioned, "Jeffrey Jung" he replied, while giving the clerk a dimpled smile. "One moment Mr. Jeffrey" she blushed and quickly booked the flights.</p><p>After a few minutes she looked up from the monitor, "passports of the persons traveling, please" she said and Jaehyun turned to look at Taeyong who had been scouring the premises for suspicious persons. </p><p>Jaehyun walked up to him and snapped his fingers to get his attention, "relax baby, I'm getting the tickets. Do you have your passport with you? If not, we will have to take a subway to another district until you get one." the younger whispered. </p><p>"Yes, I brought it. Who knew I'd actually use it for this reason." Taeyong said as he fished for it from his inner jacket pocket. </p><p>He pulled it out along with his wallet and opened it, to see the single bill in its compartment, it was the last of his money, since he paid for his grandmas medical expenses. He bit his lip nervously and stared up at Jaehyun, "how will we pay?" he asked coyly. Jaehyun let out a hearty chuckle, "don't worry about that, babe" and took the passport out of Taeyongs grasp and walked back to the counter.</p><p>After he had finished paying for their tickets, they moved to the departure lounge as their flight was schedule to leave until another hour. They laid low in the confines of the corner seats as the time passed by. Taeyong couldn't shake the tension in his body and was on edge the whole time as if waiting for someone to come and arrest him on the spot.</p><p>It was now time for them to board and they presented their documents and boarded the flight without a hitch. They walked to their designated seats and sat down, both exhaling a sigh. Taeyong rested his head on the headrest and shut his eyes. He could feel the muscles in his body unwinding slowly.</p><p>"Passengers remain seated and fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to take off. Flight XXX departing from Seoul, South Korea to San José, Costa Rica is ready for take off." The voice of the Pilot on the telecom sounded.</p><p>
  <em>It's over now, right?</em>
</p><p>Taeyong shifted in his seat uncomfortably as this was his third time flying in a plane and it was still uncomfortable for him. His shoulder pained slightly, as if the scrape he got earlier was trying to remind him that it was all real.</p><p>When the plane was now lifting off into the air, Taeyong exhaled a sigh of relief. He hadn't known his breathing had been so shallow. He checked to see that his seatbelt was secured and looked beside him to see Jaehyun with his eyes shut, maybe asleep from the exhaustion. He too then shut his eyes to get some rest, a small smile then erupted on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>A few days ago, Taeyong barged inside the Inspectors office to see the bunny-looking male staring at him questionably. "Hello, may I help you?" The inspector questioned calmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong walked up to the desk and took a seat down in the chair in front. He plopped the yellow envelope with documents relating to the Politician on the desk in front of him, "you may, indeed." Taeyong said with a grin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Inspector picked up the envelope to check the contents inside, his eyes widen when he realized what they were. "How did you get these??" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thats not important. Whats important is how you're going to help me use them." Taeyong said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gave the documents to the Inspector for safe keeping, as well as asked for their conversation to be recorded as he was about to give his statements on the dealings revolving around Politician Choi in efforts to put him behind bars for good. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He also requested that the Inspector should send him a soft copy of the recordings via email before he left. The Inspector was told not to report the documents until he was contacted and then Taeyong left the office. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was his safety measure, in any event he got caught. Perhaps he could get a smaller sentence by offering information to those who would be interested. One thing was certain was that he would need more information against Politician Choi to fight him seriously as the man had too many connections. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There had to be a way he could get the official, where he couldn't manipulate the law. Taeyong just needed to find a way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of flashback.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. EPILOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature content ahead!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
December 2019<br/>
Juan Santamaría <br/>
International Airport <br/>
San José, Costa Rica<br/>
9.7489° N, 83.7534° W</p><p>------------</p><p>As soon as they landed, they went outside of the airport to the transportation zone. Jaehyun spotted the help desk and immediately went up to it to ask how they could get to a decent hotel from there. </p><p>After the worker showed him some brochures on hotels in the area, he selected the Marriott Hotel Hacienda Belen. Once the shuttle arrived, they both rode it to their accommodation with a few other travelers. </p><p>While on their way, they could appreciate the Colonial architecture of buildings around them. The rich colour hues contrasting together to create a picturesque view. The clear blue skies highlighting a peacefulness they wished to achieve in this new land. </p><p>They soon arrived at the grand hotel. They drove along the long stretch of driveway up to the entrance. It was beautifully designed, displaying the similar colonial era style. The yellow structure was decored with a multitude of white arches giving a view of the interior. Above, were fenced balconies connected to the rooms. </p><p>There was a water fountain at the bottom of a double staircase leading up to the lobby. After the shuttle stopped, Jaehyun tipped the driver and everyone got out of the vehicle. They all walked up the wide stairs and stood in line to check-in. </p><p>After the couple in front was finished, it was now their turn. Jaehyun quickly stepped forward to the desk when the clerk signaled he was ready to serve them.</p><p>"Hello, are there any available rooms?" Jaehyun questioned, leaning forward on the counter, while he tapped the toe of his designer shoe against the floor, a habit he probably should quit. "Yes, there's still a few. How many rooms do you need?" the desk clerk asked, staring at both males friendly.</p><p>Jaehyun glanced over to Taeyongs direction as if looking for an objection and when he got none he replied, "One room, and a queen sized bed is fine." He handed the clerk his credit card and he swiped it. </p><p>"Okay Mr. Jung, your room is on the seventh floor. Here is your key card. Breakfast is served by 7:00a.m. if you have any questions contact the desk by pressing 0 on the phone in your room. Have a nice day." the clerk gave a warm smile, while he handed the cards to the CEO along with his credit card. </p><p>"Noted. Thank you and you as well." He replied while wheeling the small suitcase in front of him, Taeyong walking by his side. </p><p>They got to the elevator and rode it to the seventh floor. Walking down the carpeted hallway they came in front of the door to their room, <em>721</em>. Jaehyun swiped the key card and swung the handle to open the door.</p><p>As they stepped inside, the fresh linen scent entered their nostrils and a wave of cool air from the aircon brushed against their skins. Jaehyun stowed the suitcase in the closet near to the door. Taeyong however, immediately ran to the bed and collapsed down onto it. He turned on his side, head resting on his propped up arm to watch Jaehyun strolling into the room, his eyes were inspecting each corner of it until he finally settled on the edge of the fluffy bed next to Taeyong. </p><p>Jaehyun ran his hand along the leg of the olders jeans, subconsciously, "you can relax. I'm gonna go and get some cash and a laptop and new phone. Do you need anything?" he asked. </p><p>"No, I'm good. Just hurry back." Taeyong said with a loving smile. Jaehyun then pressed his lips along the olders before getting up and grabbing one of the key cards, and going back through the door. Taeyong sighed heavily and rolled onto his stomach. </p><p>Shortly after, he went over to the balcony attached to their room and looked down to see two pools downstairs. He decided to visit the pool to release some stress and changed into one of Jaehyuns shorts from the suitcase, hoping he wouldn't mind. He then grabbed the towel on the rack and the last key card before he went down to the ground floor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jaehyun exited the elevator, he walked back to the lobby. He stopped at the desk to ask the clerk if there were any ATM machines nearby and where was the nearest electronics store. After he was told the shuttle would be able take him there within the next 10 minutes he waited outside at the front until the driver was ready. </p><p>About a half an hour had passed and Jaehyun was now back at the hotel room with a bag in hand. He entered to find it empty and walked to the bed to see a small notepad with writing on it. </p><p>"Gone to the pool. <br/>
P.s. I borrowed your shorts.</p><p>- Tae"</p><p>He grinned at the last sentence and walked over with his bag, to the desk next to the balcony door. He sat down and took his new laptop out of the box. After setting it up, he opened skype and dialed his Secretary on voice call. He had asked the Secretary to go over to his penthouse in order to find an important document.</p><p>"Have you found the documents for the Jeju branch yet?" Jaehyun questioned his Secretary, while he powered on his new handheld device. </p><p>Ruffled sounds were heard through the speakers as the Secretary searched through the drawers in Jaehyuns bedroom, "Hmm.....Yessir, what should I do with it?" Mr. Moon announced when he finally found it.</p><p>Jaehyun placed his phone down on the desk, "I'm placing you in charge, Taeil. While I'm gone I would like you to oversee the company. Of course I still expect to see the progress and files via e-mail. I'll send a signed letter later giving you temporary authority."</p><p>"B-But sir, w-why me?" The secretary stuttered, he wasn't expecting his boss to say such a thing.</p><p>"You're the only person I can trust right now. I hope it won't be long but it's not safe, not while Politician Choi isn't locked away indefinitely. Secure the files." </p><p>"I'll do my best, sir.....How are you? Are you safe there?" There was genuine concern heard in his voice. </p><p>Jaehyun slouched into the chair and gave a loud exhale, "Yes, I'm safe for now. I'm using my American name which only few people know about. I'll also need you to wire some money into my account when you get the chance. Also....tell my mom and mark I'm alright, but make sure they don't tell anyone. If anyone asks, I'm still missing, got it?" </p><p>"Yes, Mr. Jung. I will." Secretary Moon affirmed and then the call was ended.</p><p>Jaehyun closed down the screen of his laptop and made his way over to the balcony door. Unlocking it, he stepped outside to take in the view of the city and its warm windy weather. </p><p>Glancing around, he saw an expansive grass field, possibly a golf course and made a mental note to check it out. To the left, he could see the pool from their room and quickly found his eyes on Taeyongs bare back and gave a wide grin. </p><p>His smile quickly faded when he noticed a female in the pool swimming next to him. They were talking and smiling to one another. He watched as she swam closer to him to say something into his ear. Taeyong displayed a flustered look and shook his head. Jaehyun suddenly felt his blood rising. He was unaware of the little monster he'd been feeding. He turned around to step back into the room and shut the balcony door behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was now back at the room. He entered through the door while drying his hair. The click of the door alerted Jaehyun that the older was back. As Taeyong walked into the small pathway leading to the bed he saw Jaehyun sitting at the desk with the laptop opened. Next to him was an opened bottle of beer he probably got from the mini fridge in their room.</p><p>Jaehyun turned his head as the footsteps got closer and saw Taeyong standing at the wall drying himself off. His shirt was slung over his shoulder, displaying his slim abdomen and pectorals and the shorts he wore was still dripping stray beads of water. "How long have you been back? Why didn't you come join me?" Taeyong asked.</p><p>Jaehyun grabbed the bottle of beer and drank it of the last ounce. He felt more relaxed and lucid after having the beverage, "wasn't in the mood." He responded and continued what he was doing on the laptop.</p><p>"A bit early to drink, dontya think? Aren't you hungry?" Taeyong rested the towel over his head and stared at the younger bemused by his moodiness. Jaehyun stood up and walked straight towards him, "Starving" he said as he pulled the towel down and dropped it to the floor. He then turned Taeyong to face the wall and pressed his body against his, holding him firm at the hips.</p><p>Taeyong was taken aback by his lovers sudden horniness. The CEO littered kisses along his neck and upper back as he grinded into him. Taeyong mewled at the feeling of Jaehyuns hardon poking through his shorts. He turned around to face the younger, who held his waist and kissed him heatedly. "Did you have fun talking to that girl earlier?" Jaehyun finally said when he detached from his lips.</p><p>The older furrowed his brows at him, as if to recall which girl he had been talking about. When he finally remembered he smirked, "oh that beautiful girl at the pool? she invited me to her room down the hall." He then pushed Jaehyun away from him that he nearly hit the wall on the other side. Jaehyun growled as he was unsatisfied and now fully hard.</p><p>Taeyong smiled as he walked over to the bed and laid down on his back, knees bent. He tilted his head to stare at Jaehyun who was still frozen in place next to the wall. "What are you waiting for?" he chuckled and Jaehyun immediately went and laid beside him onto the bed.</p><p>Jaehyun leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips before moving to his neck. He sucked the soft skin leaving love marks in their wake. Gnawing at the supple skin gently, the older gifted him with moans, which was a sweet melody to his ears. </p><p>The youngers hand rested on Taeyongs knee and trailed down his inner thigh. Moving beneath the material of the shorts to find his bare skin underneath. Taeyong gripped his nape, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. Jaehyun moaned when Taeyongs tongue brushed against his. </p><p>The CEO pulled away, his lips swollen from their aggressive kissing. He placed two fingers on Taeyongs lips ordering him to open them "Suck." Taeyong opened his lips and took them into his hot mouth. The warmth sent tingles down Jaehyuns body, awakening his arousal even more.</p><p>Once his fingers were coated, he parted the olders flexed hips apart and put his hand through the hole of the shorts, then aligning his finger at the lining of Taeyongs muscles. He entered the first digit, working it slowly in and out. He brought his lips to the olders into a searing kiss, to distract him from the discomfort.</p><p>Soon after the second finger was inserted and the muscles began to relax. Taeyong gave soft whimpers as he grazed the sensitive area in his body. "Mmm...Jaehyun.....t-there" Taeyong shut his eyes and began to pant when the youngers fingers would stimulate his bundle of nerves. </p><p>Jaehyun felt his cock hardening even more at Taeyongs expression and was starting to lose his patience. He slid his fingers out, which caused the older to open his eyes at the sudden loss of stimulation. </p><p>The younger stood up and began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, bringing them down to his ankles and kicking them aside on the floor. His erection was more apparent in his boxers now. He then freed it by pulling his boxers off and sitting on the edge of the bed and stared down at Taeyong. Taeyong sat up beside him, his eyes trailing down to the erection Jaehyun now held in his right hand. "Come and use those pretty lips of yours" he said, smirking at the older.</p><p>Taeyong crawled off the bed to kneel between Jaehyuns spread thighs. He then ran his hands soothingly along them back and forth repeatedly. He wasn't sure if it was more to calm himself than to make the younger feel good. He stared at the length of Jaehyuns sculpted cock. From the head to the base, it was pure manhood. He blushed profusely at the thought of it being inside of him in the next few minutes. </p><p>With nimble hands, he gripped the base of the youngers length. He stared up at Jaehyun for assurance, who displayed eyes full of lust, love and need. The look of assurance behind Jaehyuns eyes gave him strength. Knowing the effect he had on him, Taeyong gained new courage and pressed a chaste kiss along the shaft.</p><p>The CEO let out a soft utterance of endearment at the simple gesture. The older then licked a stripe along the underside of his shaft. The wet warmth traveling down the vein of his cock to turn cold within a few seconds. Shortly, his entire length was taken into the addicting hot cavern and he felt the tightening feeling around his cock. </p><p>Taeyong hollowed his cheeks as he sucked the length in and out of his mouth. He felt his own erection calling out to him in frustration. Even though this was his first time, he was determined to give Jaehyun what he felt he would enjoy and it made it easier to continue on. </p><p>Jaehyun threw his head back at the sensations pooling in his abdomen. The want to buck his hips was becoming stronger as the older swallowed him whole. He gripped the edge of the bed to fight back the urge of gripping Taeyongs hair and pushing deeper into his mouth.</p><p>Taeyong pulled the cock out of his mouth, with a string of saliva connecting them. He stared at the glistening mess he made and felt slightly proud. He tightened his grip along it and gave a few thrusts. Who knew he could be so lewd and needy.</p><p>"Make sure it's wet enough, we have no lube." Jaehyun smirked looking down at Taeyong and petted his hair. The older then smiled and licked along the tip, driving Jaehyun crazy. It sent him spinning how teasing Taeyong was behaving. He felt that he needed to be inside of him now before he lost it and fucked his mouth until he came.</p><p>"On your knees, baby" he ordered, which Taeyong stepped out of the damp shorts and obeyed immediately. He couldn't deny that he was also excited about what was to come. </p><p>"You've been bad, I think you deserve some punishment" Jaehyun sneered as he positioned himself inline with Taeyongs entrance. Spreading his legs widely, he pressed the tip into the puckered hole, letting out a hiss.</p><p>"No...ahh...Jae" taeyongs mouth fell open as Jaehyun pressed the first inch of his cock slowly into his raw hole. The pain was overwhelming but he decided to bear with it, knowing he'd soon be met with delicious amounts of pleasure. He was grateful to Jaehyun for allowing him to adjust before proceeding to push into his channel.</p><p>Jaehyun groaned as he felt the walls clenching desperately around his erection. He didn't want to give into his desire to let go and mercilessly pound into the older. He had no intention of hurting him and wanted them both to feel good. When he figured it was enough time, he grabbed hold of Taeyongs hips and thrusted the rest of his length into his tight heat.</p><p>The older balled his fists into the sheets below him as he felt completely full with Jaehyun inside him. Sweat threatened to form at his temples as he fought to keep his composure. His walls were being stretched helplessly around the youngers thick cock. Taeyong never knew how satisfying the pain could feel and his insatiety was beginning to surface. </p><p>"M-Move....Jaehyun.." he uttered and that was all the younger needed to start his deliberate, shallow thrusts into Taeyongs hole. "Ahh" he cried as Jaehyun bottomed out, finally filling him whole. </p><p>Once Jaehyun steadied his rhythm he began to gradually pick up the pace, pistoning his cock and stretching Taeyongs walls further. Taeyong felt that he could see stars as each thrust became more erratic. Thankfully, the precome made the friction burn less and he was almost at his limit.</p><p>When Jaehyun angled further into him, he became breathless, singing a chorus of the youngers name. The walls of his muscles clenched and he was almost past the threshold. Moans became pants, mixed in with the sound of skin on skin and Taeyong was too far gone to care about his current state. He buried his face into the pillow to muffle the untamed sounds resonating from his vocal cords. </p><p>Jaehyun wrapped his hand around the olders sensitive length, to speed up his climax, while he continued to send Taeyong into a state of stupor. His hips stuttered as he was finally nearing his peak and after a few more thrusts he released his hot seed into Taeyongs accepting hole, filling him to the brim. Taeyong then came, spilling onto the sheets below them. He collapsed, panting, focused on catching his breath. </p><p>Jaehyun pulled out which caused his liquid to trickle out of Taeyongs sore hole. Taeyong then shifted onto his side, groaning from the discomfort. The younger then pulled him into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. He calmly massaged Taeyongs hip and rested his chin into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"We haven't been here for a full day and yet we've already ruined the sheets" Taeyong said while looking over his shoulder, at his lover who had his eyes closed.</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled and pulled Taeyong closer into his chest and kissing his shoulder, "That's why you shouldn't have provoked me. I'll happily pay for the damages" he smirked while landing another kiss over the scratch on the olders upper arm. </p><p>Taeyong sighed into the embrace and closed his eyes. The tension he had felt was almost nearly gone but some of it still lingered. He had no idea why he felt like at any moment they would be caught. This only made him realize that they could never get comfortable.</p><p>Although this new country would be a new chapter for them. A fresh start in their relationship and possibly a chance for him to live as himself even if his days were numbered. This was as close to happiness he could achieve and he was willing to take any bit of it he could get. As long as he could stay in Jaehyuns arms, like now. </p><p>They stayed in bed cuddling, too comfortable to move a muscle. Both remained like that until the evening came when they were finally ready to eat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Three hours later...</strong><br/>
<em>Seoul District Police Station</em><br/>
<em>Seoul, South Korea</em><br/>
37.5665° N, 126.9780° E</p><p>------------<br/>
Politician Choi walked out of the station. He rubbed his wrists where he had been cuffed for nearly ten hours. As the evidence they had proved inconclusive to him, he was released. His alibi was that he too was kidnapped by those thugs who were still jailed for further questioning. He knew they would never speak against him and even if they did, they wouldn't live to see another day.</p><p>He walked over to the familiar parked vehicle in front of the entrance of the station. Getting inside the van he greeted the police officer seated on the backseat. "Thank you for your assistance, you'll surely be promoted" he grinned at the officer. "N-no, thank y-you, sir" the rookie officer stated while bowing his head slightly. </p><p>Shortly after, the door to the passenger side was opened. A young man decked in a leather jacket and black pants got inside. He had an intense gaze on his expressionless face. "You called for me?" The newcomer asked, turning around to face the Politician.</p><p>"Ah, I appreciate your service, Sehun."</p><p>The man now known as Sehun stared animatedly, "Name of target?" </p><p>"Lee Tai, also known as Lee Taeyong. Wanted dead or alive." The politician looked over to the driver in front of him, who then gave the man a thick envelope.</p><p>"Received. I'll be in touch." Sehun said and then exited the van as quickly as he came.</p><p>Politician Choi clapped his hands excitedly. "Tai, you stupid son of a bitch. I'll string you up like the untamed dog you are. You think you can double cross me and get away with it?" The look on his face changed to a sinister grin. "Luckily the gun had most of his prints on it. Manipulating the evidence wasn't that hard. He'll be wanted for the murder of Wong Kun Hang, Hendery." The officer declared proudly. </p><p>"Excellent" Choi snickered and rubbed his palms together.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To be continued...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Be sure to look out for my other works if you enjoy them. This was also my first time writing smut so I hope it wasn't too over-the-top, horrible or anything..  </p><p>Based on the ending there is a strong likelihood of a part two. Also, if you want to read my stories as they're being published you can find me on wattpad with the same name.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Available on Wattpad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>